


The Vampire and His Pet

by LilGray1326



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGray1326/pseuds/LilGray1326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein a girl meets a powerful Vampire and makes a sacrifice to save her father's life and the resulting adventure.  Has heavy BDSM in it.  Set in a Fantasy/Supernatural World similiar to our own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paulson's Mess

**Author's Note:**

> The Whole story and each chapter of The Vampire and His Pet is © 2011-2015 Sarah A. Higgins & Robin McAllister. If you notice something that isn't our intellectual property please let us know and we’ll get rid of it or change it enough to make it ours since we in no way shape or form wish to plagiarize anyone and wholly welcome any comments informing us of such unintentional instances so that they may be fixed post haste. We thank you in advance for your help in this matter!
> 
> For the Glossary please check out my Wordpress page:  
> https://lilgray1326.wordpress.com/the-vampires-pet-authors-notes-and-chapter-listing/
> 
> This is a DARK FIC. The Vampires are Vampires… they’re not human and they don’t operate using our codes of ethics, morals, or values… Some would say they’re evil… I wouldn’t say they’re evil, but definitely sadistic… asya is a pet… like my parent’s dog… they play with it and feed it when they want but its wants are not really taken into account… that is how Nickolai currently views asya. If you don’t like this please don’t read this story… this story covers Severe Sadism and Masochism… lots of pain and violence and BDSM taken to the extreme… this story is Dub-Con… as in Dubious Consent… Please take our warnings seriously… We don’t want to upset people, but this is our fantasy… it’s nice and fun to read/write about but we wouldn’t want to live it in real life, but this is FICTION! It’s FANTASY! If this isn’t your fantasy please be responsible enough to stop reading.
> 
> Also, I should note that this story describes unsafe BDSM practices… many of the things done to the various pets would permanently maim or outright kill them if done in real life… Please don’t try any of this at home as it’s meant purely as entertainment… it’s a fantasy and should not be done in real life…
> 
> And just to let you know, we know that some of the names are in lower case when normally the first letter of each name would be capitalized… this is done on purpose… In the D/s world, especially online, when you're talking to or about the Dominant you capitalize the first letter of pronouns and such, so names are Nickolai, Tristian, Connor, Julius, etc… Master, Sir, My slut, My pet, My Childe, etc are also capitalized. The submissive names are done in lowercase, so asya, frank, daniella, leah, pet, slut, etc… so Robin and I haven’t missed mistakes in those instances. They’re done that way on purpose.
> 
> Also, for the record the comments about skinny women and popular culture and whether or not skinny is beautiful are the personal opinions of the authors, but are not meant to insult anyone. We understand that some women/men are not capable of putting on weight just as some people can’t easily take weight off… our commentary is not a dig at anyone. We just ideally prefer a little meat on the bones (think Marilyn Monroe vs. the Kate Mosses of the world); otherwise we’d be afraid to spank them for fear of breaking them…lol. Our gripe at pop culture is that the “trend setters” in fashion and Hollywood sell skinny to the point that men and women, boys and girls really, start torturing themselves by starving themselves, making themselves sick and possibly even dying all to look like the supposed ideal, frankly that’s bullshit... Everyone is beautiful just the way they naturally are and they should NOT feel forced to conform to this unnatural ideal. *ahem, sorry, steps off soap box*
> 
> And a little note about virginity… a woman can be a virgin and not have her hymen intact… it’s especially true since the advent of tampons which is how I figure asya would have lost hers.
> 
> Years ago I read a website by someone going by the name of Master Robin. On His site, He had a list of rules presumably for His subs that I referenced when writing the fan fiction this novel is based on. The page is no longer on the site but I think I found Master Robin’s blog so I am going to include the link here. I am doing this because although I don't believe that I used all of the rules He posted, and I am sure others have similar lists of rules for subs as they are pretty much BDSM common sense IMO, I want to give credit to the man who inspired my list of rules in Chapter 004. Here is the link to Master Robin’s blog: http://www.backdrop.net/Wordpress/ Though again, I was unable to find anything on it even closely related to what I read all those years ago (ha ha all those years ago was really October 2011…lol.) Anyway, my many thanks to Master Robin for the inspiration. I mean no copyright infringement.
> 
> The color descriptions in future chapters come from   
> http://www.reiki-for-holistic-health.com/auracolormeanings.html
> 
> Special thanks goes to Sephrenia1, Funsize, Cath and DaenerysSedai for editing the earlier versions of this when it was a fan fiction.

**Updated Version as of 2015-02-25**

**________________________________________________________________**

**The Vampire and His Pet**

**By Lilly Gray & Robin**

**© 2011-2015 Sarah A. Higgins & Robin McAllister **

**The Prologue**

**Let Me Tell You A Story**

**________________________________________________________________**

Let me tell you a story.  It’s got ‘white knights’ and ‘dastardly villains’, though which is which won’t always be clear as everyone has to some degree a little bit of both inside them even if the degrees of each aren’t always obvious. 

This is a story of Destiny and Fate.  It’ll show you that though Destiny and Fate may take thousands of years to come to fruition They always come to be as and when They should.  It’s also a story about roles and lessons.  Your role in this life is determined by Fate and Destiny to teach you the things you need to know to be the greatest you possible, not just in this life but in all of your lives.  As such, everyone has lessons to learn from the moment they’re born until their final death; that’s why people exist.  Some lessons are more hard won than others are but every lesson is necessary as the creatures in this story learned.

This is also the story of trust, betrayal, and the ultimate powers of revenge and forgiveness.  It’ll show how loyalty among family is most rewarding and that a strong and loyal family can withstand anything, even betrayal from one of their own. 

Ultimately, this is a story of true love and the test of time.  A story of love lost and love regained; a story of a Vampire and His pet.

Truly, it began many millennia ago but for the purposes of this tale, it all began with a whispered conversation in a Northanaford, Massachusetts basement dungeon on a hot and humid Monday night, August 05, 2013 C. E. around 9:30 pm.

**________________________________________________________________**

**The Vampire and His Pet**

**By Lilly Gray & Robin**

**© 2011-2015 Sarah A. Higgins & Robin McAllister**

**Chapter 001**

**Paulson’s Fuckery**

**________________________________________________________________**

“Iris, I can get us out of this, you just have to let me do all the talking.  He obviously prefers real women, and your wiles won’t have any effect on Him, so you’ve got to let me do the deal making, okay?”

“Megan, I don’t think He likes your wiles any more than mine if His reaction to your attempted seduction last night is any indication!”

“I don’t know why He was laughing but He’d be a fool to turn down a sure thing, and the last thane I made a deal with was more than satisfied.  He had no problem letting me go when we were done so I’m sure this one will be no different, I’ll just include your freedom in the bargain.”

“I dunno Megan; He seemed pretty uninterested last night.”

“Well you were no help!  I can’t believe you told Him how many bags of DA you usually sell every day!  We’ve got a better chance of getting out of this jam if you shut up and let me do all the talking!”

Nickolai casually ran a hand through His short dark auburn hair messing up the haphazard spikes and causing a few to fall down into His eyes.  His 6’4” frame was sitting comfortably in His expensive ergonomic leather office chair with His long legs stretched out before Him under His mahogany desk.  His right foot was crossed over His left allowing the right flip-flop to hang off His large foot. 

Nick sighed while listening to the hushed conversation happening in His basement dungeon.  Dracula’s Ashes, or DA for short, was the drug to which the curs were referring.  DA was Vampire Ashes, which was a hallucinogen. 

It got its name from Dracula’s Grandfather, Mircea the Elder, who took the name Dracula after his grandson’s Death because of the fear the name invoked.  In actuality, it’s Mircea the Elder who was a Vampire not the more famous Vlad Dracul III. 

Mircea was already a 1,719 year old Vampire when Vlad the Impaler was born and no one knows who the younger man’s biological grandfather actually was.  Mircea was certainly old enough to have impregnated his wife, a human woman, but Vlad the Impaler and his father were both completely human.  Since they weren’t Damphyres no one knows who lay with Mircea’s wife to give him his children. 

However, despite the mysterious paternity of Mircea’s children he still claimed Vlad the Impaler as his grandson and eventually claimed to be _the_ Vlad Dracul.  Therefore, the two myths combined in later years and Mircea would only answer to the name Dracula. 

Mircea, popularized the use of Vampire Ashes back in the mid-1450s around the same time his grandson was reclaiming the Wallachia Crown.  Some human Mircea found knew of the hallucinogenic properties and tried to ash Mircea.  Instead of killing the human Mircea turned him, and they began collecting solitary Vampires whom no one would miss and eventually began turning excessive amounts of Vampires to fuel their incredibly lucrative operation. 

They were in business long enough to discover that the ashes of Vampires under 3 years old have little to no hallucinogenic properties, or at least not enough to affect a human.  Further research revealed to them that the hallucinogen in their ashes apparently increases with age and that the ashes of Vampires over the age of 1,000 usually caused such severe reactions the customers either lost their minds or were so turned off by the experience they didn’t continue to use the drug.  Coupled with the fact that the hallucinogen in the ashes of those 3 years or older was usually strong enough to cause a noticeable and generally enjoyable effect in humans they limited their victims to Vampires 3 to 900 years in age to ensure they would have plenty of satisfied repeat customers.  

Even when this tale started, so many centuries after the first DA ashes were harvested, the ashers and dealers started each new customer off with the ashes of a three-year-old vampire then, as they built up a tolerance for the low dose, the dealers slowly gave them the ashes of older and older vampires.  Generally, it only took a year before they were using the ashes of a ten year old after that, the tolerance built more slowly, which was just as well since it was difficult to catch the older vampires off their guard so they could be ashed.

Of course, in 1531 when the Pervonachalnyue found out what Mircea was up to They captured Mircea and his Childe in order to put a stop to their behavior.  Mircea and his childe were both tried, convicted, and eventually killed after being tortured for a few years.  Nickolai thought they got off far too easily since Mircea’s illicit business started an epidemic that hadn’t really slowed in the hundreds of years since Mircea started mass distributing Vampire ashes for profit.

Many bought into Mircea’s claims that he was, in fact, _The_ Vlad Dracul and one of these individuals thought himself clever and therefore dubbed the ashes ‘Dracula’s Ashes’.  The name unfortunately stuck. 

Needless to say the drug was very illegal and a general pain in Nick’s ass since He spent more time collecting and interviewing ashers, users, and dealers than He did on most other things He was required to do in His day to day duties as thane of the Springfield District.

Nickolai grinned at the cur’s whispered words as it completely overlooked the fact that while _He_ used the word _interview_ to describe their little talks Nickolai was in fact _torturing_ its companion when the whelp finally admitted to how much of the illegal drug it generally sold in a single night.  Nevertheless despite the its companion’s obliviousness to its plight the pitiful nancy-boy sighed but finally gave a disgruntled, “Fine, whatever.”

Since Nickolai left the basement and office doors open, He could clearly hear the curs chained in the basement as they continued whispering to each other.  Smiling and incredibly amused, Nick listened closely to see if they let any more information slip.  Instead of leaving them in the light tight and soundproofed boxes that served as jail cells, until He was ready to continue interviewing them Nick ordered leah, earlier in the day, to chain them outside their cells.  Having them hung out in the open part of the basement was a ploy to allow them to converse together, hopefully revealing new information, which they couldn’t do in their usual accommodations.

When the cur promised its cross-dressing companion that it’d ‘get them both out of this if ‘ _she_ ’ just kept ‘ _her_ ’ mouth shut’ Nick chuckled to Himself, smiling widely at their stupidity.  There was no chance of either of them ‘getting out of this’. 

They had been killing Vampires under His protection.  Granted, in Nick’s opinion they were all likely pathetic excuses for Vampires if such bumbling idiots managed to capture and end them.  However, they were under Nick’s protection so no matter how pathetic He found the last one, or any of the others, to be Nick knew He must avenge their deaths.  As such, Nick had already entered His two prisoners into the court system where they were both tried and found guilty of, among other things, 153 counts of murder for profit, by a jury of their peers.

Besides, even if Nick ignored that the whelp, who acted and dressed more like a woman than a man, had been killing Vampires for a little over a year and a half it had still been selling DA for just over 22 of its 48 years, which was also a punishable offense.  That was especially important since each individual sale was considered one offence.  The nancy-boy’s nightly sales estimate that it sold about 50 dime bags on average in a single day was the lower summer sales number, rather than the number of bags it sold during the busier and more profitable school year since it worked the school circuit.  It was essentially low-balling the number, without actually lying, to try to spare itself further pain but if 50 was an accurate year round estimate then it had still committed well over 400,000 offenses in those 22 years, give or take.  As such, the whelp was lucky the Judge chose to send it to auction to be a slave for the rest of its miserable existence instead of sentencing it to death, very lucky in fact! 

Of course, when Nick had the whelp stripped that first night He easily saw that despite not having a Property Tattoo on its forehead the whelp had a brand marking it as property.  Nick tried looking up its Master in the Property Registry but found that the whelp hadn’t been registered, which of course was against the law as well, so Nickolai would also be looking for the whelp’s Master.

The other cur on the other hand wouldn’t be so lucky since it came from a long line of ashers and had been actively killing Nick’s kind for their ashes for three decades; just about three quarters of its forty-two years in that incarnation.  Its estimated death toll was well over 5,000, so when the prosecutor presented the Judge with the cur’s pattern of behavior at the sentencing hearing the Judge passed down a death sentence. 

If Nickolai were to let the cur go after that it’d just do the same things in someone else’s territory, and besides breaking the law that wouldn’t look good for Nick; much as it didn’t look good for Georgia’s Thane of the Albany District.  No, Paulson was going to be in a world of trouble for having let that one back out into the population.

As the cur’s companion noted Nick actually laughed when it offered itself to Him.  It wasn’t the worst to have ever offered but it was still pathetic and barely tolerable.  He’d always preferred curvy women with some meat on them the way the Goddess Lada intended most women to be, the way they were before pop culture started force feeding the female population the idea that skin and bones was beautiful, which resulted in women starving themselves to reach the unnatural ideal.  Therefore, Nick correctly felt that skin and bones was generally _not_ beautiful!  Back before He became a Vampire, even up until half a century before the night the story began only those who were sick, or slaves and servants were that skinny or, in the case of the slaves and servants, tanned and with the few curvy and pale exceptions, they certainly weren’t beautiful. 

Nick’s pathetic captive was as He put it, _‘far too fucking skinny’_ , to the point of emaciation.  In addition, its spray tans had left it so overly done it was practically orange.  It looked like those annoying little singing people, Oompa-Loompas, or some other just as annoying name, in that equally annoying movie about a boy and a chocolate factory.  Nick’s darling wife Adleheide, Goddess bless Her, forced Him to watch it with Her a few years before in preparation for the remake that was coming out shortly thereafter.  Ah, the things people do for their loved ones!  Nick knew as soon as the opening title played that He would be scarred for life from watching the movie so afterwards He put His foot down and didn’t have to suffer through the remake.  However, He _was_ still scarred for life. 

The cur really was _that_ orange though and even caused Nick to have flashbacks to the almost two horrific hours of His life He wasted watching that travesty!  Nick’s distaste in regards to its appearance, however, didn’t even take into consideration that it had used and been used so much by so many that it was definitely not someone He wanted to fuck. 

Honestly Nick found its attempt at seduction, complete with overly breathy voice, to be so pitiful and absolutely hysterical that He was actually doubled over with laughter until the cur indignantly informed Nick that it had made a similar deal with a thane in Georgia and _‘He surely wasn’t disappointed’_.  That sobered Nickolai right up.  Of course, by that point He already knew it had made a deal with Paulson but it was still sobering to hear the information confirmed by the pathetic felon.

Unfortunately for Nick, He’d known Edgar Paulson for just under 600 years.  Paulson’s standards and expectations were widely known to be pathetically below average and certainly not up to par with Nickolai’s very high standards and expectations.  In fact, Paulson had never particularly impressed Nick in anything.  Unfortunately, Paulson’s baroness, who happened to also be his Progenitor, fancied him so he’d moved up the ranks of her hierarchy quickly, too quickly if you asked Nick.  In fact, Nickolai knew very few thanes under 1,000 years old who were actually qualified for the position or at least mature and experienced enough, and Paulson was no exception.  Fortunately, at the time there were only a couple dozen of them throughout the world.

Unfortunately, if Paulson was any indication that appeared to still be enough to cause problems for the rest of the population.  So much so, that Nick was seriously considering suggesting to the Pervonachalnyue that there be an age requirement for future appointments to the position.  Of course, the barons were the ones who controlled who became thane so they’d fight a limitation on whom they could choose for the position.  However, Paulson was the fourth young thane to get himself into trouble in the last decade so Nick felt His recommendation was warranted.  Quite frankly, the young misbehaving thanes gave the rest of the thanes a bad name not to mention bad publicity.  Bad publicity, which the Supernatural community definitely didn’t need seeing as how Eturx Yodral’s more than 50-year reign of terror and the Slave Uprising of 1990 were still fresh in human minds never mind that the uprising happened over 20 years before this tale began. 

However, I digress, according to the cur’s version of events it only bought some DA from a dealer and then worked out a deal with Paulson to avoid punishment.  Nick found that odd since everything He’d found on the cur said it had been actively ashing for around three decades. 

It had left a lengthy trail of pissed off thanes and a few barons, and baronesses too, for that matter; it had even shown up on the Marquis’ radar.  The fact that Nick managed to capture it looked very good for Him and His baron since in the last five or so years it usually figured out when the local Vampires were on to it and moved on to a new location just as the district’s thane was planning to capture the criminal. 

Nick had already punched its name and all known aliases into both the Human and Vampire Governments’ Criminal Databases to look for prior cases involving the cur when they first got its prints and DNA only to discover that Paulson listed it as having been captured and ended.  Nick double checked its fingerprints and DNA and confirmed that they matched the woman whom Paulson caught and supposedly destroyed.

Nickolai spent the three weeks they observed the two criminals digging into the situation, first by reading all the paper work Paulson had filed, which wasn’t much.  Nick saw that Paulson listed the cur in his paperwork as a mere buyer, which in-and-of-itself didn’t add up since a buyer would be sold at auction instead of killed.  Therefore, Nick dug deeper still and found the court transcripts, which obviously listed the wretch as an asher.  Then just to confirm the court’s records Nick contacted the witnesses and despite it all having happened more than five years before Nick easily confirmed that it was, in fact, the actual asher in that whole mess in Georgia, but Paulson switched the facts in his final report and kept it for his pleasure for a few weeks. 

Nickolai had no problem with Paulson keeping it for a time even if Nick personally wouldn’t stoop so low, but filing a false report _and_ reporting that he ended it when in fact he actually let it go after he was done with it?  Nick honestly wished He could be there when Lynette Barrie, Baroness of Georgia, found out what her thane and childe had done. 

Nick shook His head in disbelief and thought to Himself, _‘For fuck’s sake he didn’t even try to enhance the cow not to repeat its crimes.  My Vampires, and those of at least 10 other thanes, possibly more than 650 Vampires in all, would still be undead if he’d just bothered to enhance the bitch’s mind.  Then he didn’t even clean up the paper trail or enhance his witnesses’ minds to give his version of the story if interviewed by someone else.’_  

Nickolai quickly and easily found both the paper trail and the witnesses in under an hour of searching.  A few phone calls and the witnesses told Nick everything He wanted to know despite how long ago it had all happened.  Three of them even kept journals and were able to scan the relevant entries and send Nick digital copies that night so He’d have them during future interviews. 

Nick also arranged with the witnesses to send the hard copies to Him so that when charges were brought forth against Paulson the journals could be used as evidence in his trial.  Nickolai gave them permission to take the time to scan the rest of their journals into the computer for their personal records, as they wouldn’t get the hard copies back since they’d be evidence.  When Nickolai arrived at the club the night before the story started, the last of the original hard copies was waiting for Him on His desk, having finally been delivered by Lilith’s Supernatural Courier Service at the district’s expense.  Of course, once found guilty Paulson and his accomplices’ property and funds would be confiscated so that all who spent money investigating and prosecuting their crimes could be reimbursed. 

Paulson figured no one would look into his story, but he should’ve realized the likelihood that someone would look into the story given the fact that he left so many loose ends _and_ released the damn asher back into the general population.  Paulson had to know the wretch would continue as ever and he took no steps to prevent it from continuing its bad behavior.  Nick really couldn’t get over the fact Paulson didn’t enhance its mind, or that he filed a report at all.  It would’ve been wiser for Paulson not to report the cur as captured at all, then there wouldn’t have been court records to contradict him and if that were the case Nickolai wouldn’t have discovered Paulson’s fuckery. 

Also Paulson wouldn’t have unknowingly been so close to being ended himself once the Pervonachalnyue and the Marquis got to the bottom of everything.  Of course, avoiding detection would require far more intellectual thought and strategic planning than Paulson was apparently capable of using.  Perhaps what he was actually lacking was acceptance that other people were intelligent too and might in fact have been smarter than he might be and therefore he should have planned ahead.

Still those were the kind of mistakes rookies and newborns make.  Paulson was no rookie and he certainly wasn’t a newborn either; he was just over 660 Vampire years old, having been Turned in 1348 C.E. when he came down with the Black Death.  Lynette, in a rare show of emotion, felt so attached to him that instead of allowing him to become one of the millions to die from the illness she Turned him.  As such, Paulson was definitely old enough to know better so based on Nick’s knowledge of him Nick figured Paulson was probably just too lazy to cover his tracks or enhance the cur’s memories. 

Nick didn’t and still doesn’t abide by laziness, especially when it came to ashers, so He would’ve been willing to pay good money to see Paulson tortured for years before he was ended, and make no mistake Paulson _would_ be ended.  Lynette probably would’ve done it herself for bringing that disgrace upon her barony.  She was fond of him though so she probably wouldn’t have tortured him first, at least not to Nick’s standards. 

Of course, what Lynette would do was irrelevant because Nick had already contacted His baron and reported everything He found out.  Martin had already given a preliminary report to the Marquis, Balthasaar, and the Pervonachalnyui in charge of that portion of North America, Briseis.  In the next night or two, depending on how long it took Nick to finish His final report, Martin would give them a full briefing only pausing long enough to finish reading Nick’s report first so Martin would have all of his facts straight when he called Them. 

Briseis and Balthasaar were, for obvious reasons, furious that one of the thanes in their territory perpetrated such terrible acts.  While the shame and disgrace wouldn’t actually touch them as they had little to no say on who became thane, since as stated earlier the barons determined that, Briseis and Balthasaar would however be deeply offended and incredibly angry. 

Lynette would also have much to answer for since she was in fact the one who instated Paulson in his position.  Unfortunately Nickolai’s captive wasn’t the first nor the last asher Paulson let go, but at the start of this story They were only just beginning to understand the true scope of Paulson’s crimes. 

While Nick was reluctant to suggest such a thing without proof, He was inclined to think Lynette had to know what’s going on.  Based on what Nick had uncovered thus far Lynette would’ve at the very least heard the hushed whispers on the streets of Paulson’s district about DA users disappearing from the streets and being labeled as ashers allowing the actual convicted ashers to disappear from the system, which Nick’s investigation quickly and easily uncovered. 

If Lynette didn’t hear the rumors then she wasn’t doing her job very well.  Barons needed to know everything that was happening in their territory.  They needed to have people they could trust working for them, and they needed to keep their ear to the ground.  Either way her system wasn’t working.  She either wasn’t told what was happening, which knowing Lynette as He thought He did, Nick highly doubted was the case, or she willfully ignored her team’s reports or, and Nick seriously hoped He was wrong but, she may very well have been actively involved.  He was hoping against hope, for Lynette’s sake, that He was wrong and there was a communication glitch from the ground level up. 

At that point, the best thing she could’ve hoped for was that it be discovered that someone directly under her knew and kept it from her.  That would still look badly for her but it probably wouldn’t end in her final death.  Either way she was going to be answering many angry questions. 

Frankly, she was screwed either way since Nick knew for certain that it’d be incredibly unwise on anyone’s part to anger Lilith or any of the thirteen Pervonachalnyue and regardless of which way it actually played out Lynette would be lucky if all she lost was her position in Their government.  Briseis, while only the seventh oldest Pervonachalnyui was Herself, at the time, already over 408,000 years old so Her power, even back then, was amazing and She wasn’t one to fuck around.  Briseis would get to the bottom of it all very quickly and heads would roll, but not before they wound up begging for death first. 

Paulson, and possibly Lynette, in all his wisdom had behaved in such a manner as to bring all that power and anger down on his and his baroness’ heads.  Briseis was, and still is, incredibly efficient so Nick knew without a doubt that Paulson, and probably Lynette, would be detained before either of them knew what was happening.  In fact, Nick would be very surprised if they went to rest the next day as free people that’s how quickly Nick thought Briseis’ response would be to His final report, which Nick fully planned to have submitted by sun up.

Briseis might have allowed Martin to torture Paulson personally on behalf of all 153 of their Vampires that would still be undead if not for Paulson’s fuckery, but only after She finished interviewing Paulson extensively. 

Of course, there wouldn’t be much of him left once Briseis finished with him.  However, She’d in all likelihood be willing to allow Martin to play with Her leftovers if only to allow the Progenitors, blood siblings, and any living relatives of those who had been ended to feel as if justice had been had for those they needlessly lost due to Paulson’s stupidity and greed.

Nickolai got sidetracked the previous night by the hilarity of the cur’s proposition and His fun torturing the pair so He still needed to find out from the cur’s companion where and when the whelp first bought DA and who its Master was because no one seemed to know anything about its Master other than he was a male Vampire. 

Nick thought it was likely the nancy-boy’s Master was the Mastermind behind their kidnapping and ashing since, in His opinion, they were both far too stupid to be working on their own.  Oh, how Nick hoped the whelp’s Master knew what it was doing!  Even if he didn’t, he should’ve so Nick would, according to the blood red color of the whelp’s brand, have a Vampire to torture, err punish, soon because even if its Master didn’t know the Master was still fully culpable, twice over, for everything his pet did.

Nick knew the pair of curs came to His club, The Pet Shoppe, in Northanaford a few weeks prior to the start of the story to try to buy some DA.  Nickolai’s Childe, Tristian, found them suspect as they waited in line since the scent of Vampire in their systems was incredibly strong and obviously from multiple Vampires. 

Ingesting, shooting up, or sniffing Vampire Ashes leaves behind the scent of the Vampire whose ashes were used.  The same happens if someone is a pet and ingests its Master’s blood.  However, Vampire blood makes non-Vampires sick unless the drinker has been drained of their blood first, has had the Koschei Rite performed on them and belongs to the Vampire whose blood they’re drinking, or is His/Her Mate.  There are hundreds of millions of Koschei’s Children the world over but finding your Mate is fairly rare so the most common instance of blood drinking is a slave or pet drinking its Master’s blood.  Non-Vampires can also drink the blood of Vampires who are of their Master’s bloodline.  However, that’s just about as rare as Mates finding each other is.  In fact, they usually go hand in hand since most Vampires don’t care enough about their pets or slaves to allow them to drink from their Childer unless the pet is also their Mate. 

Since Vampires generally can’t share blood with humans unless they own their soul, the couple was very suspect because:

  1.      The scent indicated blood or ashes from multiple Vampires, which was unheard of unless, as stated, the Vampires are blood related which would make it harder to tell the human had had blood from multiple sources so that scenario was unlikely.
  2.      They didn’t have the facial markings of a piece of property.
  3.      they were clothed which was not the norm for property, in fact a piece of property being allowed to wear normal street clothes was probably even more rare than finding one’s Mate, and
  4.      They were not in the company of anyone who could possibly be their Master and property was almost always at the end of its Owner’s leash when in public. 



Therefore, when they got to the front of the line Tristian gave them the standard blood test required to get into most Supernatural owned clubs. 

The test’s purpose was not widely known among humans other than the very highest members of their Government, and those who do know the purpose swore blood oaths to keep that knowledge secret from the general public.  The club goers therefore believed it was a blood type test to help them find new Masters, so they had no idea what the test was actually testing.  That prevented suppliers and users from avoiding Supernatural clubs so the Vampires could still manage to capture and document a good number of them.

The test pricked their finger much as a blood sugar test would and the drop of blood was put onto a special disposable testing strip that was attached to the computer at the door.  A few moments later it would tell the operator how many different Vampires’ blood/ashes were in the subject’s system, including the sex of each Vampire, as well as if the Vampires were related and all the other drugs the subject took recently.  It also created a DNA profile, which was stored with the test results only when the subject had Vampire ashes in its system.  As the test was done, four hidden cameras took pictures of the individual from different angles and the pictures were also saved with the test results.

Clubs also scanned their patron’s IDs into the computer and compared the information with the file in the DMV database.  That was to prevent underage humans from gaining entry into a Vampire owned club.  The Human Government had been very accommodating in giving Supernaturals access to the DMV and Social Security databases in an effort to cut down on underage customers and property.

The cur came up as having the blood/ashes of 11 different unrelated male Vampires, and the whelp the blood/ashes of 12, in their systems, which was probably the highest results Tristian had encountered in a long time, if not ever. 

Their ID’s were also fake and while possibly among the best fakes Tristian had come across, as they had the appropriate hologram on the front and appeared to have real DMV bar codes on the backs.  The database however was clear that the bar codes didn’t belong to legitimately issued IDs begging the question of how someone managed to get the laminate with the necessary hologram and make seemingly real bar codes.  Nickolai had already notified the DMV and the Human police department both of which would be looking into who was creating those IDs that were so hard to identify as fake. 

Back to that night: given that their identification was definitely fake, Tristian enhanced their minds to get their real names, dates of birth, Social Security Numbers and addresses.  He also verified that they were DA users and that’s why they had the blood/ashes of so many Vampires in their systems and why they were giving fake IDs. 

They flatly admitted to Tristian that they were ashers and that their most recent victim was finally dead and since they had used up the last of their supply of his ashes, they wanted to score some more DA from a dealer.  When Tristian asked why they were not cruising for a new Vampire to ash they told Him they had to wait for their boss to give them the identity and location of their next victim before taking another Vampire.  They also stated that it’d likely be another week or so before that happened to avoid being too obvious since they had taken so many recently. 

The standard procedure when clubs happen upon DA users is to reject them if they had the ashes of three or fewer Vampires in their systems.  The bouncers would also enhance the user’s personal details out of them and confiscate any fakes as well as send the test results, their pictures, and all known information about them to the local thane as well as to all Supernatural owned clubs and bars throughout the barony.  That way the individual would be banned from all Supernatural owned establishments in that territory.  The clubs’ Vampire employees also tended to enhance the user’s memories to remember having a bad reaction to the drug and make the user believe they’d rather eat broken glass than go through that again in an effort to get them to stop using.

Of course, the pair in Nick’s basement had more than ten Vampires’ ashes in their systems _and_ admitted to being ashers.  The usual response to finding users of such quantity, or ashers, was to follow them home and, after independently acquiring as much data on them as possible, capture them for further interviewing before they were sent to court and once found guilty either killed or sent for training and to auction as punishment for their crimes. 

The cur had unfortunately wiped its ID before handing it to Tristian by holding it by the edges between its middle finger and thumb so there were no prints on the ID.  Therefore, after enhancing their personal details out of them Tristian let them into the club.  He did so with the hope that He could get their prints to independently verify who they really were and to help assist in the search for every piece of information out there on each of them. 

They managed to find a supplier who had slipped through the system since he wasn’t a user of his product and said product was triple sealed into clean, air tight, water proof plastic, which prevented any of the Vampires on the premises from being able to smell the bags of ashes.  The seller sold the couple two-dime bags of DA and Tristian bagged their beer bottles as well as the dealer’s scotch glass and the glasses and bottles of three other buyers. 

Nick gave all six glasses and bottles to Mr. Lewis, His investigator, who happened to be at the club giving Nick status reports on several other cases.  Mr. Lewis had one of His men follow the dealer and one each follow the other buyers who were likely first time or sporadic users since they passed the blood test.  Mr. Lewis’ men followed and then enhanced the customers into never wanting to try the drug to prevent them from ending up in the court system. 

Mr. Lewis decided to follow Nickolai’s current captive’s home personally since none of His other men were close by and He was already in place.  The couple led Him right to the whelp’s house in Hockanum, one of the older neighborhoods in Hadlow, down at the base of Skinner Mountain.  Overnight Mr. Lewis set some of His men to stake out the house and four additional men, two each to take turns tailing each of the suspects whenever they left the house since the cur didn’t actually reside at its partner’s house. 

By the following night Mr. Lewis verified the whelp’s personal details and the cur’s identity, its aliases and its lengthy list of crimes against Vampires as well as the fact that it had been captured, tried, convicted, and reported ended by Paulson. 

The whelp was a local, who grew up in South Hadlow and at the time was living in Hadlow.  Although Nick knew the whelp had been working with the cur for a little more than 19 months, Nick didn’t know for whom they were working.  Nick wanted to see if they’d lead Him to any other suppliers or the person(s) they were working for so Nick kept His men on them but didn’t bring them in.  They lay low for more than a week until their last purchase of DA ran out then they disappeared for a few hours. 

The pair met up with Nickolai’s Vampire, Norton Caulfield, at a local dive frequented by some of Nick’s more reclusive Vampires.  Nick had, by the start of the story, already dealt with His investigator’s man who dropped the ball on that one.  The Were was too busy sleeping instead of paying attention, his excuse of having a newborn child at home notwithstanding, so he completely missed the couple leaving the Hadlow Mall.  It was weeks before his Were healing was completely done repairing the damage Nick did to him since he got lazy and as stated earlier Nick, rightly, didn’t abide by laziness, _especially_ when it involved ashers.

When the sleepy Were finally bothered to go back to the whelp’s house to look for them the pair had already returned with Mr. Caulfield in their custody, which put Nick in a tricky situation.  On the one hand, if they tried to storm the house the couple would likely panic and kill Nick’s Vampire.  On the other hand waiting too long would also probably get him killed. 

Everything Nick had on the pair said that since they teamed up they were in the habit of kidnapping Vampires their boss chose for them and killing them for their ashes shortly after acquiring the Vampires, usually within hours of kidnapping the Vampire.  However, Mr. Lewis’ man heard a phone conversation that made it clear they had kidnapped Mr. Caulfield without their boss’ prior research or say so.  Consequently, Nick was quite certain His Vampire was safe from the final death for the time it’d take the couple to verify his age and whether anyone would miss him.  Therefore, Nick’s men watched and tried to find a time to infiltrate the house that would put Nick’s Vampire in the least amount of danger. 

The cur would’ve been useless in getting them into the house since it was not on the deed to the property so they tried to corner the whelp but the cur had apparently warned it to stay indoors after dark and not answer the door. 

Of course if Nick had known then that the whelp was the property of a Vampire Nick would’ve known they needed no invitation since everything a piece of property owns, including its house, technically belongs to the Master not the pet or slave.  Once Nick knew the whelp belonged to a Vampire He knew that made the house the property of the Vampire Master and no invitation was necessary.  However, the instances of an unregistered and therefore untattooed pet or slave were so incredibly rare the thought that they might not need an invitation regardless of what the deed said never occurred to any of them, including Nick.

Therefore, they waited and tried to corner the whelp.  Amazingly it obeyed the cur’s commands and not only ignored Nick’s men as they rang the bell several times over the course of a week, but the few times the whelp did go out after dark it parked its car inside the attached garage so it could get in and out of it while still technically in the house.  It would then drive off to do its nightly whoring where it also parked inside its john’s garages.  The whelp managed to avoid being outside unprotected at night by only visiting houses that had attached garages after sunset, leaving those johns without the attached garages for the daylight hours. 

Even if the whelp had just stuck to very populated areas and actively avoided those it didn’t know, it would’ve made its capture incredibly difficult.  Therefore, Nick’s men probably would’ve had to wait until the whelp wasn’t surrounded by busybody humans who would stick their noses where they didn’t belong. 

That’s also why Nick initially didn’t want to try to take them during the day.  Without a Vampire present to enhance them into quietly cooperating, they could’ve made a huge scene and gotten other humans involved, which would put Nick’s men, and the innocent humans, at risk.

Honestly, the whelp seemed so dim Nick was surprised it managed to follow the cur’s orders so adequately, but once Nick knew the whelp was property Nick figured that the whelp’s Master beat the lesson into it back when it first became his pet. 

Trying to catch the whelp and enhance it into inviting Nick’s Vampires into its house wasn’t working so when Nickolai finally decided they were running out of time He switched tactics and asked Mr. Lewis’ Weres to take them both while they were out for the day.  The men would take the couple despite the risks and then have the whelp invite Nick’s Vampires in at night to rescue Mr. Caulfield.  Unfortunately when Nick called His men to give them their new orders they reported that the pair was arguing. 

Nick’s men heard enough to know the whelp had second thoughts about killing Nick’s Vampire.  Apparently, Nick’s Vampire was smart enough to befriend the whelp so now the whelp was attached to Mr. Caulfield and unwilling to kill its new friend.  The cur very loudly objected, stating that since their boss had gotten back to it and approved of the Vampire’s kidnapping and future death he needed the ashes the next night.  Nick hoped the cur would wait until the next night to carry out its order but no such luck.  Less than a minute after Nick called the cur won the argument when it managed to stake Nick’s Vampire. 

It then proceeded to berate its partner in crime for more than an hour; very loudly expressing its anger over the whelp’s stupidity.  The cur was very clear that disobeying such a powerful man as their boss would only result in them receiving a severe beating if not worse. 

The whelp’s horrified screaming and crying confirmed that the cur was the one to do the staking.  The cur quickly brought the whelp back to its side by enticing the whelp with its friend’s ashes, which it reluctantly took, and once it had ingested them, it forgot all about its friend who had just lost his life.  Then the whelp was only worried about how much of the ashes they could keep for themselves without pissing off their boss.  The cur was clear they could only keep two-dime bags and its attempts to point out how dangerous their boss truly was were mostly overlooked by the whelp as it tried to convince its companion to keep more.

Once Nick’s Vampire was finally dead, Nick decided that it was too risky for the rest of His men to try to take them from the house so they continued to keep an eye on them.  Moreover, Nick thought perhaps they could follow them to their boss the next night and find out if the whelp’s mysterious and as yet unidentified Pimp might also be its DA Kingpin since tracing their phone calls led to a prepaid burner phone.  The burner phone’s signal appeared to be ping ponging off multiple cell towers during the calls so not only would the number be absolutely useless in identifying the Pimp but they also couldn’t use the number to track and locate the caller. 

Unfortunately, an overly observant neighbor of the whelp’s called the human cops about strange cars with men inside having been parked on the street for two weeks.  The neighbor paid close enough attention to know there were four different cars taking turns watching the house and suggested to the cops that they were, quote, ‘casing the neighborhood’ to rob them all when they were out for the day. 

Therefore, as the duo left to deliver Mr. Caulfield’s ashes to their boss two Hadlow patrol cars pulled up and blocked Nickolai’s men from following the pair.  One of Nick’s men was able to call in back up but the couple was long gone by the time the backup tried to pick up their scent. 

Mr. Lewis and all of His men were Supernatural Special Investigators, commonly called SSI’s for short, the Supernatural/Vampire equivalent of Police Detectives or FBI Agents depending on whom they reported directly to, the thane or the baron. 

Once the SSI’s talked the beat cops out of drawing down on them, they showed their IDs to the cops and explained that they were investigating two alleged ashers.  The explanation took long enough for one of Nick’s Vampires to show up and enhance the uniforms into speeding things up since they wanted DA off the street just as badly as the Supernatural Community did. 

At the time this story began, The human police in the United States had cooperated with the Vampire Government and Their Investigators, for just over two centuries since Handleman’s law passed in Congress.  The humans immediately handed over alleged ashers and dealers to the local thanes to be handled by the Court of Supernatural Affairs in exchange for Supernaturals turning over criminals for non-Supernatural related crimes when they came across them. 

Handleman’s Law is a United States Federal Law on the books that states that if a human is caught committing or is accused of a crime against Vampires and/or other Supernaturals, including possession of DA, their case is handled by a special human court.  Humans popularly call it Blood Court, though it covers all crimes against Supernaturals, not just against Vampires and its official name is The Court of Supernatural Affairs. 

Supernaturals originally handled the cases allowing the thanes to deal with them and the trials heard by the Magistrate Panels, the same as if a Supernatural committed a crime.  However, there were complaints by concerned humans that the Supernaturals that made up the Magistrate Panels were more predisposed to side with the injured Supernatural and therefore were being more harsh than necessary. 

Little did the humans know when they passed Handleman’s Law that though the juries and judges in the Court of Supernatural Affairs are all human they’d be just as severe in the punishments they’d be handing down.  To that end, the thanes made sure the judges and juries were enhanced frequently enough to ensure the verdicts and punishments were as Supernaturals wish them to be and since few humans knew about Vampires’ ability to enhance minds the humans were wholly unaware of the Supernaturals’ deviousness. 

The CSA, as it’s known to Supernaturals, was judged by humans but run by Supernaturals so it worked very quickly and usually handed down their verdicts within a week. 

The alleged criminal automatically, though often unknowingly, forfeited their right to due process in a normal human court and can and will, in fact, be punished almost immediately in comparison to the time it used to take to prosecute a case in the human court system.  Of course that was before the humans realized how efficient the Supernaturals’ system was and they adopted most of Their ways as their own.

Vampires hold the criminal in a CSA case during their trial but everything else is essentially the same as a human court including that juries are now as the constitution originally had grand juries, in that they’re empanelled for four to eight weeks at a time so more trials can be gotten through the system more quickly. 

The jurors for both the CSA and the Court of Human Affairs, known to pretty much everyone as the CHA, are well compensated for their time to the point few complain, as they’re likely to make more money as a jury member than in their everyday jobs. 

At the time of our tale there were generally, at any given time, as many as 225 juries empanelled for the CSA in Nickolai’s district.  There had been as many as 550 on occasion across the whole of His district, which spanned four counties and encompassed 2,850.57 square miles on the surface of the Earth.

The Special Prosecutor, generally a Supernatural of some kind, would present the proof of the suspect’s crime and perhaps a full confession despite having been Mirandized upon arrest, never mind that the criminal was enhanced to give it.  The jury would decide if the proof was real and if it was the accused would be found guilty just like in the CHA.  Of course, the jury and judge were also enhanced to feel strongly about the punishment of those who committed crimes against Vampires and other Supernaturals. 

The major difference with The CSA’s court system and the original human one is that in both the CSA and CHA there was now an automatic appeals process regardless of the sentence handed down, much like for when an old human death row case was decided.  Therefore, the thane would hold the prisoner for the duration of their appeals though admittedly they only took about a week too. 

The ACLU had contested the system and Supernaturals’ use of corporal punishment a few times but with no results for their efforts.  The Supreme Court first heard a case about that system in 1811; 10 years after the law went into effect and over 100 years before the creation of the ACLU, when lawyers for a Mr. Littman argued against the treatment of the white slaves stating the Constitutional prohibition against cruel and unusual punishment.  The Court upheld that the treatment wasn’t in fact cruel or unusual. 

That was the end of the issue until 1982 when the ACLU brought the Hyde case to the Supreme Court.  Hyde v the United States unequivocally upheld the constitutionality of the law and system.  Furthermore, the court found that the enslavement of convicted felons for both crimes against Supernaturals and crimes against humans and the corporal punishment used to control the slaves were constitutionally permitted due to the constitutional stipulation that only law-abiding citizens were legally protected from such acts.  The Court went on to say that the act of knowingly and willingly committing a crime legally forfeited that individual’s constitutional rights with the exception of their constitutional rights to choose not to incriminate him or herself, the right to a fair trial, and the requirement that suspects be told their rights prior to questioning.  Once the suspect was convicted, it would lose all rights save those specifically afforded to slaves and pets within the Constitution.

The Supreme Court correctly found that regardless of race the Constitution and the Constitutional Amendment abolishing slavery together only prohibited the enslavement and torture of law-abiding citizens.  Supernaturals were careful both when the Constitution was written and ratified and the Constitutional Amendment abolishing slavery was first presented in Congress to make sure they both had provisions to allow criminals to still be enslaved and controlled through threat of or actual violence.  As such, convicts from both the CSA and the CHA were always sentenced to slavery; or death if their crimes were severe enough and regardless of their sentence, they were allowed to be tortured the moment their appeals were exhausted. 

Of course they couldn’t legally be tortured until the last appeal was rejected though that didn’t really stop the Supernatural World from still doing it prior to their convictions, they just made sure when they were done that they healed the criminal’s wounds by applying Vampire blood to them. 

While feeding Vampire blood to someone who didn’t mystically belong to the Vampire would usually make them sick, applying their blood like a topical ointment would heal the surface of the skin to hide the wounds.  Of course, since something called ‘the Koschei Rite’ would have already been done to the suspect upon capture the Vampires could simply heal the wounds through Their mystical control of the Suspects body but as Nick once said, ‘Where would the fun be in that?’  Nick felt pain was instructive therefore, the Vampires healed the wounds superficially and then placed an enhancement to make the criminal unable to tell anyone about it or complain of any resulting pain they might have from the wounds that were merely hidden beneath unblemished skin.  Occasionally Supernaturals had to enhance a few individuals who discovered that the prisoners were sore but for the most part preventing the prisoner from being able to mention the wounds or their pain kept things the way Supernaturals wanted them.

When the story started in 2013, the ACLU had tried to get a few cases heard by the Supreme Court in recent years.  The court, however, kept refusing to hear the cases stating that a decision was handed down in 1982 and that there had been no relevant changes to either Handleman's Law or Constitutional Law since then that would make it appropriate for the Supreme Court to hear a new case about the old laws.  Of course, the local thane in the Alexandria District that handled Washington DC made sure the Justices were enhanced anytime a new case was on the list of proposed cases to be heard.

In addition, Supernaturals made sure, through the use of enhancements, that any attempts to get Congress or the Senate to propose Constitutional Amendments that would make the enslavement of criminals or torturing them illegal were voted down pretty fast, if there even was a vote.  The local thanes each took care of enhancing their district’s federal representatives. 

Therefore, since few cases made it to the Supreme Court and an amendment never went before Congress the appeals process for the CSA and CHA, both, usually took less than a week to be heard and processed and the actual punishment was therefore almost immediate.  The Judge would deliver the sentence of death or slavery and the Vampire Government, regardless of what court heard the trial, would hand out the punishment, sometimes within hours of the last appeal being decided. 

Overall, the process took no more than a month total from capture to either death or the Island Training Facility where they were properly trained in how to be slaves.  If the criminal was a so-called ‘big fish’ and knew the details of many crimes happening against Supernaturals or the names of many other criminals, the process could be slightly slowed down due to the length of the final interviews after sentencing.  Still the process rarely took longer than two months.

The cops that particular time were chatty though and not aware/accepting of the time sensitivity of the situation so Nickolai’s men were forced to wait until their targets got home to continue monitoring them.  Nick then decided to wait until they went trolling for a new victim to pick them up. 

They stayed indoors during the next two nights, until Saturday night, when they went to a dump of a bar on the other side of Springfield owned by one of Nick’s less reputable Vampires, Viktor Romanowski, who didn’t at that time do the blood test or scan ID’s.  His bar, unimaginatively named ‘Viktor’s’, catered to low class humans who were not interested in interacting with Vampires, a mixture of hoods and, if He lived in the south, Nick would’ve called the other half of Viktor’s customers rednecks.  He was sure most humans didn’t even know a Vampire owned the bar. 

Some of Nickolai’s Vampires, including their new target, tended to frequent Viktor’s establishment in an effort to avoid the newly legal groupies found at the ‘for humans’ Vampire/Supernatural clubs.  These groupies were commonly called ‘Crushers’ since they crushed on Supernaturals in general and Vampires specifically.  Once they were of legal age they tended to do anything they could think of to garner the attention of a Supernatural or Vampire in the hopes of becoming a pet or a Vampire’s Childe.  Of course, the ones going after Vampires happily settled for the ‘treat’ of feeding a Vampire and, if they were very lucky, having sex with them as well. 

Those crushers made Vampires’ lives easier in that it was fairly easy to find a willing meal but they were generally very annoying, not to mention demanding, clingy and often delusional, so many Vampires made an effort to avoid them.  The Vampires who avoided crushers rarely revealed their nature until they fed then they would exert their will and erase the knowledge from their dinner’s memory afterward.  That or they only frequented Nick’s Vampire only clubs which offered donors who were paid to be not demanding or clingy.  They also had their health and diet monitored as part of their employment so they tended to taste better than non-donors did.

Victor’s was a hot spot for those not interested in the ease of using a paid donor, or those unable to pay the exorbitant price as was the case with some of the less fortunate newborns who were not properly cared for by their Progenitors either due to the progenitor’s death or just neglect.  Viktor’s bar was the perfect place to blend in and find unsuspecting free donors, or it had been.  At one point Nick had even spent an occasional evening there when He wished to avoid the trappings of His station and just enjoy being a part of society. 

Unfortunately, the ashers’ underground network had apparently identified Viktor’s as a good place to find their Vampire victims so extra precautions were necessary for those who frequented Viktor’s bar. 

Vampires around a century old could generally smell when a human had multiple Vampires’ blood/ashes in them.  That next week Viktor would install the computers necessary to not only begin scanning IDs but to start doing the blood tests on those His nose said needed testing in an effort to document the users He smelled before they could become ashers.  Nick and Viktor both hoped this would allow Nick’s vampires to feel safe once again, when they decided to frequent Viktor’s establishment.

As stated, the test wasn’t really necessary to identify the users and even the sellers as those Vampires close to or over 100 could usually smell the ashes in or on the person.  Most bar and club owners made sure the bouncers were at least a century old and able to smell the ashes, though that seller triple sealing the baggies in clean, air tight plastic concerned Nick, still the test would allow Viktor to better document those He and His bouncers _could_ smell. 

With just their noses Vampire’s identified three or four ashers there every week or two, so with a little help from Viktor, Nickolai’s men easily lured the couple away from the crowd.  They were planning to jump their intended victim whom Nick had previously warned once His men heard the Vampire’s name when the whelp told the cur who their new target was.  The intended target was more than willing to act as bait and the Weres, Demons and Vampires had them surrounded quickly and managed to enhance the couple into going with them without making a scene. 

Nick did preliminary ‘interviews’ to get any pertinent or time sensitive information and then enhanced them not to mention being tortured to anyone then held them for the duration of their trials. 

Once the verdicts and sentences were handed down and the appeals exhausted Nick spent the next two nights interviewing them again.  Nick was pretty sure this time that the cur gave Him everything it knew about other ashers and suppliers.  Unfortunately, until hooking up with its current partner it was mostly an independent operator so it claimed it didn’t know too many names. 

They were both very careful to avoid mentioning their current employer.  Nick was about to try to get that information when the cur propositioned Him and gave Him several new pieces of information about Paulson, including that Paulson ‘hooked it up’ with the source of their near perfect IDs.  The cur also let slip that it had stayed in touch with Paulson since he released it.  Turns out Paulson was the reason it knew when the Vampire Government was getting close to apprehending it, so Nick left them hanging in His basement and eventually had them moved to their sensory deprivation cells for the day while Nick went to continue uncovering Paulson’s fuckery using the new information His captive gave Him. 

By the start of the story Nick thought He knew everything He needed to know about the cur and likely everything it personally knew about Paulson’s involvement, but the whelp’s Master and their boss was over looked the previous night when the cur gave Him the new information about its dealings with Paulson. 

Deciding it was time to deal with the curs hanging in His basement Nick sighed as He finished approving invoices for the bar then stood up and stretched first before nodding to His Guardian who was standing at his post just inside the door.  Nick nodded again to the other Guardian standing outside the door as He left His office and headed down the two flights of stairs to the usually hidden door to the basement to get the last of the information He needed. 

Though He couldn’t hear it, Nick knew His Guardians were telepathically telling the two other Guardians outside the Club that they were moving to the Basement.  The one took his post at the top of the stairs to the basement and the other followed Nick down the stairs, confident that the one outside on street level and the one below in the lower city were both moving position to take Nick’s new location into account.

It was time for some fun; well Nick would be having fun, His prisoners likely wouldn’t enjoy anything He did to them that night.


	2. Bad to the Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koschei is pronounced Ka-ZSHEY. The ‘ko’ is pronounced like the ‘co’ in ‘cop’, the ‘sch’ is sort of a ‘zsh’ sound and the ‘ei’ is pronounced like the ‘ey’ in the word ‘money’. In addition, the emphasis should be on the second syllable.

**Updated Version as of 2015-02-25**

**________________________________________________________________**

**The Vampire and His Pet**

**By Lilly Gray & Robin**

**© 2011** **-2015 Sarah A. Higgins & Robin McAllister**

**Chapter 002**

**Bad to the Bone**

**________________________________________________________________**

Leaving the hidden door open, Nickolai stalked down the stairs certain that no one else would be entering the club and accidentally discovering that despite what the city planner ‘knew’ there were fifteen floors beneath the club.  His Guardians would stop any would be snooper long before they got anywhere near the door to the basement. 

There were underground tunnels and secret floors to most of the buildings in that city; all owned and protected by Supernaturals as was the standard worldwide.  All the cities and towns, as well as most villages throughout the world had underground networks of roads and buildings, little underground cities.  The underground buildings usually connected to the above ground buildings beneath their standard basements.  That was especially important to mixed-breed Supernaturals who lived in areas where both Supernatural and human societies were less than inviting to those whose lineage traced back to more than one species and/or those who were Vampires especially. 

The Purists, as they liked to be called, were at the time more popular in South America and Asia and spouted their propaganda about keeping the Races pure by not mating between different species or tainting the blood with Vampire Blood. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t just humans who belonged to the Purists’ ranks…every species had a group of Purists among them, well except for the Vampire’s anyway; who generally believed crossbreeding _and_ Vampirism were wrong. 

Most Supernatural Purists lived in their species’ natural realms where crossbreeding was usually less prevalent rather than this realm where crossbreeding was far more common.  Therefore, the lower cities, as they were called, were very useful to the Crossbreeds and Vampires in those regions most affected by the human purists since you had to have at least a little Supernatural blood inside you, either Your own or your Master’s, in order to be able to enter the lower cities.  

Those who used DA were not generally an issue since not only did free humans not know about the lower cities but also most Supernaturals could sense humans.  Therefore, a strange human walking around the lower city by him or herself would be noticed quickly and the person would be removed after being enhanced to forget the lower city existed.  Noticing humans who did not belong was made even easier by the simple fact that except for hybrids with a little human blood in them humans in the lower city were property and most property was naked and at its Master’s feet so that made it far easier to spot someone who didn’t belong. 

Of course, uninvited visitors were so very rare since the entrances to the cities were hidden and only Supernaturals could see them or the magickal symbols marking them and Supernatural owned businesses.  That allowed Supernaturals the ability to find safe haven anywhere but kept the humans from ever becoming aware that Supernaturals had those cities and businesses.

Nickolai personally designed the building plans for the underground cities and basements for those locations near, at or below sea level and greatly improved upon the designs for the inland lower cities.  Of course, the fact that the price of the specs and plans were only for a limited number of uses allowed Nick to make a fortune when the thanes or barons wanted to use the plans to build or update lower cities all over their territories. 

In fact over the almost 15 millennia Nick had existed He made more than 55 times the 2013 national debt of the United States just from selling the specs and details necessary to prevent flooding and structural damage from natural disasters as well as designing the hidden passages and entrances to those underground areas. 

Nick’s wife, Adleheide, on the other hand, made a financial killing designing all the magickal work to shore up His structural safety measures.  Her work added to His, further guaranteeing that water leakage and structural damage from unpredictable natural disasters as well as discovery by humans would not happen.  She even went out and did the spells Herself if the thane or baron could not find a local competent Witch to meet the spells’ requirements.

Fortunately most Supernaturals easily recognized that excellent design and magical protection were both necessary to protect their investments and Supernatural society and thus were more than willing to pay the hefty prices Nick and Adleheide’s services cost them. 

The hurricanes that slammed the Gulf Coast in 2005 only did very minor damage to the lower cities despite the major damage above ground.  Nick used the data from those storms and the damage inflicted upon the lower cities in that region to improve the preventative measures taken to prevent flooding and structural damage.  He even gave the updated plans to all of His customers from the previous century free of charge so there had not been any damage from any storms in any of the updated lower cities since 2006. 

The hurricanes, Sandy and Irene, that hit Western Massachusetts in 2011 and 2012, not to mention the June 2011 Tornado and the October 2011 Ice Storm, did absolutely no damage to the lower cities there and made the residents of the local lower cities very happy for all of Nick and Adleheide’s hard work at protecting their communities.  Despite the severe damage that occurred above ground the lower cities were barely inconvenienced during the storms never mind damaged in any way.  The Supernatural Community hunkered down in the lower cities while the storms played out up above and waited for the storms to pass. 

The lower cities didn’t use the upper cities’ utilities, instead supplying their own energy with Geo-Thermal Energy.  Therefore, there were no power outages and the geo-thermal cars and trains ran on schedule and without issues throughout the storms.  Since there were also no leaks to speak of businesses and schools convened as scheduled.

Supernatural children attended human schools part-time, when possible, spending half of the day at the human school learning Math, English, Human Languages, Human History, Human Social Studies, and the Arts.  Then they spent the rest of the day at a Supernatural school to learn Science, Supernatural Languages, Supernatural History, Supernatural Social Studies including Supernatural and Human Relations, Magic, and Physical Education.  Spending time with the human students taught the Supernatural students how to interact with humans and how to keep their abilities to themselves.  As such the children were allowed to practice their abilities at the Supernatural school since Supernaturals in general prefered to have the humans know as little about them as possible. 

The children of the lower cities were disappointed when the storms hit that though they didn’t have to attend their human schools for, in some cases as long as a month, they didn’t get that time off from the Supernatural schools since the storms didn’t adversely affect the lower cities.

All in all the lower cities of the world have always been very popular within the Supernatural Community therefore at the time this story started Nick and His wife were still making more than $500 billion a year selling the details to area thanes so they could update the older specs.  Since there had been so many huge storms worldwide in the years leading up to this story the thanes who had been putting off improving their structural and magickal protections had finally seen that waiting much longer could be catastrophic to their local communities.  Therefore, they were updating everything at a fevered pace hoping to finish before the next big storm hit. 

Then there were the cities beneath the local mountains, since Nick pioneered how to add a whole city to the inside of a mountain around 11,000 B.C.E. He had made even more money. 

The trick to that was avoiding active Volcanoes; while Adleheide’s magickal protections would prevent damage from an erupting Volcano, the inside of an active Volcano was usually full of molten lava so building in the middle was impossible.  However, some cities existed inside the base farthest away from the lava and those were usually populated by the various Fire subspecies of Supernaturals, so the Fire Elves, Fire Demons, or Fire Daemons, might live beside a Volcano. 

Seers usually meditated on old, presumed inactive, Volcanoes to discover if they would ever be active again and Lada, the Supreme Goddess, didn’t lead them astray even once. 

Other than Volcanoes, barons and baronesses as well as thanes the world over spent the 13,000 years leading up to 2013 building cities in their local mountain ranges.  It provided safety and security for the residents of those underground cities as well as gave sanctuary to the Supernaturals who didn’t wish to interact with humans.  There were at the time this story began Supernaturals the world over who hadn’t stepped foot above ground in several millennia. 

Of course, those underground villages and cities allowed Supernaturals, Vampire’s specifically, to set up whole governments and police forces that the humans had little to no clue about.

Nickolai’s district was about 12 times the size of the geographic space it inhabited on the surface of the Earth since most of the land, including the many mountains, had tunnels and cities beneath them.  Most of the cities and towns in His district, including Northanaford, had at least nine stories below what the city planners knew about, but some of them had as many as 21 stories beneath the standard basements the humans knew about. 

Lower cities had vehicles that harnessed Geo-Thermal Energy from the Earth’s core, allowing Supernaturals to have a transit system that created almost no pollution though in 2013 many of their residents still used horse drawn carriages too. 

A whole public works department including Gargoyles maintained their roads.  While the Public Works Department maintained the underground roads, buildings, and magickal protections the Gargoyles specifically maintained the air ducts to get rid of old air and bring in a fresh supply of clean air as well as keep the temperature of the cities fairly moderate.

Nick hated to think what the air would have smelled like if it weren’t for the Gargoyle’s hard work, between just being stale and the animals and their excrement and the living inhabitant’s body odor, well, the place would reek something awful.  In fact, in Nick’s opinion, Daemons alone, with their strong sulfur odor, made the Gargoyles’ hard work worth His weight in gold.

Over all the Public Works Department was very efficient and they even had parks and, as mentioned, schools, for those Supernaturals capable of having off-spring, whole shopping districts as well as several business districts, plenty of residential space and complex highway and train systems.  Since the lower cities throughout the world were usually a minimum of four, three to six story, levels, one on top of the other, allowing the space to have at least four times as much surface space there was plenty of room for all of the world’s Supernaturals.  Therefore, if a Supernatural didn’t wish to interact with the humans above ground they could happily and very easily acquire any and everything they might possibly want or need to live happy fulfilling lives in the lower cities.

There was a five-story level running through the whole area that housed the transit systems below the inhabited levels of the lower city.  In addition to the five-story transit level the building that housed Nickolai’s clubs had 15 secret underground floors (three sets of five floors, one set on each inhabitable level of Lower Northanaford) and the clubs stretched out beneath the surrounding buildings on the city block.  The top five lower floors in the highest level of the lower city were used for housing some of those individuals on trial in the CSA or those just found guilty.  The ten floors on the two lower levels of the city housed Nick’s Supernatural clubs. 

Most of Nick’s Supernatural clientele entered the two lower clubs He had via the underground entrances.  They usually avoided the human club altogether so the various Supernaturals only visited The Cat’s Meow, His underground Supernatural club, which catered to Supernaturals of all species and took up the five middle floors in the complex. 

Vampires on the other hand mostly only attended Nick’s Vampires only club, A Bit of Bite, which was housed on the five lowest floors. 

All three clubs were attached to The Hotel Northanaford, the Five-Star Hotel Nick at the time co-owned.  The upper city hotel catered to mostly humans but the Hotel Lower Northanaford catered to the traveling Supernatural and His or Her pet(s).  The security in both the upper and lower hotel had always been very tight so Vampires always felt safe resting there for the day, though admittedly while underground they slept far less during the day than they would above ground. 

Since A Bit of Bite and the Cat’s Meow both allowed pets to accompany their Masters, the above ground club, The Pet Shoppe, was generally only visited by unowned humans or those Vampires without a pet for the night who were searching for their nightly meal.  Occasionally Supernaturals and Vampires went there to seek out a new pet but generally speaking, pets were acquired through the Island Training Facility or word of mouth.  Crushers searching for Masters were usually of such low quality that it wasn’t even worth the time to consider them so, despite its name; few Supernaturals actually went shopping for pets at the Pet Shoppe.

Vampires with pets who hailed from less friendly areas of the human world did generally visit the Pet Shoppe once or twice just to experience the atmosphere and they usually acted like happy little tourists while they were there.  Generally, though, Nick actually had to pay Supernaturals to frequent the Pet Shoppe and some of His other establishments so the crushers had someone to come and flirt with while they spent their money on water-downed drinks, otherwise self-respecting Supernaturals would never stoop so low as to willingly associate with crushers.

The night this story started, the clubs were all closed and there were no humans nearby so Nick was confident that no one who shouldn’t would discover His hidden basement that night.  Therefore, Nick left the door open and smiled again as the curs’ whispers trailed off and their heartbeats picked up pace while they watched Nick and His Guardian as they slowly descended the stairs. 

When Nickolai reached the bottom of the stairs the cur whispered, “Remember what I said Iris, let me do the talking.”  Nick wondered if either of them realized that even though its words were barely audible to them He heard them loud and clear. 

Nick knew His answer a moment later as the lout loudly said, “Meg you moron!  He could probably hear us upstairs!  Vamp hearing is better than Superman’s so He probably knows everything we’ve said tonight.”

Nick thought to Himself contemptuously, ‘ _Well, well, the whelp is not completely oblivious; too bad it didn’t use what little smarts it might have to steer clear of its partner in crime._ ’

Nick chuckled and said, “Indeed, mr. dvorak, I’ve heard everything all night long.” 

What Nick didn’t tell them was that He recorded everything down in the basement with multiple cameras and microphones and the microphones had a better hearing range than even Nick did at the time.  Nick considered telling them that but then decided against it as they might share the knowledge with the other almost seventy or so prisoners when they were cleaned the next day, as they were every day, and Nick didn’t want them alerted to the cameras which might discourage them from talking freely amongst themselves while out of their cells.  You’d be amazed how much information and evidence Nick gathered simply by recording their jailhouse conversations.

The lout/whelp, who generally answered to the names frank dvorak or iris, felt its hope rise that perhaps _‘the big redheaded Vamper’_ would let it down from the ceiling since its wrists and shoulders were sore from hanging there most of the evening.  Both prisoners were hanging in the middle of the room spread eagle.  At first, it felt good to be able to stand up and stretch their muscles.  The cells, glass boxes made out of two-way glass, were so small the prisoners were forced to squat over the buckets they used when nature called even when they didn’t have to go.  The cells were definitely too small to stand up or otherwise move around in, so they welcomed the change in posture until hanging from their wrists started hurting both their wrists and shoulders.  The whelp thought, ‘ _I can’t win’_.

The lout said nothing though deciding to do things the cur’s way for the time being, though after the way Nickolai laughed at the cur the previous night the whelp thought it might have to step in and talk its own way out of this mess.  The lout knew it received guilty verdicts for 153 counts of kidnapping and murder for profit and conspiracy to commit those crimes in addition to 401,734 counts of possession of and selling an illegal substance and a bunch of other crimes it honestly didn’t remember.  It was a long list and it really didn’t think it had done all those things as They said but They sure seemed to have proof. 

Anyway, the whelp knew the Jury found it guilty on all counts and it also knew the only options were death or slavery but since it didn’t know which sentence the Judge passed down, it was hoping it could talk itself into ending up alive _and_ free. 

The whelp thought to himself, _‘Hell, if Megan managed to do it once before then with the ace in the hole I have at the ready I should be able to talk this Vamp into letting me go for a trade.’_  

The lout figured Nickolai wouldn’t want to have sex with it, though it thought that maybe Nick would based on how hard Nick laughed at the wretch’s proposition.  _‘Hmmm, maybe He’s into guys after all since Megan’s right, He’d be nuts to turn down a sure thing like her, especially since she’s pretty hot all things considered, so maybe He is actually gay.’_   The whelp decided to keep that in mind if its other plan failed, it hoped the plan wouldn’t fail but at least it had an additional backup plan if necessary. 

Based on Kym’s reactions to the whelp’s _‘brat’s’_ abilities the lout knew most Vampires would do most anything to get control of her.  Since Kym only turned down the whelp’s offers to buy her because she was a minor at the time the it figured Nickolai would jump at the chance to own her since she was finally old enough to legally ‘consort’ with Vampires.

Its first order of business, the lout decided, was to blame everything on the cur.  If doing so would get the whelp out of the situation alive, it _would_ too.  _‘Never mind that we had orders to follow, megan’s the one who thought Norton would be perfect for our needs and she’s the one who killed him.’_   The whelp was pretty sure it could spin it that it was an unwilling accomplice every time and that it was trying to help Mr. Caulfield and the others since its Master was a Vampire.  The whelp thought to himself, _‘Hopefully I can make it seem like me trying to help them would be the most natural thing because of Kym’s being a Vampire too and use that to my advantage._

_And if that fails, I’ll throw Ana under the bus.  Hell, if it comes down to my life or hers, well I never did like the damn brat anyway.  Messed up my life from the day she was conceived.’_

As the lout thought about its situation it decided, _‘I might just throw her under the bus whether the first plan works or not.  That would serve the annoying pain in my ass right to end up having to serve this sadistic fuck for the rest of her life.’_

The cur/wretch, who generally answered to the name megan simmons, was hanging just in front of the whelp and to the left.  Leah, the club’s day manager, who cleaned the prisoners earlier that day, secured the cur at a slight angle to the whelp so it would have a clear view of the cur from its spot.  Based on what had happened the previous couple of nights the whelp correctly thought that set up made sure that it would easily see everything Nickolai was going to do to the wretch. 

Nick purposely had the cur set up close enough to its bumbling partner so that Nick could, He hoped, get its blood on the whelp as Nick tortured it.  That would ensure that Nick wouldn’t have to do much to the _‘nancy-boy’_ to get the information He wanted from it since the whelp threw up when it witnessed the least little bit of torture.

Ordinarily Nickolai would just torture the information out of the whelp but it was also prone to fainting.  However, the wretch was a serial murderer with 38 known warrants out for its arrest by the Marquis and at least 28 different barons and baronesses for the final deaths of over 5,000 Vampires (and those were just the ones Nick and therefore His superiors knew about).  The Judge in that new case had already handed down the cur’s death sentence.  Since its death was a given Nick figured He would use the wretch to His advantage to get the information He wanted and still avoid having to deal with the whelp fainting every three seconds.  When Nick finished the interview, He would kill the cur, in front of the whelp no less. 

The whelp’s crimes against Vampires were just slightly less severe.  It was a small-time offender compared to its partner, having only personally helped end a little more than 150 Vampires as opposed to the cur’s more than 5,000.  Therefore, as per the Judge’s decision, when Nick had gotten all of the information He needed from the whelp and found its Master Nick would torture Master and pet together for a while before removing the whelp from its Master’s possession and control.  Then Nick would send the lout to the Island Training Facility on Kadara Island off the coast of Venezuela for cleaning and proper training before the whelp would be auctioned off to the highest bidder to spend the rest of eternity in servitude. 

Then Nickolai would capture, try, and eventually torture the whelp’s pimp/boss, allowing Nick to get whatever information the pimp had on other ashers and suppliers before probably also sending it to the facility too.  Repeat and recycle as needed. 

Overall, it looked like Nick would be having quite a bit of fun for some time to come.

Nick smiled to Himself, as He made sure the restraints were tight around the cur’s wrists tight enough to stay on even if fingers were removed.  Finished Nick looked at their naked bodies hanging from His ceiling.

The whelp had stringy shoulder length chestnut colored hair that clearly needed a wash after spending several weeks in Nick’s custody.  The whelp’s lean emaciated body was that way before Nick captured it, which Nick figured was a result of decades of drug use though Nick also figured the whelp probably thought it made it look more feminine.  Nick just thought it made it look sickly, as its completely hairless 5’8” frame was so thin its ribs and hipbones were clearly visible and Nick thought it was rather unattractive all things considered.  So unattractive in fact that not even the hoop earrings the whelp wore when it was captured or its sculpted eyebrows helped it appear more attractive.

Neither the whelp nor the cur were anywhere near what Nick would call attractive.  The cur had thin long blonde hair that was also dirty and laying limply against its back and shoulders with dark roots showing.  Its ribs and hipbones also showed due to the cur not bothering to take proper care of itself through the years.  Nick thought it could use a few full meals to help it get some meat on its over emaciated body.  Even its arm and leg bones were obvious due to lack of muscle in the limbs. 

Not even the cur’s breast implants improved its appearance though Nick felt the additions He had made, including the property tattoos emblazoned across their foreheads and in the case of cur its property brand burned into the flesh of its ass, slightly made up for their disgusting appearances.  He smiled as He looked over their sickeningly thin bodies, which had deep cuts and burns from their earlier interviews covering them.  Nick had left very little skin untouched and though he regretted that He had not been the one to place the property brand on the whelp, since its Master had done that before Nick captured it, He consoled Himself with the knowledge that they could still have fun that night; well Nick would anyway.

Once Nick checked that the wretch was secure, He stepped back to survey His handy work, taking a moment to once again run His fingers through His short spiky dark auburn hair that was just on the auburn side of brown.  The whelp correctly thought the _‘creepy smile’_ Nick was wearing had more to do with the cuts and burns all over them than with how they were set up. 

Moving to the side Nick set up the charcoal burner, which in the whelp’s opinion was not a good sign if the past few nights had taught it anything.

When Nickolai was done setting the burner up and sticking several large knives in it He paused and seemed to look everything over for a minute before He flicked His eyes over to the cur briefly then stepped closer to the whelp as He said, “Now, I need information from you, mr. dvorak, so here is how this will work.  Every time you give Me a quick and honest answer I’ll do nothing to your little friend, but anytime you evade, outright refuse to answer, or lie to Me I’ll remove a piece of your friend, permanently.  For instance, I want to know when and where you first tried DA.  If you answer incorrectly, I’ll remove one of its fingers, so… when and where did you first try it?”

The whelp could feel its stomach trying to revolt as Nick explained that He would remove pieces of the wretch if it didn’t cooperate.  The whelp’s mind was so busy running through images of what Nick was going to do to the cur that the whelp almost missed the question.  It realized it must have taken too long to answer since Nick added, “I’ll also remove pieces of it if you don’t answer in a timely manner or anytime you cause Me to repeat Myself, so…”

The whelp might have been willing to throw the cur under the bus if necessary to get out of the situation alive, but it wasn’t going to be a _‘total cunt’_ and let the cur be hurt especially since the question was an easy one to answer.  Therefore, the whelp cleared its throat and told Nick, “Um…  I tried DA for the first time at a rave in Springfield shortly after my wife died, so… mid to late June, 1991 I guess.”

Nick smiled as it complied and asked His next question, “Good, now besides kidnapping Vampires where do you get your DA?”  The whelp’s pupils constricted and its eyes shifted just slightly while its heart rate picked up so Nick just knew it was going to lie.

“Um, just some guy, I don’t know His name; I only ever see Him when I’m workin’ the streets.”

Nick twisted the wretch’s thumb off its hand before the whelp even finished the lie.  “Try again… with the truth this time.”  Nick said calmly in comparison to the cur’s screams and the whelp’s, as Nick allowed the wretch’s thumb to drop to the floor and yes He got blood on the lout causing Nick to think, _‘perfect’_.

The whelp wondered, _‘How the fuck does He always know when I’m lying?  Still I don’t want to rat out Kym, if I tell on Him He’ll kill me if this Vamp doesn’t’_ so the whelp stuttered out, “I uh, well…”

The whelp screamed again as Nick pulled the cur’s pointer finger off next.  The whelp couldn’t tell who was screaming louder it or its accomplice, but it decided Kym was just going to have to beat its ass because it wasn’t going to hang there and watch _‘that sadistic fuck’_ pull off all of the cur’s fingers. 

The whelp was fighting back the urge to throw up as it quickly answered in the hope that Nick would stop.  “Kym supplies it to me.  Don’t hurt her no more, please just stop.”

Nick smiled and asked the whelp, “What is Kim’s last name and where can I find her?”  The whelp paused, so moving human slow Nick reached for another finger causing the whelp to answer quickly once it saw Nick move.

“Sai, His name is Kym Sai.  He lives in Springfield; His hoes work the South End.  You should be able to find Him ‘round the corner of Palmer Ave.  Plus He’s got a house in the Timberland Park neighborhood, 61 Somerland Street.” 

Nick thought to Himself, **_‘_** _Kym Sai?  He’s the ever so powerful boss.  I suppose to a couple of lowly and pathetic humans such as these he might seem pretty powerful but really in the Supernatural world Kym is a nobody.  Kym Sai is, and always has been, a lower class Vampire.  I dare say, considering what I know of his life, he was a lower class human as well.’_

To say Nick had a history with Kym would be a gross understatement.  Kym still owed Nick for killing one of His Childer the night Nick’s Childe rose so His smile widened as He started coming up with ways to punish Kym.

Clearly, Kym had been squatting in Nick’s district without reporting his presence for quite some time.  Nick decided He’d have to call Jacobs, His Hampden County steward, and see if he knew anything about Kym being in the area.  But Nick still smiled at the prospect of punishing Kym for not only not reporting in when he moved there but possibly for dealing and supplying as well as running an unauthorized brothel.  Not to mention Nick was quite certain now that He knew Kym’s identity that Kym was likely the whelp’s unauthorized Master.  In addition to that Nick realized He might even be able to convince the Magistrate Panel that Kym had been illegally possessing unregistered whores, especially if Kym gave them the Koschei Rite. 

Honestly, Nick was surprised Kym had been able to stay low enough under the radar not to be caught if he truly had been doing those things, as Nick believed.  In the meantime, Nick tore off another finger just for the fun of it.

The whelp screamed, “I told You.  I told You!  Stop!  Please!”  The whelp was crying almost hysterically, which Nick thought was absolutely pitiful.  “Just stop.”

“That was for pausing unduly.”  It looked confused, and Nick could practically see the whelp’s mind repeating the word ‘unduly’ trying to figure out what it meant.  A moment later Nick smiled as He saw understanding flicker in its deep green eyes, which Nick thought were the only attractive things about the whelp, before it nodded and promised not to pause anymore. 

Nick was sure it could barely hear its promise to Him over the racket the cur was making.  Nick thought the noise was damn annoying so He bent over and picked up the wretch’s fingers that He previously dropped to the floor.  Standing back up, Nick ran the bloody ends of the stumps over the wretch’s open lips, before He shoved them in to its mouth and told it to close its mouth around them.  When it did as told and Nick could see its garishly manicured fingernails sticking out of its mouth just slightly He continued instructing it, “If those leave your mouth, I will pull off the rest of your fingers and move on to your toes.  Am I clear?” 

The cur nodded slowly, its tears mixing with the blood pouring out of its wounds and down its arm and face.  Turning back to the whelp Nick asked it, “Is Kym selling DA to the public or just supplying his workers with it to keep them compliant?”

Kym told the whelp there were worse Vampires to be caught up with than him.  He even used Nick as an example of one such Vampire and the whelp was beginning to believe Kym was right about what a bastard and sadistic fuck Nick was. 

However, the whelp also realized it was stuck in that situation so _‘in for a penny, in for a pound’_ ; it promptly answered Nick’s question for fear of Him hurting the cur worse.  “He does both.  He’s got a warehouse that He uses to collect the homeless no one will miss.  He turns them and keeps them hostage for at least three years to get the hallucinogenic properties in their ashes and then He kills them to collect the ashes. 

Rumor has it Springfield and the surrounding towns have such low homeless rates the last decade or two because Kym’s rounding them up every time He comes across someone down on their luck.  I ain’t never been to the warehouse so I don’t know where it’s at but I’ve heard Kym talk about it. 

He has His hookers alternate drinking from Him and getting bags of ashes at the end of every night if we bring Him cash, though if He thinks we didn’t bring in enough dough He’ll hold out on us.”

The whelp’s statement confirmed that Kym had given the Koschei Rite to more than just the whelp, as Kym’s whores would not be able to drink Kym’s blood otherwise.  However, instead of pleasing Him, the whelp’s words, as it spoke, made Nick’s proverbial blood pressure rise and His fangs itched to drop.  _‘That asshole Kym has been rounding up homeless humans and then turning them against their will?  Likely torturing them while he waits for the blood to ‘cure’, and then as if all that isn’t bad enough he kills them for their ashes…_   _Oh I’m going to enjoy teaching that bastard a lesson or two about what is and is not acceptable behavior.’_   Nick thought viciously.

Nick, like the overwhelming majority of Supernaturals, was a firm believer that Supernaturals were inherently better and far superior to humans but that didn’t mean Nick, or even the majority of Supernaturals, thought that common, law-abiding humans should be mistreated or turned against their will for profit and then tortured.  Nick only mistreated those who committed crimes against Supernaturals and quite frankly, He felt they fully deserved every bit of pain He doled out to the criminals.  However, Nick figured those homeless humans likely did nothing against His kind and therefore shouldn’t be subject to such abhorrent behavior as what Nick was beginning to see Kym had been doing in _Nick’s_ district.

In addition, Nick didn’t believe anyone, Vampire or not, should be killed for profit, punishment perhaps, when the crime was severe enough, but definitely not for profit.

Nick took a deep breath that He didn’t need in order to calm down and through gritted teeth asked, “Besides his own Children where does Kym get the DA he sells or gives his whores?  How much product does he sell nightly?  Are his unwilling children his only source or does he have other whores doing the same things you’ve been doing for him?  Is he sticking to kidnapping only in My District or does he have people collecting humans and Vampires elsewhere?”

“I don’t know for sure, I’ve only ever gotten a dime bag every other night from Him and He does the same to the other hoes so that’s about one Vampire’s worth every two nights.  Most of us take 10 year old ashes so those would come from kidnapped Vamps.  But He’s not in the habit of talking about His operations more than absolutely necessary!  I know He turns someone just about every night which mostly goes to new buyers or dabblers so since the majority of His business is repeat customers I figure He probably does have the rest of His hoes doing the same things He’s had me doing.  Actually I know He does since we talk amongst ourselves about how often He calls with the names and addresses of Vampires His sources have told Him are in the right age group.  We also talk about how hard it is to ash a Vamp in a city apartment or at least in a house shared with civilians which most of the others are forced to do since I’m the only one who lives in a house by myself.  Most of them have resorted to using abandoned properties to ash the Vamps since those buildings don’t usually have a lot of neighbors or at least not many who would investigate if they heard the Vamp screaming for help.”

Nick took more deep breaths as he thought about how scared and helpless his murdered Vampires must have been.  He paused after He calmed down to think if He had any other questions that needed answers and realized there were a few more details He needed.  “How do you subdue them.  There is no way a Vampire older than 3 years would be able to be subdued singlehandedly.”

“Kym gives us syringes, I don’t know what’s in it but the Vamps can barley walk or even stand up once we shoot them up.  Most of us lure them some where private and then shoot them up and drive them to the place we set up to collect their ashes and then ash them pretty quickly.  Once their dosed pretty much the only thing they can do is scream for help.  You’d be surprised how many folks just don’t want to get involved.  Kym wouldn’t get nearly so many bags of ashes if regular folks didn’t work so damn hard to stay out of other folks business.”

Nick guessed the syringe was at least partially full of silver oxide, which He Himself used to restrain Vampires who had committed crimes and refused to go quietly.  Too much would be lethal but just the right amount would be enough to make a Vampire manageable and submissive enough for a human to restrain, kidnap, and ultimately murder. 

He had another question so He asked, “If Kym supplies you with ashes every other night, and supplies you with names of Vampires to kidnap why did you and this bitch kidnap Mr. Caulfield whom I know your Master did not approve of until after the fact?”  Nick shoved the cur hard enough it actually swayed on its chains momentarily, “Whose idea was it to kidnap him?  Yours?  Hers?  Or am I wrong and Kym ordered it?”

The whelp swallowed thickly obviously discerning that its next words much like its previous words were going to sound bad any way it tried to spin the facts.  “Kym hooked me up with her about a year and a half ago.  Origianlly I was just a whore but He said demand was up and my living conditions were a novelty most of His other hoes didn’t have.  He used that word too, ‘novelty.’  So He hooked me up with Megan to teach me the ropes and we’d dose them and take them to my house out in Hockanum and after a few times Kym decide it was perfect so He started giving us more and more names but then one of Kym’s sources said we were taking too many too often so He told us to take a couple of weeks off from ashing.  Megan suggested we take Norton without Kym’s say so because He stopped supplying me with product… He cut us off until we start bringing in more dough and without the two dime bags I’ve been keeping from each kill  well it was the only way to get more ashes.  At first we thought we’d keep all of it but then I bragged to the wrong person so Megan said we had to tell Kym before someone else did.  Kym was pissed at first because I was trying to get around my punishment since Kym thinks I’m not giving Him everything I make.  He doesn’t believe that business has been slower than usual.  He said His business has been up but I work the college circuit and school’s out until early September so things have been slower but He says it can’t possibly be that slow never mind that we go through this bullshit every summer.”

“Are you really giving him everything he’s owed or have you been keeping a little extra for yourself?”

That got a quick and confident response, “No!  I give Him everything I’m supposed to.  I’m not dumb enough to skim off His take.  I did it once when I first hooked up with Kym back in the early 90s and He beat me near to death so I learned that fucking lesson!  I wouldn’t steal from Him.”

“Is Kym the one who put that brand on your ass?”

The whelp nodded and told Him yes so Nick asked another important question, “When he gave you the brand did he mention anything about The Koschei Rite and did you witness your soul being sucked out of you.”

The whelp looked scared, more scared than usual, as it told Nick, “Yeah, Kym said if I didn’t do everything He told me, how He told me, He’d be able to kill me by killing my soul.”

Nick’s mind triumphantly shouted, _‘Jackpot!’_ , since the whelp’s statement alone damned Kym!  He knowingly and unlawfully kept a pet and even gave it the Koschei Rite with the Brand, not to mention allowing his pet to hide the mark declaring it property and Kym’s failure to give his pet the tattoo.  Of course, if Kym had done the tattoo anyone would have been able to figure out Kym had not registered his pet.  Moreover, to register it Kym would have had to get the paperwork from Nick’s office and therefore register his place of residence, which would have alerted Nick to his presence in His district.

If Nick had known Kym was in _His_ district, He would have kept tabs on _‘the asshole’_ based on His prior knowledge of Kym’s propensity for getting into trouble.  Therefore, although Nick understood why Kym didn’t resister his pet and give it the tattoo Kym was still guilty of breaking human _and_ Supernatural laws governing pets.  Furthermore, that was not even taking Kym’s whores into consideration as Nick highly doubted Kym registered any of them either or kept their Marks visible for that matter.

Nick paused to wonder why Kym had not tried to use the Koschei Curse to call his pet to him although Nick knew the spell He had placed on the whelp’s collar would prevent the summons from working.  The summons and the spell combined would cause the pet excruciating pain and honestly, the whelp had not acted as though it was being called. 

Another option Kym would have had was tracking the whelp’s body by using the soul as a sort of mystical directional which would have led Kym right to Nick’s club.  Nick figured that if Kym had tried either recourse then Kym would know Nick had his pet and would’ve cut his losses and left town already. 

Nick sent up a little prayer to Lada, the Supreme Goddess, that Kym wouldn’t decide to call his pet to his side or track it before Nick got a chance to capture Kym.  Nick could have Adleheide try to reverse track Kym with a spell using the soulless body of Kym’s pet to find the Master of its Soul.  However, that would have been very involved and would have taken a while to happen since, as Nick recalled, some of the components needed to sit under the light of the moon for a full moon cycle starting on the night of the full moon.  The moon was at the wrong end of the cycle as the dark moon was two nights away so Nick crossed His fingers that the spell wouldn’t be necessary, still He resolved to ask Heidi to gather the necessary supplies just in case.

Nick smiled; He was lucky the whelp hadn’t had Kym’s blood in at least thirty nights so Kym couldn’t feel the whelp’s emotions.  Therefore he likely didn’t know yet that Nick got to his pet and had been torturing the whelp thus allowing Nick to be able to catch Kym the following night without having to chase after _‘the fucker’_. 

The CSA trials were kept private and out of the news until the sentences had been carried out through strategic use of enhancements so Nick figured Kym had probably been to the whelp’s house every night or two, trying to find out why the whelp hadn’t been paying him the last almost two weeks.  Since Nick didn’t know where the warehouse was, He decided He’d have His men wait outside Kym’s house the next night and collect Kym that way.  Just to be sure of what the situation actually was though Nick asked, “When was the last time you had Kym’s blood?”

“Uh, second Saturday in June, I think it was the 8th or 9th.”

Satisfied Nick smiled again and sent up one more prayer that Kym was still just as stupid and ignorant of other people’s high intelligence as he was the last time Nick saw him.  As Paulson did, Kym tended to ignore the possibility that others might have been as smart, if not smarter, than he might be.  That would work to Nick’s benefit, as it hadn’t occurred to Kym that the whelp was missing for any reason other than the whelp being a _‘selfish stupid fuck’_.

Pausing Nick went over everything He learned that night and decided He had everything He needed from Kym’s illicit pet so Nick decided to play a bit with His toy for the night…  Nick hoped He would be able to bring Kym in the following night and Nick was pretty sure He’d gotten everything else He needed to know from the wretch the previous night.  With that last thought, Nick leaned towards the cur’s left breast and wrapped His lips around the very tip of the small peak before He bit down hard with His razor sharp demon teeth and jerked His head back, effectively tearing off the tip of its nipple.  A moment later, He carelessly spit the small lump of flesh onto the ground. 

Nick smiled cruelly as the cur screamed louder, despite the fingers in its mouth.  The whelp was squealing like a girl as Nick pushed, poked, and prodded at the cur’s wound with His fingers, being sure to scratch the open wound with His sharp fingernails as often as possible. 

Using His razor sharp finger nail Nick carved the word ‘ASHER’ in capital letters on the wretch’s chest above its breasts, partly because it was fun and partly to help those who would later have to verify its identity know what crime it was accused of without having to look through all the mountains of paperwork on it!  Of course, the moment the cur’s last appeal was rejected Nick’s people placed the bright pink ‘A’ tattoos on its chest and back above its heart and on the soles of the wretch’s feet so carving asher into its chest was not necessary, but it was fun!

After a minute or two, Nick sucked what was left of the cur’s nipple into His mouth, grimacing at its rather sour taste and then tore the rest of the wretch’s nipple free from its breast.  After poking and prodding the enlarged wound, He sucked what was left of the cur’s areola into His mouth before viciously tearing its entire areola off its rather small breast, which finally caused it’s breast implant to tear and start leaking out of the wound.

Once Nick was sure the wretch had felt the full extent of the damage, He repeated on the other breast incrementally tearing off the cur’s right nipple and areola.  He smiled evilly as the wretch spit out its fingers to scream shrilly.

Nickolai decided not to just follow through on His original threat so in addition to tearing off the cur’s remaining seven fingers and all ten of its toes knuckle by knuckle Nick also chose to tear off the wretch’s clit, which, of course, just made it scream even shriller.  Finally when Nick was done playing He decided to make the cur suffer for as long as possible so He went to the storage room and grabbed some sea salt and water before He rubbed a salt paste into all of the wretch’s wounds causing its screams to become even higher in pitch. 

Satisfied it was in as much pain as possible Nick then took one of the hot knives He set in the burner when He came down and used it to cauterize all of the cur’s wounds, sealing in the salt, including its fingers, toes, and breasts.  He took great pleasure in its screams, particularly when He touched another hot blade to where the wretch’s clit used to be, though the last did cause it to pass out.

Dousing the cur with cold water to wake it Nick then stepped back to look it over.  Satisfied it would not bleed out too quickly and pass out Nick levitated so His mouth was even with the wretch’s arm and leaned in to its forearm, licking the blood from it, before just slightly biting down with His fangs.  He tore a hole in the cur’s Ulnar Artery and then returned to the floor to allow its heart to do all the work for Him.  Nick used His control over the cur’s body through its soul to keep the wound from clotting so He was confident that by the morning the cur would feel like nothing but a lifeless corpse, but not before spending hours feeling its blood draining from its body. 

Of course, regardless of sentence all those put on trial for crimes against Supernaturals, including the wretch, were given the Koschei Rite, therefore, the cur would not bleed to death.  No its death would require a conscious effort on Nick’s part.  It would involve summoning the wretch’s soul so it could be shattered into millions of trillions of tiny pieces to wander through the Aether for all of eternity searching for all of the other microscopic fragments, futilely hoping to rebuild its soul and allow the shattered soul to reincarnate.

Disappointingly, the wretch had taken many types of drugs, not just DA so its blood unfortunately tasted thinner and more chemical, almost sour, than it should therefore Nick was not particularly upset about its blood going to waste since it was not very high quality. 

The cur tried helplessly to struggle, but strung up the way it was what could it really do? 

Knowing that the pain of the wounds He inflicted would be excruciating as the cur felt as though it was bleeding out slowly Nick smiled to Himself, even though nothing could bring back His dead Vampires the wretch’s agony as it thought it was slowly dying honored their memories. 

Satisfied the cur would suffer as much as possible during its pseudo-death Nick turned His attention back to the whelp.  The lout had gone silent, transfixed by the sight of its accomplice’s blood slowly pumping out of the wound in its arm so without looking at _‘the nancy-boy’_ Nick asked, “Is there anything else I should know or are we done here?”  Nick moved towards the whelp as if He was going to bleed it next just to make sure the whelp had given Him everything it knew.

The disbelief etched on the whelp’s face looked almost comical as it mouthed the words _‘Oh my God!’_   The whelp was obviously having difficulty believing Nick truly tore off the wretch’s nipples and all of its fingers and toes.  It was also obvious that the cur was not the only one who though it was dying.  The blood was slowly pumping out of the wound in its arm and even the whelp was smart enough to realize its companion only had a little while before it would normally die. 

Of course, the whelp did not know, or at least did not fully understand, the complexities of the Koschei Rite, so it incorrectly thought the cur had a short time before it would bleed to death.  However, as the Master of the wretch’s soul, Nick was making sure that just enough of the cur’s blood regenerated to keep it conscious and alive throughout the night while He also caused it’s wounds to hurt consistently without going numb as most woulds do after a time.  Nick fully planned to explain what it meant to be one of Koschei’s Children but not until after the cur had felt the fear of bleeding to death for hours.  Nick also thought that perhaps He would wait until the whelp was back in its soundproof box before He explained to the wretch the full enormity and horror of what He had been sanctioned by the Court to do to it.

The whelp was oblivious to all of that, though it was obvious to the whelp, regardless of the cur’s possible impending death, that the wretch was very much so in pain.  As Nick pretended to take a step in the whelp’s direction the whelp’s eyes widened, and it realized that this was its last chance to give Nick whatever information it had kept from Him.  Nick easily saw the knowledge fill the whelp’s eyes that it was the time to reveal any ace in the hole the whelp may have felt it had…

Nick had to admit the whelp’s words a moment later surprised Him despite His knowing the whelp was desperate to avoid its partner’s fate.  “Wait!  I… my daughter… she could be useful to You; just please don’t kill me!”

Nick thought to Himself, _‘Not only is it a moron, but it has no honor either!’_ Still to be sure the whelp’s daughter was not an asher too Nick asked, “Why exactly should I care about your daughter?”

“She, she can hear thoughts… other people’s thoughts.  She reads minds.” 

That stopped Nick dead in His tracks as He thought, _‘A Telepath?  Hmmm, it is right; she may be very useful to Me.’_

“Anastasiya is her name, correct?  She goes to Skinner Mountain College and works part time at the Route 9 Bookstore.  She lives with your sister and mother doesn’t she?”  Nick asked.

“Yeah, Ana, how… how do You know all that?”  The whelp looked like it had seen a ghost.

Nick chuckled before answering, “I ran a simple background check on you.” 

Nick turned toward the stairs and said, “I’ll be back to deal with you once I know for sure how useful your daughter will truly be.  Don’t go anywhere.”  The whelp was crying again; which Nick still thought was pitiful.  Nick laughed a full-throated laugh as He and His Guardian walked up the stairs just because Nick knew it would freak the whelp out further.

The whelp got shivers up and down its spine as _‘that damn Vamp_ _laughed evilly_ ’ while disappearing up the stairs.  The whelp knew it was not very courageous to cry but it was so relieved that Nick wasn’t killing it and that Nick was going to go talk to _‘Ana’_ that it couldn’t stop the tears from falling.  The whelp smiled through its tears as it realized it might have solved several problems by telling Nick about _‘Ana’_ : 

  1.      Nick might let the whelp go when He saw the whelp was telling the truth about _‘Ana’_. 
  2.      this whole mess might have been a blessing in disguise.  The whelp figured it might finally be rid of _‘Ana’_ once and for all. 



The whelp felt guilty for a split second when it admitted to itself that Nick would probably torture ‘ _Ana’_ too but then the whelp thought back on everything it had endured with _‘Ana’_ for a daughter and its smile just got bigger.  The whelp shifted its weight on its toes trying to relieve the pressure on its wrists and shoulders from hanging there and resigned itself to waiting for Nick to go find _‘Ana’_.  The whelp hoped Nick didn’t take too long. 

*********

Nickolai looked at Himself in the mirror on the back of the closet door in His office.  He was wearing all black; tight black t-shirt and black workman pants.  The blood didn’t show on His black clothes, so all Nick needed to do was wash off His arms and face in the little ensuite bathroom attached to His office.  He took a few moments to brush His teeth too and rinse _‘the bitch’s’_ foul blood out of His mouth since in His opinion the cur didn’t taste all that good. 

After the lingering film of the wretch’s blood was gone from Nick’s mouth, and His teeth were as clean as ever, Nick returned to His office.  He put on His boots since more often than not when He flew He ended up losing a flip-flop and although it was the right season to be able to find them easily, probably on sale no less, Nick was not really in the mood to have to go buy another pair.  Never let it be said that Nickolai Lucian didn’t learn from life’s little lessons.  When He finished tying His boots, Nick grabbed His keys and His zippered track jacket off the back of His chair before turning off His computer.

Quickly looking over the folder with the background check on frank dvorak, a/k/a iris, Nick made sure He had His information correct.  He paused on the picture of _‘ms. dvorak’_.  In Nick’s opinion, young anastasiya dvorak was a beautiful young woman.  Nick was sure He’d enjoy owning her.

It was Monday night and not only was the club closed, but three of Nick’s Childer were off that night and the other three were out of state currently; therefore, no one besides Nick and His Guardians were in the club so Nick locked the door on their way out.  Nick decided to fly to South Hadlow to save time since He only had less than an hour before _‘ms. dvorak’_ would be getting home from work. 

Before He took off, Nick pulled out His phone and called His assistant, Thad, telling Him to go by the house and make sure there was enough food for an extra mortal on the premises.  Thad assured Nick He’d head right over and collect anything Cook might need to feed an extra mouth. 

Nick had one more phone call to make then He could go.

*********

Tristian was eating a virgin to both men and Vampires with no drug use or malnourishment, a real rarity in that day and age.  Well You could get drug free and fully nourished if You ate one of the donors from Nickolai’s Vampire only clubs or a slave that had been through the Island Training Facility.  However, that particular delicacy was not a donor or slave, just a random girl Tristian met while shopping for shoes, so when His phone rang Tristian almost ignored it, but it was Nickolai’s ringtone.  Tristian chuckled as His phone vibrated across the top of the nightstand singing “Bad to the Bone” to Him.  The girl moaned in disappointment as Tristian sat up from between her thighs.  Wiping His mouth with His hand Tristian reached over and grabbed His phone before it could vibrate off the nightstand.  He thought to Himself, _‘This better be important!’_ as He pushed the talk button then asked impatiently, “What!?”

Nick chuckled as He drawled out, “Tristian is that any way to speak to Your Master?  I’m going to need You to set a better example.”

Slightly confused, Tristian asked, “Nick, what are You talking about?”

Nick chuckled again and told Tristian, “I promise to explain everything when You meet Me at The Pet Shoppe.  I need You to go to the basement and cleanup for company.  The cur’s wound shouldn’t clot as I’m controlling that through its soul but double check that it’s still bleeding; if the wound has clotted, reopen it.  

Then clean up its partner in crime.  Insert a GPS chip in its scrotum and then get it some clean clothes.  Heal up anything that shows once it’s dressed, but leave anything hidden by its clothes the way it is.  I want the lout to remember its visit with Us for quite some time to come. 

Enhance it to stay away from Vampires and other Supernaturals and not to commit any acts of violence towards Us but also have it go searching for a source of DA and to try to buy some in 12 days’ time.  Then I want You to set up the burner with a sizeable knife. 

Also, call Lewis and arrange a two-man tail for Our friend to start immediately.

Finally, I also need a dog-training collar and a lengthy leash.  I’ll be at The Pet Shoppe with My new pet soon, so You don’t have much time.”  Click. 

Tristian indignantly thought, _‘That bastard hung up on Me!_

_Wait…  His new pet!?  As the waitresses at The Pet Shoppe would say ‘WTF!’  Take off for one night and this is what happens, though it explains His comment about needing Me to set a better example.  I wonder if He’s planning to Mark His new pet.  He’s never had a pet before, hmmm.’_

Tristian knew Adleheide would be ecstatic since She’d been expounding on the merits of having a pet for years and Her opinion had only gotten stronger since She brought home slut-whore just over five years before this story started.  Tristian thought maybe seeing the merits of pet ownership up close and personal and using and helping train slut-whore had softened Nick to the idea.

Tristian came out of His thoughts as His dinner stroked her hand down His bare back.  _‘Hmm…’_ He quickly caught her eye and enhanced her mind to stay there until He got back to the safe house.  Ten minutes later, Tristian was showered and done throwing on some clean clothes He kept there for emergencies just like that.  He spent an extra minute styling His hair, thankful that He just had to throw some gel in it and then let it air dry.  Tristian wished He had more time before meeting His Master’s new pet, first impressions and all that, but He was out the door less than fifteen minutes after Nick hung up on Him.

*********

The whelp remembered that horrible day: Monday, June 03, 1991, _‘the day from Hell!’_  It started out _‘wicked awesome’_ in the whelp’s opinion.  _‘Ana_ , _the brat’_ slept in and the whelp and Judith had a chance to have a little fun together, but when they were done Judith hopped out of bed and told the whelp to watch the baby while She went for Her run.

_“Hmm baby come back to bed, You don’t have to run today, Ana’s still asleep, we can have some more quality time together.  It might be hours before Ana wakes up so we can be together for a while longer before she takes You away from me.  You could even run later in the day before I go into work if You have to.”_ The whelp wiggled its eyebrows at Her as it said the words.

As Judith got dressed in those cute little jogging shorts and Her pink sports bra that the whelp loved on Her so much She laughed but said, _“Frankie, I always feel like crap halfway through the day if I don’t run **in the morning** , you know that.  I’ll only be gone an hour and maybe we can have some fun in the shower when I get back.  Even if Asya is up by then she’ll sit in front of the TV long enough for us to have some more fun.”_

The whelp didn’t bother arguing, as it knew it was no use.  Once Judith got something in Her head, there was no changing Her mind about it so the whelp watched through heavy lidded eyes as She sat on the bed to put on Her running shoes.  She quickly finished getting dressed before standing back up to put Her long light auburn hair in a ponytail as She headed towards the door.  After walking out of the room She popped Her head back into the doorway and smiling, blew the whelp a kiss, as She said, _‘Love you Frankie baby’._

_“Love You back Judy baby!”_ The lout called after Her but She was already down the hallway by the time the whelp got the words out of its mouth.  As it lay in bed it mentally griped once again that if they had a _‘normal’_ daughter Judith wouldn’t insist on keeping _‘ana’_ out of day care and they could have longer together in the mornings because Judith’d be able to run while the baby was in school.

The whelp had fallen back to sleep and next thing it knew that little voice it always hated said, _“Papa?”_

_“Mmpfff.”_ The lout rolled over, ignoring the so-called blight of its existence.

Then it felt little asya climb up on the bed as she said, _“Papa, vere’s thomeone at da door Papa.”_

_“Go away brat.”_

_“Dey say is portant Papa.”_

The whelp rolled over again and flung the pillow on top of its face before screaming into it.  A moment later, the pillow pulled away from its face and the little face of its _‘weird ass’_ daughter filled its vision. 

_“Vey waiting Papa.”_ She got tears in her eyes and said, _“I fink thomefing bad happen ta Momma.”_

_‘Shit!’_ The whelp thought as that got it moving since its _‘brat’_ was **never** wrong.  Therefore, it hopped out of bed in a hurry and, not bothering to put on more than a pair of boxers, The whelp ran out into the hallway and down the stairs to the front door.

It barely heard the words as the Detective explained that a drunk driver hit its beautiful Judith while She was running.  The words _‘Pronounced dead at the scene’_ echoed through the lout’s mind as it focused on the reason it felt caused Her to run then and not later in the day: the _‘brat’_ the Detective’s partner was quietly speaking with as the second Detective held her in His arms. 

Asya kept nodding her head as the Detective stared at her, obviously talking to her through His thoughts.  He held His hand up and asya grabbed hold of it, closing her eyes for a minute as she sort of shuddered before she let go of His hand and then leaned up to kiss His cheek as she told Him _“fank You, I pwomise ony ta use it ta help people.”_

The whelp always wondered what she was talking about; convinced and rightly so, that it wasn’t the mind reading she was referring to when she spoke to the Detective.  When the lout asked asya about it later she said, she didn’t remember and since everything else from that day was just a blur to the whelp, it believed her.

The lout barely remembered calling its momma and papa.  It did remember getting rip roaring drunk for the first time since Judith convinced it to get sober and its mother’s disapproving stare as she took its _‘brat’_ to her house for the night as it was according to katherine _‘obviously not prepared to properly care for his daughter.’_   The whelp remembered thinking, _‘Care for her, hell I should be drowning the devil spawn in the bathtub for destroying my life so thoroughly.’_

On the night this story began the whelp was startled to realize it was crying again but then it thought about its last memory from that horrible day and decided maybe, just maybe, it didn’t drown _‘the brat’_ so it could use her to get out of the current ‘jam’ it was in.  The lout came out of its memories of that tragic day when the door at the bottom and to the left of the stairs opened.

The whelp smiled to himself as that _‘other Vamp with the stylishly shaggy blonde hair’_ entered the space.  _‘Maybe He’ll take me down from here and relieve my sore shoulders and wrists.’_   The whelp hoped silently but Tristian just carried a plastic shopping bag from the animal pet store on Main Street up the stairs, returning a few minutes later.  Unfortunately, for the whelp, Tristian still didn’t take it down and the whelp briefly wondered why Tristian was relighting the charcoal burner. 

The whelp got distracted as Tristian rushed about checking on its companion.  The cur moaned as Tristian used His finger to make sure the wound in its arm hadn’t clotted.  Seemingly satisfied, Tristian left the wretch hanging and still pseudo-bleeding-to-death, and He went into the cur’s cell before returning a moment later with the pail it had been using to collect its piss and shit.  The whelp heard Tristian dump the bucket then it heard water running.  Tristian dumped ice-cold water on the whelp a moment later, which caused it to scream.  It was _‘fucking’_ cold and the sea salt Tristian added to the water was causing the whelp’s wounds to burn painfully.  A minute later Tristian was back and dumping more water on the whelp.

The whelp asked Tristian, “Did Lucian go check and see that I was telling the truth about my daughter being a mind reader?”

Tristian stopped a moment and considered the whelp’s words, _‘Its daughter is a telepath?  And it told Master about her?’_ Tristian easily realized the whelp did so to try to get out of its punishment.  The fact that the whelp was enough of a jackass to snitch on its mind reading daughter and Tristian’s Master suddenly had a new pet told Tristian that this mind reader was _‘probably’_ His Master’s _‘shiny new’_ pet.  Tristian was sure to scowl at the whelp who in Tristian’s opinion was a _‘dishonorable asshole’_.  Tristian was amazed that anyone would stoop so low as to betray its own daughter to save its own ass.  In Tristian’s opinion, _‘kids these days have no honor at all if this scum is any indication!_

_Master won’t care about this one’s inherent lack of honor though; Master’ll take the Telepath for Himself.  A mind reader will be a wonderful addition to Our family and Master’s use of the word ‘ pet’ indicates that it’ll be a member of the family, much like human’s have family dogs. _

_If there is truth to this one’s claims that its daughter can read minds the daughter will be a valuable asset that will only serve to make Our positions in the worlds that much stronger!’_

Once the whelp, whom Tristian thought was a pathetic waste of oxygen, was at least a little cleaner Tristian went to the storeroom and grabbed a syringe with a GPS chip all ready for insertion.  Returning to the whelp’s side Tristian lifted the whelp’s limp dick and, holding the whelp's left ball in His hand, Tristian stabbed the middle of its ball, not too deep, just deep enough to keep it from trying to dig it out.  Tristian smiled to Himself as the whelp cried out and blathered on about the pain. 

Tristian didn’t know any man who would willingly dig anything out of their balls, especially if it was past the top surface and deep enough to be hard to find.  To that end, Tristian pricked His finger with His fang and rubbed His blood on the insertion point in order to heal the small wound to make it harder for the whelp to know where it was.  Leaning down Tristian inspected the spot, satisfied that the whelp wouldn’t even be able to see it. 

Standing back up Tristian took His smart phone out and, after typing in the serial number that He found on the syringe, He double checked that the device was working after insertion before unchaining the whelp.  Tristian was sure to twist and pull at the whelp’s wounds just enough to hurt, but not to start them bleeding again.  Tristian tossed some clothes at it and told it to hurry up and get dressed.

“What was that and are You letting me go?”  The whelp asked curiously with obvious hope in its voice as it struggled to put the slightly too small clothes on without aggravating its wounds.

“Just a little something to keep you from doing DA again, as for you leaving that’s up to My Master; if it were up to Me you’d already be on your way to dead like your little friend.  Now shut up and finish getting dressed.” 

Tristian was serious too; the whelp would be dead or on its way to The Island Training Facility if it were up to Him, but Tristian’s Master was far older and wiser than He was.  If Nickolai thought it was safe to release the whelp back out into the world, even if only for 12 nights with a GPS tracker _and_ a tail, then Tristian wouldn’t say anything. 

The court proceedings were kept confidential until after the sentence was enacted, which could take anywhere from two nights to two weeks, but sometimes as many as four or five, to happen depending on how much information the convict had to give during the post sentencing interviews.  Therefore, no one would know where the whelp had been in the previous two weeks and when it was recaptured, Nick would wait a few more weeks to announce the whelp’s conviction, making it seem like the proceedings happened the second time the whelp went missing.

Tristian was quite certain, though, that with Mr. Lewis and His men keeping a close watch on the whelp that They would know if it got into any trouble before the appointed time.  Tristian knew Nick was doubling up on men assigned to watch the whelp to make sure They didn’t have another situation where a tail fell asleep regardless of the GPS failsafe.  Then the men would witness the whelp buy DA in 12 nights and would recapture it, which in Tristian’s opinion was the only reason Nick would ever tell Him to enhance anyone to purchase DA. 

Tristian smiled at His Master’s cleverness as He realized that it was probably a ploy to convince Nick’s new pet to become His willingly…  _‘Be My pet freely and I’ll release your father and will not recapture it provided it stays above the law.’_  Tristian thought to Himself, _‘Like any good daughter ms. dvorak probably loves her father despite how much of a fuck up it is and she’ll likely agree to be Nick’s pet and essentially sacrifice herself for her worthless father._

Nickolai would release the whelp and then Nick would recapture it when it behaved badly and tried to buy more DA thus allowing Nick to keep to His agreement _and_ the court’s ruling while also legally acquiring a new pet.  Slightly risky in Tristian’s humble opinion, but with the added safety net of the GPS chip Tristian was confidant His Master could pull it off without any glitches.

Tristian figured Nick was likely waiting 12 nights to recapture the whelp to ensure that the Property Registration for His new pet would already be approved thus ensuring that Nick’s new pet would be His permanently whether it wanted to be or not since its situation would be essentially irreversible once the brand and tattoo were in place.  The best part by Tristian’s way of thinking was it wouldn’t even think to argue the point since Nick would’ve kept to His agreement with it thus making it much less likely for it to try to use its gift to mislead its new Master.  Tristian thought it was genius!  Of course, that was just an educated guess but it was as good as any other Tristian would be able to come up with.

Once the whelp was dressed and Tristian determined that no wounds showed when it was just standing, Tristian re-hung and chained the whelp and again pierced His finger with His fang to start dabbing the wounds that showed when the whelp’s clothes rode up.  Lastly, Tristian enhanced it as per Nick’s orders.  As Tristian finished, He heard Nick enter the club, presumably with His new pet.  So after Tristian completed His task He headed upstairs to meet the mysterious new pet.


	3. I Mostly Don’t Hallucinate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eochaid is pronounced EE-OH-hee
> 
> Babushka is pronounced bob-USHKA
> 
> Babcia is pronounced bahp-CHAH, with the "a" sounding like the "a" in "father" and the "ci" sounding like the "ch" in "chicken"
> 
> Dziadek is pronounced jah-Dek, with the "dz" sounding like the "j" in "jam"

**Updated Version as of 2015-02-26**

**________________________________________________________________**

**The Vampire and His Pet**

**By Lilly Gray & Robin**

**© 2011** **-2015 Sarah A. Higgins & Robin McAllister**

**Chapter 003**

**I Mostly Don’t Hallucinate**

**________________________________________________________________**

The lout’s sister, isadora gustafson, and its mother, katherine dvorak were living together in South Hadlow, in the house the lout’s father built for its mother.  Nickolai already knew the address for the house so He headed there after He finished His phone calls.  He needed to find out as much about asya from her aunt and grandmother as He could before she got home from work.  The flight only took about 15 minutes and Nick and His four Guardians landed silently in the dvorak/gustafson’s front yard. 

Most of the houses in that section of South Hadlow were all from the Victorian Era though the dvorak house was actually built next to the lout’s grandfather’s house in the mid-twentieth century but built to match the size and style of the surrounding houses.  As such, the dvorak house looked like just any other Victorian house despite being built just before World War II, though it was the only purple house on the street. 

The lights were still on both inside and outside the house.  Nick could easily hear two heartbeats on the firstfloor, near the back of the three-story house coupled with what sounded like the pages of two different books being turned every so often.

Nick decided to knock on the door and wait for mrs. dvorak or mrs. gustafson to make their way to the front door.  Nick would require mrs. gustafson’s invitation since she bought the house from her mother a few years before this story started.  Therefore, she was the owner of the house listed on the deed and thereby the only one who could have invited a Vampire inside.  So if mrs. dvorak had answered Nick would have simply enhanced her to call her daughter to the door so He could get an invitation from mrs. gustafson. 

Fortunately, Nick and His Guardians saw mrs. gustafson peek through the stained glass window in the door before she opened it.  Nick didn’t give her a chance to speak before He caught her eyes and enhanced her into inviting Him into the house.  As Nick and two of His Guardians walked past her into the house, Nick noticed that everything was worn with age but well cared for.  He gestured to the couch and said, “Please sit, mrs. gustafson.”

Mrs. dvorak entered the room a second later so Nick caught her eyes and sent power out to her as He gestured and spoke with authority, “mrs. dvorak please join us.”

Their minds were obviously fighting the enhancements as they both sat down.  Nickolai thought mrs. dvorak didn’t quite look right, there was something off; her eyes didn’t look glazed like a normal enhanced person’s eyes maybe.  Nick couldn’t quite put His finger on what was off but since the enhancement seemed to be working well enough He decided to think about it later. 

He told them that they couldn’t under any circumstance try to rescind His invitation and He pushed enough power at them to make sure the enhancement stuck then He released His hold on the women. 

They both clearly looked frightened so Nick quickly explained what He wanted, “I have some questions for you about your granddaughter and niece.  You’ll answer them quickly and honestly or I’ll enhance the answers out of you and then take out My frustration on young ana when she gets home.  Am I understood?”

Both mother and daughter nodded in unison as they told Him, “Y-yes.” 

Mrs. dvorak quickly added, albeit reluctantly, that, “My granddaughter’s name is Anastasiya or Asya not Ana.”

“My apologies, I got her name from her father so I thought it was ana.”  They both scowled at that but said nothing else on the matter.  They were still frightened but their heartbeats sounded steady and strong, so looking at mrs. dvorak Nick started asking His questions.

“Is it true that your granddaughter can hear people’s thoughts?”

Her eyes widened dramatically but she nodded her head, “Y-yes, it’s true…”

“Mother, don’t start this again, you know damn well it’s just Schizo-Affective Disorder.  The voices she hears aren’t real.  I don’t understand why you insist on feeding into her delusions.  It’s not healthy for either of you.”

“Dora if they’re just in her head then how come she’s repeated my thoughts verbatim to me as I think them.  She’s done the same thing to Frank too, that’s why he doesn’t come around too often he’s scared of her.  Then there’s you… you my dear are in denial since I know for a fact she’s done the same to you and you just rationalize it away saying it was a lucky guess, but no one is that lucky!  Mr.…”

Nick smiled and supplied His name to her, “Lucian, Nickolai Lucian.”

“Mr. Lucian, my granddaughter can hear people’s thoughts but only when she’s not on her medication.  My daughter has Asya so twisted around, that she truly believes she’s sick so she dutifully takes her medication.  But that doesn’t make her ability any less real.”

“Do you know if she can hear Vampire thoughts?”

“I don’t know.  I’m not sure she’s ever met a Vampire to know the difference.”

After hearing that, Nick decided that once He took asya off her medication He would have to think gruesome thoughts at some point to see if she could hear Him.  He wondered to Himself, _‘Hmmm, what else should I ask?’_

“Does your granddaughter have any other abilities of note?”

Mrs. dvorak nodded solemnly as she said, “My granddaughter wasn’t born with Telepathy.  The Telepathy is a result of her actual ability.  My granddaughter is a Mimic.  She got Telepathy and Empathy from a nurse at the hospital just after she was born.  As such, Anastasiya can not only hear thoughts but also sense and affect the emotions of others and she has the occasional dream come true. 

She has other abilities too since her mimicry now only requires proximity to a creature with a power in order for Asya to replicate the ability; physical contact is no longer necessary.  There appears to be no limit to the number of powers she can acquire so naturally she has an overabundance of abilities that have accumulated through the years.  Circumstances haven’t allowed her to have someone to teach her how to use them though, therefore her other grandparents and I decided to have the majority of her replicated powers bound until such a time as she can properly and safely learn how to use and have access to all of those powers.”

“MOTHER!!!!”

Nick happily thought to Himself, _‘She’s a Mimic?  Therefore, she’s a Telepath and an Empath, with glimpses of the Sight and other powers that have been bound.  Praise Lada!  She’ll be very useful to Me in both My personal and professional business endeavors.’_

“Mr. Lucian You can’t possibly believe this nonsense.  Everyone knows it’s impossible to hear other people’s thoughts.  And this nonsense about other powers…  My mother is obviously getting very old and she’s allowing her age to affect her sound reasoning.”

Nick couldn’t hide His smile as He responded to her, “Mrs. gustafson not only is it possible for someone to hear another’s thoughts but Empaths and Mimics are quite real as well.  The abilities are very rare, but real nonetheless, just like Vampires and other Supernaturals.  Surely you’re not going to argue that the supernatural is impossible when humans have known that Vampires and other Supernaturals exist for the entirety of human existence, not to mention there’s a Vampire sitting right in front of you.”

Mrs. gustafson shook her head and ‘tutted’ with her tongue despite Nick’s mention of Vampires so He ignored her disbelief and turned His attention back to mrs. dvorak.  She seemed to Nick to be rather knowledgeable about Supernaturals and the infinite range of possibilities as well as having mentioned binding her granddaughter’s powers so He decided to ask about something that had been bothering Him since He captured her son.  “I noticed your son smells spicier than a normal human… that he isn’t completely human…”

Mrs. dvorak blushed and suddenly smelled less human too, almost familiar but not quite.  “I had…I had an affair with a Fire Demon named Connor Gahagan.” 

Nick thought, _‘Holy shit; they’re Connor’s?’_   He suddenly knew He would have to attempt to give asya the Marks if He wanted to prevent Connor’s father, Eochaid, who was one of the most rabid Purists Nick knew of, from killing Him to rescue his part-demon great-granddaughter.  Though Nick thought it was possible Eochaid might wish to kill his great granddaughter too just for being a crossbreed. 

Either way, this was an unforeseen complication, an exciting complication in Nick’s opinion, but a complication nonetheless.

Mrs. gustafson huffed and asked, “Surely You realize my mother is very old and not well, there’s no way my mother would know a Daemon and she surely didn’t have an affair with one, she wouldn’t have had an affair with anyone, she loved my father too much to ever do such a despicable thing.  These are just delusions caused by the early stages of dementia.”

The fact that mrs. dvorak knew Connor’s name and that He was a Fire Demon specifically, told Nick she wasn’t delusional at all.  He tried one last time to explain about Supernaturals, “mrs. gustafson, Demons and Daemons are two entirely different species; if your mother had mated with a Daemon she would have died shortly after giving birth, after wasting away to practically nothing first.  Daemons also usually avoid the human world since they smell strongly of Sulfur. 

Demons on the other hand can easily and safely interact with humans.  They can even mate with humans without causing undesirable consequences.  The fact that your mother knows the name and sub-species of a powerful Demon whom I know actually exists indicates to Me that she isn’t in fact crazy and that perhaps she’s telling the truth.  Otherwise, how would you explain that Connor Gahagan is an actual Fire Demon that I am personally acquainted with?  A man I know is in fact a Demon.” 

Mrs. gustafson was just staring at Nick with her mouth agape so He decided to ignore her for the time being and focused solely on mrs. dvorak.  He knew anastasiya’s mother was dead but “What other living relatives does your granddaughter have?”

Mrs. dvorak paused briefly, no doubt wondering about the intelligence of telling a stranger, Vampire or not, about their family, but Nick could see the resolve settle in her face and shoulders, “Asya’s mother was essentially an only child as Her siblings were born and dead long before She was born.  However, Her parents are still alive.  They live in Lower Northanaford.”

_‘Lower Northanaford?’_   Nick wondered to Himself.  That meant they were Supernaturals as only Supernatural Creatures and their property were able to live in the lower cities.  Mrs. dvorak made no mention of asya’s grandparents belonging to anyone so Nick decided to go with the assumption that they were Supernaturals.  Which He realized would also further complicate things, but if young asya chose to be His of her own free will then nothing her grandparents said or did would change Nick’s ownership of her.

Mrs. dvorak was still talking so Nick hastened to pay attention in case she said anything else He needed to know.

“In our family besides Frank and Dora here, there are just Dora’s four girls and their families as well as my other daughter, Karina, her husband, Tom and their three girls.  Karina and her family live in Virginia but Dora’s children and their families live in Massachusetts and Rhode Island.  She just had another grandbaby, isn’t that wonderful?”

Nick nodded His head distractedly as He looked around the room while He thought of what else He should ask but paused mid-thought on a picture of young asya with a slightly familiar young woman, though her hair was different in the picture from how Nick remembered it.  Standing He walked to the picture and picked it up off the mantle.  “Who is this?”

“That’s Asya and her best friend Nina, Nina Bartholomew.  She’s actually the pet of a Vampire out in the Boston area.  I think He’s the Childe of the baron maybe.” 

Mrs. gustafson began ‘tutting’ and shaking her head again obviously not approving of the decision her niece’s friend made to become a pet but Nick was distracted by the facts, as He knew them.  The baron’s grandchilde had a pet he used to call nina.  His pet, then called cleo, had hair so dark brown it was almost black instead of the purple hair it had in the picture. 

However, Nick could tell it was the same young woman, which by Nick’s way of thinking meant the baron surely knew about anastasiya.  Since Martin hadn’t contacted Nick about asya, Nick figured Martin was busy planning a way to get anastasiya without involving Him.  Nick knew He definitely had to Mark His soon-to-be new pet to keep the baron from trying to kill Him, because frankly, Nick didn’t want to be baron, which was exactly what would happen if Nick was forced to kill Martin.

Nick wondered to Himself, ‘ _Hmm, is a Mimic/Telepath/Empath who also might have the Sight and other as yet unidentified abilities worth all this trouble…?’_ His answer to that was simple…  _‘YES!’_   He decided it was best to find out who else knew of asya’s abilities so after returning the photo to the mantle He turned back to face His audience and asked, “Who else knows what asya is capable of?”

Mrs. dvorak had a sad smile on her face just then.  “Most everyone knows Anastasiya is different, but most couldn’t tell you how, just that she is.  You heard my daughter, she, and most everyone else, believes my granddaughter is crazy.  Everyone’s scared of her, but other than thinking Asya is mentally ill I’m not sure any of them really know why they’re scared.”

“Does she have a boyfriend or past lovers?”  Nick frowned a bit as mrs. dvorak’s sad smile turned sadder.

“She’s dated once or twice here or there, but she never goes out on a second date.  She’s a good girl; she wouldn’t do anything untoward, not if she wasn’t involved with the person and passionately committed to the relationship.  She can’t get that deeply involved with someone whose thoughts and feelings she can read clear as day, so no to both.”

Nick thought to Himself, _‘Is she saying her granddaughter is a virgin?  Oh, I hope she is.  What a gift that’ll be, wait, I thought…’_

“I thought her medication prevented her from being able to hear thoughts?”

Mrs. dvorak nodded sadly, “They do but if she touches someone their thoughts still get through plus there’s the stigma associated with mental illness.  Very few men are willing to get close to her and honestly I’m not sure she’d trust them anyway.”

Going back to their earlier conversation Nick asked a follow up question, “Do you know what type of creature her other grandparents are?”

Mrs. dvorak smiled slightly and nodded, “Yes her grandmother, Clara Moranz, is 100% Seer and her grandfather, Joachim Moranz, is half Water Elf and half Air Elf.”

Nick nodded, the names were familiar to Him; asya’s grandparents were amongst the wealthiest residents in Lower Northanaford and by all accounts were decent upstanding citizens.  Nick had done much business with Joachim through the years, including working together to build the Hotel Northanaford back in 1727, which at the time this story began they still co-owned together.  Joachim was just a youngster back then only about 1,135 years old when they started that project in 1725.  Nick hadn’t worked with Joachim on any new projects in about 20 years but as far as Nick knew neither Moranz had ever caused any trouble in His District or anywhere else, or at least no one had ever complained about them doing anything they shouldn’t. 

Joachim was a fair businessman and by all counts a fair employer and they had both always seemed respectable and poised whenever Nick ran into them, either at meetings for their jointly owned properties, local charity events, or the occasional Supernatural event. 

Joachim’s assistant had contacted Nick’s the previous day about meeting with Nick in regards to a new business venture.  Nick decided He’d have to hold off on setting up the meeting until after Joachim’s granddaughter was officially His.  As noted earlier, if she chose to be Nick’s property of her own free will then Joachim wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.  Besides, honestly what Nick knew of both Joachim and Clara told Him they wouldn’t complain so long as their granddaughter was given freewill in regards to becoming Nick’s pet. 

Oh, they would probably object to the choices Nick was planning to give asya and the fact that Nick planned to lie to her to get His way.  However, the Moranz’s were old school, so to speak, so they’d expect Nick to maneuver asya into doing what He wished anyway that He could.  Since Nick knew Joachim was also a sadist and that Clara was His Marked Mate but acted more like a Marked pet Nick doubted they would say anything publicly instead choosing to privately inform Nick of their disapproval and then asking their granddaughter if she chose freely.  When she confirmed she chose freely that would likely be the end of it for them, provided that Nick didn’t try to keep them from seeing her.

However, back to young asya, her grandmother being a Seer explained her glimpses of the sight and Nick was sure asya had Elf like qualities that just hadn’t been mentioned yet.  All in all the night was turning out to be quite favorable for Nick and His family, what with His soon acquiring a Demon/Seer/Elf hybrid who was a Mimic with Telepathic and Empathetic abilities and countless other unknown abilities.

As He pondered everything Nick heard a car pull into the drive, so He quickly enhanced mrs. dvorak and her daughter into not thinking about their conversation with Him, just in case.  Nick then told them that when they woke in the morning they would remember that anastasiya had become His pet and was in the process of moving to Northanaford so as per standard procedure when a Vampire takes a new pet they wouldn’t worry if they didn’t hear from her for a while.

Nick and His two Guardians quickly exited the house through the back door.  They joined Nick’s other two Guardians in the shadows of the large home.  Nick’s Guardians were cloaked as they usually were so no one but Nick could see them.  Therefore, Nick also made sure to stay hidden from the driver of the car to keep their location and presence secret until just the right moment.  However, Nick could clearly see that the driver was in fact asya, as she parked the car.

The driveway wrapped around the back of the house to end behind it in front of the unattached two-story two-car garage in front of which she parked the car.  However, the driveway though longer than most because it wrapped around the house was only about 50 yards long.  The only reason Nick had enough time to enhance His new pet’s family and get into position in the shadows near the corner of the house was that young asya was sitting in the car singing along to one of Nick’s favorite songs, ‘End of Me’ by Apocalyptica.  The song was strangely fitting if you took it to be about asya’s relationship with her father.  Either way she was deeply feeling the song as she sang her heart out.  Nick smiled as ‘Not Strong Enough’ started to play and she stayed in the car to sing along to it as well. 

Finally, after ‘Not Strong Enough’ finished playing she turned her vehicle off and got out of the car.  As she stood beneath the little bit of pale moonlight shining from the almost dark moon she appeared to shine like the moon itself.  She was wearing a tight blue t-shirt and short black shorts that highlighted her pale skin and curvy figure so Nick admired the view as she bent over to reach into the car for her purse. 

The back of the garage was in line with the left side of the house and the front wall of the garage was perpendicular to the back of the house.  The driveway ran along the right side of the house before turning left to end in front of the two-story garage.  Therefore, as asya bent into the driver side doorway her back was facing the house and Nick so when she stood back up and closed her door He easily sprang into action. 

As asya grabbed her purse and shut the car door she suddenly realized she could feel strong emotions, mostly satisfaction, deviousness, and anticipation, coming from behind her.  Before she could turn to investigate long arms wrapped around her and a cool hand covered her mouth, barely allowing any sound to escape as she tried to scream.  As soon as Nick had a firm hold of her, He shot up into the sky and started to fly back toward Northanaford. 

Based on the huge size of the person holding her asya deduced it was a man.  She stopped struggling and trying to free herself when she suddenly realized that they were up in the air.  _‘We’re **flying**?  What the hell?’_   She said a quick prayer that Nick wouldn’t drop her and then silently sent up a second prayer that she’d have a chance to fight back when they landed.

He was flying fast, though not His fastest, so 10 minutes later Nick landed in front of His club’s back entrance.  As soon as their feet hit the ground asya started to struggle, so faster than she could see Nick ripped her tight shirt off her, which caused her to belatedly struggle harder as He tore the shirt into strips. 

Balling up one strip of fabric Nick shoved it in asya’s mouth as she opened it to scream and then took the other strip and after slipping it between her lips tied it around her head.  Grabbing her purse from her hand, Nick turned her so she was facing Him and swung her up onto His shoulder before using His suddenly free hand to unlock the door.  The whole thing took less than three seconds.  As Nick settled her on His shoulder, asya quickly began kicking her feet and punching Him in the back with her recently freed hands but He still managed to get the door unlocked and open.  She was still trying to scream despite the noise being drastically muffled by the gag so He was happy He thought to make the gag even if it was a last minute decision.

Once all of them, except the Guardian who’d be stationed outside in the upper city, were inside Nick relocked the door, which needed a key to unlock even from the inside.  They left them unlocked when the club was open to prevent the fire marshal from having a fit, but once the club closed the doors were locked and if you were inside you were not getting out without a key.  It made keeping the prisoners from escaping that much easier.  However, honestly most wouldn’t have the first clue how to get the door from the basement open since it was magickally warded so that only certain people, specifically those of Nick’s line or His best friend, Connor, and Connor’s pet, could enter or exit the basement unaccompanied.  In fact with a few exceptions, most of whom worked for Nick, the only way someone not related to Nick was getting onto the staircase was if they are with either Nick or one of His Childer and they had to want the person to come with them in order for the ward to allow the individual past it. 

Nevertheless, back to the locks He didn’t really need.  Nick hadn’t gotten as old, rich or powerful as He had by not hedging His bets whenever possible.  Therefore, the doors of the club required a key even from the inside.  The fire marshal, who was kind enough to do his inspections after sun set, was enhanced into forgetting about the keyed locks inside the doors every time he came to do an inspection.

Moving on from the locks, Nick decided the best bet was to bring asya to His office where it would be slightly less intimidating for her than the dank torture/interview room her father was currently hanging in.  There was nothing in Nick’s office that she could have used as a weapon so talking there rather than in the basement was no greater risk.  However, really, unless she was going to break a table leg off and stake Him, she stood no chance anyway.

Asya was shocked that Nick ripped off her shirt and effectively gagged her with it in a matter of seconds.  He intentionally bumped her into the wall as He headed up two flights of stairs and again as they walked through a door at the end of the hallway.  Then Nick suddenly and unceremoniously dropped on her on her ass.  She was too stunned to move for a minute but once she got some air back into her lungs, she was up on her feet and clawing desperately at the hateful makeshift gag. 

Nick tossed her purse onto His desk and then focused on her.  She was ineffectively pulling at the gag.  He thought He might have tied it too tight for her to be able to untie it herself, which was not part of the plan; Nick just didn’t want someone driving by or walking to the parking garage from one of the city’s many restaurants to hear her screams as He tried to get her into the club.  Although it was late and the stores were closed to humans there was still a very likely chance that a worker or late diner from a restaurant or the Hotel Northanaford might hear a scream and come to investigate.  While Nick was perfectly capable of enhancing any would-be investigator’s memory He didn’t want to have to deal with any more complications that night.

The club itself was soundproofed so she could scream bloody murder now that they were inside and no one would be the wiser.  The soundproofing only worked when all the doors were closed _and_ locked so when the club was open it sounded like a normal club so as not to arouse suspicions, but in the off hours, no sound escaped. 

Of course, the basement, and Nick and Tristian’s offices were all soundproofed separately.  Since they generally kept the doors to all three firmly closed while the club was open no one was the wiser about their holding those on trial there or the mostly legal torture that sometimes took place in regards to those alleged criminals, even during regular business hours. 

It would not do for the ACLU to find out that they sometimes tortured answers out of the prisoners before they were found guilty and sentenced.  Of course, once they were convicted and sentenced and their appeals were exhausted Nick was free to do whatever He pleased to them.  Provided He only ended the ones sentenced to death, everything else though was fair game. 

Nick wasn’t sure what the average human thought happened to convicts who became slaves or what they thought happened during the course of their new everyday life.  Nick didn’t know if anyone outside the upper levels of human government even knew that slaves were turned immortal by the Koschei Rite.  They probably didn’t know since there were spells and curses in place to prevent anyone in human or Supernatural Government from sharing Supernatural secrets.  If they shared out of turn, the usual punishment was immediate death of the teller _and_ the listener so Nick doubted many knew the harsh truths regarding the Supernaturals’ legal system.  Either way it was best not to encourage the humans to think about it too deeply.  Nick was certain however, that the ACLU would take exception to some of their behavior so the soundproofing kept anyone from being aware of what went on in Nick’s day-to-day duties as Thane of the Springfield District. 

Nick brought His thoughts back to the beauty before Him as she continued to claw at the gag.

As asya pulled at the fabric tied around her head, she watched Nick very closely.  He was in her opinion ruggedly handsome, definitely someone she would have noticed on the street.  She always had a thing for guys with auburn hair, especially when it was so deep almost as if it was brown that was tinged auburn like Nick’s hair. 

The _‘just been fucked’_ or _‘I just rolled out of bed and look this hot anyway’_ style of His hair did not hurt either.  It was all messy spikes, some of which fell down over His forehead into His eyes.  Which, ‘ _holy hell’_ His eyes were crystal clear and deeply verdant; we’re talking a green close to what asya imagined the Irish countryside as being.  She briefly wondered if His eye color was fake.  His shirt was tight so she could easily tell He was fit and His strong muscled arms confirmed her belief that He took care of Himself.

Nick was pale, even paler than asya and as she was so fond of saying, _‘she was so white she was almost clear’_.  As He took a step towards her, she noticed two things, first His skin, while pale white also had a shimmery green and silver cast to it so since He didn’t smell of sulfur asya figured He was most likely a Demon or Elf of some sort, Earth maybe, and she thought the silver meant He was a moon childe. 

Either way His skin was almost sparkly but not quite and so minute she only noticed it because of how the overhead light was hitting Him as He moved in the office He brought her to.  Nick definitely didn’t sparkle like the Vampires in those books that were so popular.  It was more subtle than that, more like a subtle shimmer really.  Second, His height was probably about 6’4”, definitely tall enough to tower over her humble 5’3” and certainly tall enough to stand out in a crowd.  Even though He was definitely not the tallest man she had ever known He was close, but the Crowley twins had at least two inches on Nick and they were about a quarter of an inch shy of 6’7”.

Asya took two steps back to match Nick’s one towards her and gave up her perusal of His handsome looks to focus solely on more important matters like trying to remove the _‘damn’_ makeshift gag.  She wondered how He got her shirt off her and torn to strips and then into her mouth so quickly?  She’d never seen anyone, including Demons or Elves, move that fast!

After taking a moment to admire her lacy and mostly see through dark blue bra, enjoying the occasional peak at the pink of her nipples, Nick took a step towards her to untie the gag for her but she took two steps back.  “If you stand still for a moment I’ll untie it for you.” 

He took another step towards her and she stubbornly took two more steps back so catching her eyes with His Nick tried to enhance her, “Stop moving.”  She just looked at Him funny, so He pushed His control into her harder but she easily shook it off and took another step backwards. 

He said He wanted to help her remove the gag but He was the reason she had that problem to begin with so she thought derisively, _‘forgive me if I am not very trusting of His offer of help!’_   A moment later as He ordered her to stop moving, as though He thought that was going to force her to obey, she felt slightly lightheaded for a moment but shook it off and took another step back towards the ever closer wall. 

She was deeply aware that the wall was going to stop her retreat sooner rather than later and she had to admit she was scared to let Nick anywhere near her, even if the worst things He had done so far were kidnap her from outside her home and gag her with her own shirt . 

Not that she was happy to be standing in front of this obviously dangerous stranger in nothing but her mostly see-through bra and short shorts but she was trying to pretend she was just wearing a bikini top.  Of course, it would help if she were in the habit of wearing bikinis but the important parts of her were mostly covered so she was taking some small comfort in that.  He was still coming towards her so she focused back on His advance, trying to come up with a way out of the situation.

Nick thought apparently the Demon in her and the magick, which He could already tell was present inside her, kept her from being enhanced, He had never heard of one so young being able to brush off a Vampire’s control like that.  Most Demons and Elves under the age of 30,000 could be enhanced, as could Seers as far as Nick knew, so He thought perhaps there was something else preventing Him from exerting His control over her?  _‘Pity that,’_ He thought to Himself.

Maybe her ability to replicate powers was preventing His control.  However, that didn’t sound right either as He’d never heard of any of the handful of Mimics He’d been aware of through the years being able to cast off an enhancement.  That is unless of course; she’d been exposed to one of the few species who couldn’t be enhanced, a Daughter of Lada or a Guardian perhaps.  He thought to Himself, _‘hell just being close to My Guardians tonight might have done it.’_

It definitely couldn’t be the Demon in her as the control Nick had exerted over her father and aunt, who were both half demon compared to His new toy’s quarter demon, seemed to have worked so He was a little confused. 

Nick paused and realized He knew of another creature that was immune to enhancements in His District.  Vincent Sheridan had Power Replication _and_ Power Manipulation as His abilities.  Both powers were close to the same thing but the Power Manipulation did not require contact _or_ proximity to a creature with the power they acquired.  He could simply choose to manifest whatever power He needed. 

Nick knew Vincent and His wife and children still lived in Springfield and He was one of a handful of Nick’s investigators whom Nick also had working as a Detective for the human police force, specifically Vincent worked with the Hadlow Police Department.  Nick thought it was entirely possible Vincent’s path crossed asya’s path while she lived with her father in the Hockanum section of Hadlow so He thought that perhaps she had both abilities and the resistance to enhancements from Vincent.  Nick’s gut and the little voice in the back of His head that He had always attributed to the Goddess were telling Him that was what had happened and was preventing the enhancements from sticking so to speak.  Nick thought to Himself, _‘Oh how useful she could prove to be if it’s true!’_

Nick decided to ponder it all later and smiled to Himself.  Her inability to be enhanced would definitely make things a little more difficult, but Nick was a firm believer that things that were worth having were rarely easy to get.  It might also make owning her more fun as she would be able to fully feel and understand every bit of pain and humiliation He gave her. 

He would be able to coerce her without enhancing her and her shame, embarrassment and humiliation would be doubled or even tripled because she would essentially be choosing to obey of her own free will, however coerced it might be notwithstanding. 

He stepped forward and she stepped backward until her back hit the wall.  Trapping her between the wall and His huge hard body Nick boxed her in with His arms on either side of her head.  Then for reasons He wasn’t currently aware of yet He kissed her forehead reverently, before quickly untying the gag and stepping back, taking the scrap of fabric with Him. 

He quickly decided He would analyze His tender ministrations later as He watched her spit out the ball of fabric and open her mouth to start their negotiations, never mind that she wasn’t aware that that was a negotiation.

She also ignored His tender kiss to her forehead and as soon as the wad of fabric was out of her mouth she immediately asked, “Who are You?  What do You want with me?”

He smiled before answering her questions, “My name is Master Nickolai Lucian.  Can you hear Me?” 

Asya frowned at Him as He asked if she could hear Him and answered without thinking, “Of course I can hear You; You’re talking to me.”

Nick shook His head and concentrated very hard on His actions towards her father and its accomplice while they had been in His care just before He told her.  “I meant My thoughts.  Can you hear what I’m thinking?”

To say she was shocked was a gross understatement, slowly the realization that Nick wasn’t a random kidnapper settled in her mind and it was confirmed when He called her by name a moment later.  “Ms. dvorak; do not make Me repeat Myself.  I guarantee that you won’t like what happens if you do.”

Since He threatened her, she decided to answer Him rather than find out if He was bluffing.  In her opinion, He didn’t look like someone who would bluff.  “I imagined fast whispery soft thoughts which I could barely hear while You were touching me but they were in a language I’m unfamiliar with.  I also imagine I can feel Your emotions, they’re actually a lot stronger than normal people’s feelings, but I can’t hear Your thoughts right now.  I’ve taken my medication religiously so I mostly don’t hallucinate. 

Who told You I can hear thoughts anyway?  Most people know it’s just my mental illness. 

I’m torn between believing I’m actually feeling Your emotions and believing it’s also a figment of my imagination.  However, it’s been scientifically proven that some people are extremely emotionally sensitive and those people can generally sense the emotions of those around them so I’m leaning towards believing I really can feel Your emotions.  You feel excited and triumphant with a little bit of concern thrown in for good measure.

Are You real or are You a hallucination too?  I need someone I know here so I can ask them if they see You too!  Do You know why Your emotions feel stronger than normal?  I mean a lot stronger!  Really strong!”  She stopped talking to take a deep breath and then suddenly snapped her mouth closed as she realized she was babbling.

Nick smiled at both her rambling without breathing and the fact that she wasn’t screaming and crying from His thoughts about what He did to her father and its partner thus confirming what she said.  Therefore, He relaxed marginally as He said, “I’m very real!  I’m not sure how to prove that to you but I’ll think of a way to do just that.  Perhaps I can find someone you know hanging around here for you to ask.  In the meantime, My emotions probably feel stronger than normal because I’m a Vampire, but it might be Supernaturals in general.  I fully plan to test you against all the breeds once I get you trained.”

She silently wondered what exactly He meant by _‘He might find someone ‘hanging around’.’_   Confused she decided to worry about that later since she was still worried that she was hallucinating but either way she knew there was something _‘Supernatural’_ about Him since He flew them there but, “Uh, You’re a Vampire?  Trained how?  What’s this about?”  She was obviously nervous, as she breathed quick shallow breaths and her heart raced.  Since He was a Vampire, she was certain He could hear both clearly.

“Yes, I’m a Vampire,” He paused then continued, “Do you love your father, ms. dvorak?”  Her eyes widened with shock and Nick found Himself enjoying her reactions. 

Asya wondered what her father had to do with all of this.  Still she remembered Nick’s threat so she answered Him quickly yet firmly, “Of course I do.” 

“And would it be safe to say that you’d do anything necessary to protect him?”

_‘Shit!’_  Her mind silently shouted as she immediately realized Frank had obviously gone and gotten himself into trouble again, and Nick wanted something from her in return for turning a blind eye.  Usually they went to her tyotya Dora or babushka to get what they wanted but she guessed now that she’d reached adulthood Nick figured she’d work just as well.  Still, she did love her father and didn’t want it hurt therefore, she answered, though she surprised herself by stuttering, “Y-yes, o-of c-course I w-would.”

“Good, now I feel I must further explain who I am.  I am Supernatural Thane of the Springfield District here in the New England Barony.  I answer to Baron Winslow.  My job is essentially to oversee, regulate, mediate for and protect the Supernaturals of My district.  153 of My Vampires, including a Mr. Norton Caulfield, were recently kidnapped and ultimately murdered for their ashes.”

She didn’t think it possible, but her breaths got even shorter and her heart beat as if it was running a marathon as she wondered, _‘Murdered Vampires?’_

“What has that got to do with me or my father?”  She asked.

“Are you familiar with a piece of filth by the name of megan simmons?”  Asya groaned as she cursed in her head since she knew megan was nothing but trouble the moment she saw it.

“She’s my father’s… well I guess drug buddy sums it up well enough.”

“Yes, well, it is also an accomplished asher.  The cur and your father have been kidnapping and killing Vampires for almost 19 months.  Most recently, it enlisted your father’s help in acquiring Mr. Caulfield.  They kept him hostage in your father’s basement for more than a week and then killed him.  Now, according to your father it tried to release Mr. Caulfield at which time the cur staked My Vampire. 

My spies inform Me that your father _was_ actually arguing to keep Mr. Caulfield alive as they became friendly while it held him hostage.  However, once ms. simmons staked Mr. Caulfield it offered your father some of his ashes to snort and it forgot all about its friend who was just murdered for the powder created when We die. 

Also, your father may well have intended to release Mr. Caulfield but it admitted to Me during its confession that it made no such efforts for the other 152 Vampires they killed.”  She could feel and He could see the blood draining from her face by the second and she tried to stop herself from swaying gently on her feet as He spoke.

She silently ranted, _‘Of all the stupid harebrained, foolish things…  Frank went and helped kidnap Vampires…  Vampires his accomplice then murdered.  Okay, that last time he had a change of heart at the last minute, but let’s face it that obviously didn’t help the Vampire in the long run and even if it had as Master Lucian pointed out Frank didn’t make the same effort for the other Vampires he helped kill.’_   She wondered briefly, what made that Vampire different but then dismissed the question as she had more important things to consider. 

She did however promise herself that the first chance she got she was going to give Frank a piece of her mind because she was quite certain its stupidity was going to cost her greatly.  Nick was still talking so she pulled her concentration back to Him.

“Now, I am sure you are familiar with human law… a participant in a felony, such as a kidnapping, is just as responsible for any other crimes, such as murder, committed during the perpetration of the original crime as the person who actually commits the additional crimes.  Our laws are similar.  As such regardless of whether or not your father argued to release Mr. Caulfield at the time of his death your father will be found guilty of murder.  Our law is very clear that the punishment for the murder of one of Our kind is death.” 

Nick didn’t mention that the lout’s trial already took place and it was found guilty or that the judge already sentenced the whelp to slavery since Nick wanted her to think the only option was her father’s death. 

Asya looked ready to pass out, so Nick hurried to get to the point, “However, I’m willing to consider other possibilities in your father’s case which is where you come in.  I’d be willing to offer a trade of sorts… your services for your father’s freedom.”

She was right this was going to cost her… probably more than she wanted to pay, but her babushka’s face flashed before her eyes and she resigned herself to the fact that she was about to give up, something, she wasn’t sure what that something was, but she knew it was going to be huge.  Decision made she spread her feet a little wider in order to steady herself and looked Nick right in the eyes before she asked Him exactly what He meant.

As she seemed to snap out of her ‘funk’, which pleased Nick greatly, asya asked, “What exactly do You mean by _‘my services’_?”

“I mean you would become Mine, to do with as I please.  My slave, if you will, although I might be amenable to keeping you as a pet instead, but that would depend greatly on you and your willingness to cooperate.”  Nick decided she didn’t need to know that she’d be His pet whether she agreed or not… her father sealed her fate once it mentioned her to Nick. 

If she turned down His offer Nick would make her watch as He tortured her father before sending it to the Island Training Facility then to auction, just to show her what He was capable of and then Nick would chain her to His side permanently.  If Nick had any doubts that she couldn’t hear His thoughts they were gone, as she didn’t react to the images floating through Nick’s mind.

In fact, she was just staring at Him with her mouth open.  “S-slave…  p-pet?  I…  You can’t be serious.  I must be hallucinating, there’s no way this could be real!” 

Let’s pretend for a moment that she believed she wasn’t hallucinating, she was expecting to have to work for Him, probably for free, or give Him a large sum of money, to pay off the debt but this…  She wasn’t sure she could be Nick’s slave.  Asya didn’t think she had it in her to submit her will to another, even if it was to save her _‘worthless shit-for-brains’_ father. 

The word _‘slave’_ floated around her head for a moment or two before she quickly flashed on the dirtier thoughts some of her fellow classmates and the men who hung out in the Erotica section of the bookstore previously thought around her and wondered if Nick would be inclined to do any of those things to her.  If this was a hallucination then she bet He would be so inclined.  Memories of spankings and nipple clamps danced through her mind and she was ashamed to say she felt herself become aroused so she tried hard to bring her thoughts back to the present.

Nick almost chuckled as she firmly stated that she was hallucinating.  He found it very interesting, not to mention informative, that she thought she’d hallucinate someone bargaining to make her His pet.  She might have been better suited to all of this than either of them realized she was if she thought her subconscious would make up a would-be Master. 

Mindful not to laugh at her Nick tried not to get too giddy at this development and calmly told her, “It seems like a fair trade to Me… a life for a life.  Of course, I wouldn’t be killing you, or your father for that matter which is, of course, the point.  Otherwise, I’ll torture your father to make up for the pain and suffering Mr. Caulfield and the others went through prior to their deaths, and then I’ll kill your father, just as its trollop of a partner killed Mr. Caulfield. 

I may even kill your father the same way.  I’m sure the feel of a stake slowly penetrating its chest would more than make up for what Mr. Caulfield went through and the result would be the same.  Of course, I’d be sure to drag it out and make your father suffer as much as possible for its crimes.”  He was bluffing and since He couldn’t actually kill her father due to the court’s decision, He crossed His fingers that she didn’t know enough about the relevant laws to call His bluff.

He struggled to keep His smile to Himself as His bluff apparently worked as evidenced by her shout of, “No.  You can’t!  Please!”

“I won’t if you cooperate and behave.  Now, what say you?” 

He could see the struggle she was going through in her eyes.  It was clear that part of her wanted to let her father pay for its own crimes, it was a murderer after all and she obviously found its behavior appalling.  In addition, He was sure childhood resentment was playing a role in her struggle and He couldn’t really blame her for that especially since the report He read on them said her father tried to sell her multiple times before her aunt finally got full permanent custody.  Regardless, He could already tell that skepticism and resentment aside she’d be agreeing to His very open-ended terms. 

He decided to try to comfort her some, though He was unsure why, “I’m a fair Master.  I’ll only punish you if you misbehave.”  That wasn’t to say that He wouldn’t necessarily cause her pain without it being a punishment.  He loved to cause pain; it brought Him great pleasure, so He would surely torture her just for the fun of it.  However, she didn’t need to know that just then. 

He paused and instinctively took a deep breath to sample the air around Him.  He immediately realized that He was right about her subconsciously wanting a Master.  He also easily realized what that meant for both of them since the scent of her arousal was thick in the air.  He stalked towards her as she tried to shrink into the wall behind her. 

Asya gasped at the slight pain caused as Nick quickly tore off her shorts and panties, carelessly dropping the scraps to the floor.  One hand grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head as the fingers of Nick’s other hand ran through her moistness.  “What has you so excited My little slut?

Her surprise was evident as she stuttered, “N-n-nothing, Master Lucian.”  She looked down at the floor in shame as His fingers continued to swirl through her ever growing wetness.  She jerked a little as His finger found her clit and began to circle it, flicking it every couple of seconds.

Her eyes were where they belonged, on the floor as He thought, _‘Hmm, natural submissive tendencies, this keeps getting better and better.’_   Moving quicker than the human eye could see He decided to leave her bra on but push the cups of it down beneath her breasts so they hung out over the cups.  He knew that exposing her ample breasts to Him while the garment was still on would leave her feeling even more exposed than if He simply tore the bra off completely.  Once the cups were out of the way, He found that her nipples were already like hard little pebbles and her body was glorious.

Nick saw the pet store bag with the collar Tristian purchased for His new pet on His desk when He walked in so Nick stepped away from her and quickly retrieved the collar before again crowding her personal space.  His perfect Tristian was always so very thoughtful and such a good Childe, He bought a choke collar that was also a shock collar and while Nick wouldn’t dare introduce electricity into her above the waist before He secured her soul the collar would come in very handy once she was one of Koschei’s Children. 

Nick quickly slipped the collar over her head and tightened it long before she even realized that He had moved.  As soon as it was in place, He waited for her to exhale and then He tightened it enough to cut off her air supply.

Again her surprise was evident as her eyes shocked open wide but He just smiled as He sampled the air again and clearly smelled that her arousal was only getting stronger.

Her hands scrabbled at the collar, desperately trying to pull it away from her throat, but He prevented her from relieving the pressure. 

“Remove your hands from your collar now or I’ll punish you when I’m done having My fun.  Pets aren’t allowed to touch their collars.”  She quickly dropped her hands but it was obvious it was difficult for her to keep her hands away so Nick recaptured them with His free hand to hold them above her head once more.

Once her struggling and wiggling weakened dramatically and He knew she was moments from passing out He released the collar just enough to allow her to breathe shallowly all the while His fingers continued to play with her engorged clit and slide through her ever increasing wetness.

Once she inhaled, Nick tightened the collar again cutting off her air supply as He told her, “You’re a naughty slut for getting turned on while I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you.  Your father’s fate is uncertain and you’re sopping wet.  You’re nothing but a dirty slut.”

His words deepened her shame about her reactions to Him but she was distracted by her inability to breathe and then He leaned over and quickly flicked her nipple with His tongue, which caused her insides to coil tighter. 

Even though she knew most people would find Nick’s actions revolting, and she admitted she found it humiliating, she found herself intrigued by the idea of doing some of the kinkier things she had seen in other people’s heads when she wasn’t taking her meds.  He seemed to her like the type who’d enjoy those kinds of things.

His hand abandoned her wrists as He grabbed hold of one of her nipples and began pulling and twisting it, slowly twisting harder and harder.  He became pleased when He realized her hands remained above her head as though His hand was still keeping them in place.  He smiled as He again concluded that she wanted and needed this all along to the point that she didn’t even realize He’d let go of her wrists.

As if to prove that He was in fact the type to enjoy _those_ kinds of things Nick’s mouth closed on one of her nipples, His blunt teeth squeezed the tip to the point of pain as His fingers of one hand painfully twisted her other nipple.  Simultaneously the fingers of Nick’s other hand grabbed hold of her slippery clit and He twisted it hard.  The pain shot straight through her and suddenly the thoughts in her mind and what He was doing to her body combined and she found herself cumming for the first time ever. 

_‘Oh my god!’_   Her mind screamed as He twisted her clit and nipple back and forth for a long while prolonging her orgasm as His teeth rhythmically bit down on the other nipple sending pain and heat shooting straight through her to her center over and over.  She found it all very embarrassing but strangely exhilarating!  Asya suddenly found the floor very interesting as her orgasm slowly waned.

She came beautifully; Nick tried to memorize every nuance of her face as she came for Him for the first time.  He didn’t ever want to forget that moment.  He smiled to Himself as her hands still remained above her head just as He placed them and her eyes stayed firmly planted on the floor.  In an effort to promote and encourage good behavior He told her, “Very good My little slut beast you must always keep your eyes on the floor unless I ask you a question and then, and only then, may you look Me in the eye and only while you respond.  When you’re done responding your eyes should respectfully return to the floor.”  As He finished speaking, He released her collar but she said nothing as she stood leaning against the wall gasping for air. 

He stepped away from her so His weight was no longer helping to hold her upright which caused her legs to give out, unable to continue to hold her up forcing her to sink to her knees while still sort of leaning against the wall for further support.  The feelings still coursing through her were intense.

He watched her closely as her arms finally lowered to her sides as she somewhat slumped against the wall. 

When some of the haze receded from her brain, she noticed that He only took a step or two back and she was suddenly eye level with the rather large bulge in His pants.  He looked massive to her!

She licked her dry lips and realized now was her chance to do something she’d only been able to dream about before now.  So ignoring her humiliation and shame and not allowing them to keep her from asking a complete stranger for permission to do such a shameful thing she asked, "Master Lucian?"  When He looked down at her she continued, "Please may I suck Your penis?"

He laughed uproariously which hurt her feelings until He calmed down enough to say, "My little slut, ask Me correctly and I will allow it.  You want to suck My cock so you will ask to suck My _cock_."

She got a small trill of something along with humiliation when He again called her a slut but she soldiered on, “Please Master Lucian, please may I suck Your – c-cock?  Please?”  He smiled down at her and petted her head as He unzipped His pants and slipped His penis out.  She was right He was humongous!

She licked her lips again and looking up at Him asked, “I’ve never done this before so will You please tell me if I do it wrong?”

Nick smiled down at her as He continued to pet her head and face which she could admit, even if only to herself, was very soothing and perhaps helped her to be so brave.  His next words helped shore up her determination too, “Except for biting Me there is no wrong when My cock is in your mouth.  There is however, okay, good, better, and amazing.  Worry not I’ll eventually teach you how to give an amazing blow job.  In the meantime, just try to get a feel for it and do what comes naturally.  I think you’ll be surprised to find that your instincts will likely be able to properly guide you through most of the basics of it.” 

As Nick finished talking asya decided He was right, so she kissed His uncircumcised tip gently, almost reverently she guessed, then sucked just the head into her mouth before swirling her tongue around it; getting the lay of the land as He suggested. 

He moaned and as she looked up His long body, she saw His eyes close and His head drop back.  Focused back on what she was doing she realized His manhood tasted slightly salty and felt cool to the touch, which she supposed made sense since He was a Vampire.  At that moment she wanted nothing more than to please Him so she slowly took a little more of His enormous length into her mouth until it bumped the back of her mouth when He finally said something, "Swallow slut, swallow your Master's cock.” 

She struggled to comply so He said, “Open your throat slut and swallow as you suck Me into it.  I’ve heard it helps if you act as though you’re going to take a big gulp of something.  Also, know that if you vomit on Me I’ll make you lick it all up so you should strive to keep the contents of your stomach where they currently are.”

With a little trial and error and surprisingly little gagging, she swallowed until her nose bumped against Nick's pubic bone.

She held her position for a moment, still swallowing, and then pulled back up off Him until His tip was just at the entrance to her throat.  She paused a moment and then pushed back down.  She wanted to go slowly as she felt fairly certain a blowjob was the sort of thing one wanted to stretch out and allow the man to savor.

His thoughts surprisingly turned into Russian once she picked up a rhythm so she could hear His immense pleasure and His belief that she was doing far better than He anticipated.

Eventually asya started to get dizzy so she reluctantly pulled Him completely out of her throat, being sure to use her tongue to swirl around Him in a feeble effort to make it up to Him that His cock was no longer in her throat.  She took in a big gulp of air, as big as she could, and then swallowed Him back into her throat.

Asya was so into what she was doing that she lost track of time but she had to pull off Nick and take a breath maybe eight or nine times before He pulled out of her mouth and took a step back.  She opened her mouth to question what she did wrong but was shocked when He grabbed her hand and pumped their fists up and down His length a few times before His penis suddenly shot His cum all over her face and chest. 

The quantity of Nick’s cum and the fact she now wore it surprised her.  He released enough of it to coat asya’s face and chest completely, which caused tears to form in her eyes at the sting His cum created as it ran down into her eyes.

As He tucked Himself back into His pants He laughed at the look on her face before calming down enough to tell her, "You did better than okay but not much past good.  When you finally reach amazing I’ll allow you the privilege of drinking My cum.  Until then you’ll usually wear My cum anytime you give Me a blow job to show the world how your performance was lacking."

She reached up to brush it out of her eyes when His words stopped her, “Ah ah slut, I didn’t give you leave to touch My cum.  You definitely haven’t earned that privilege yet.  Put your hands in the small of your back and keep them there.”

Asya dutifully did as He told her, which furthered Nick’s belief that she had subconsciously needed and wanted what He was now offering her all along and would be an excellent pet once He properly trained her how to serve His every need, want, and desire. 

Admittedly, she did a great job for someone who never had a cock in her mouth before.  He wanted to encourage her to keep trying to do a better job so as she bowed her head in shame Nick told her, "Don’t feel bad, given that this was your first blow job I wasn’t honestly expecting you to do much better than okay.  The fact that you did better than okay is a huge accomplishment."

She continued to hide her face with the top of her head so He ordered her, "Don’t hide your face!  I put My cum all over it for a reason, to be seen, so head up."  When her head dutifully rose Nick could easily see the tears in her eyes and He knew that they weren’t just from the sting of some of His cum entering her eyes, but also from her shame at not having done a better job.  He found Himself once again enjoying her responses and looking forward to their future together. 

Still there were things that needed to be accomplished before sunrise so with that in mind He asked her, “Now what is your answer to My proposal?”

She tried to stand so He told her, “Stay on your knees at My feet, slut.  You’re not My equal by any stretch of the imagination so you don’t get to pretend you are by disrespectfully standing in My presence.  In fact, you’re lucky I don’t make you crawl on your stomach for presuming to stand before Me.  The only privilege you’ll be receiving for the foreseeable future is the privilege of serving at My feet like the lowly pet you truly are.

His words shocked asya and she felt fear spike through her as she realized just what He was asking her to give up.  Though her thoughts were muddled by the pleasure she experienced giving her first blow job and the shame she felt at not having done a better job she quickly got her thoughts back under control and immediately thought of her babushka. 

Naughty thoughts were all nice and everything but Nick wasn’t proposing sex, though she was sure He planned on that too.  He wanted her to be His slave in every way.  She’d lose all of her freedoms, such as standing, so with thoughts of her babushka heavy on her mind she asked for further clarification to see if she could actually do what He wanted. 

“Wh-what exactly would be expected of me?”  She was so nervous she imagined Nick could actually see the trembles slightly wracking her body.

“You’ll be My pet.  You’ll be everywhere that I am.  You’ll be expected to do anything and everything I tell you to do.  I’ll remove you from your medication and then test you to see if you can hear any of the other species.  I’ll have you read the thoughts of any I interact with that you _can_ hear, including those who work for Me.”

Everyone knew that Vampires and other Supernaturals were real and this Vampire, whom she believed really did exist, was she was certain very old, though don’t ask her why she thought that, and He believed she could hear thoughts.  She was smart enough to realize Nick had been around long enough to know whether it was possible so she found herself accepting that perhaps she really wasn’t crazy.  Maybe her babushka wasn’t nuts either since she always told asya it was real. 

She quickly flashed on a memory of her momma teaching her how to control the Telepathy and talking about her other abilities and she wondered that she had forgotten the memory. 

Asya decided to worry about any other abilities she may or may not have later but finally accepted the possibility that she really did have powers as she asked, “How will You know that I’m telling the truth?” 

She seemed slightly defiant, which He currently found amusing so He told her, “That’s very simple.  Should I ever discover that you’ve lied to or misled Me I’ll take out My anger on your father, your friend nina and your aunts and their families as well as your grandparents.  That’s not to say that you won’t also be punished, and twice what they receive, but they’ll be punished for _your_ crimes as well.  In addition, their punishments will leave lasting marks to remind them _and_ you of your failure.”  He was bluffing again as He would never stoop so low as to punish an innocent against their will or harm them in any way they hadn’t previously approved of.  Criminals and those who willingly became property were fair game but innocent free people were off limits as far as Nick was concerned. 

He was pleased that she obviously didn’t realize He was bluffing so He continued His explanation, “You’ll do whatever I wish you to do whenever I wish it.  I’ll train you to please Me.  If you fail Me in any way, you and those you care about most will pay the price.  And if your failure is severe enough, they might just pay the ultimate price.”

Asya hoped frank understood what this would cost her because she was quite certain that, although she had no plans to lie to Nick, she would face punishment… often!  She had a hard enough time taking orders from her babushka or tyotya Dora but now she had to face the fact that she was about to embark on a life of slavery where all her rights and options would disappear and obedience or punishment would be her only choices.

Just as Nickolai didn’t look to her like a man who bluffed, He also didn’t look like a man who would have any problem causing large quantities of pain, especially if it was meant to be instructive.  She sniffled as her nose began to run from the tears pouring down her cheeks before she responded to His threats.

She cried, beautiful tears glistening down her cum covered cheeks.  “I-I don’t really have a choice, do I?  If I say no to Your ‘offer’, then You’ll kill Papa and if I don’t do everything You say how You tell me to, then You’ll kill him anyway, and Babushka!”  She gasped for breath.

Nick took a step towards her and gently pushed her head towards the floor.  “Put your cheek on the floor and take slow deep breaths in and out through your nose.”  When she complied, He continued telling her, “It’ll be alright.  I’ve never actually kept a pet before, but I can be fair.  That’s not to say I won’t enjoy training you and the punishments that will come with that, but I won’t punish you without warning.  You’ll usually have the opportunity to fix your behavior before I punish you.  I’ll train you and someday you’ll be happy to be Mine; you’ll find joy in it, you’ll revel in it, in pleasing Me.”

She obviously didn’t believe Him and her words were incredulous as her breathing returned to normal and she softly, yet matter-of-factly, told Him, “You’re making me a slave, I’ll never be happy with that.”

“We’ll see.  I’ve enhanced your grandmother and aunt’s thoughts to know you’ve moved to Northanaford to be My pet.  I’ll have your car removed from their yard before sunup and send movers to collect your belongings tomorrow.  I’ll also have someone enhance your boss, coworkers, professors and classmates’ thoughts in the next day or two.”

She obviously went to rise back up onto her knees so He quickly yet gently placed His foot on her neck to prevent her from rising.  “I don’t recall giving you permission to rise.  You’ll remain this way until our conversation is over and you’ve given Me your decision.  In fact I’ll tell you when you may rise, understood?”

Nick smiled at the delightful tremble in her voice as she said, “Yes, Master Lucian.”

When it was obvious she would obey, He removed His foot from her neck and gazed down at her supple body positioned how He wanted it.  “Very good slut, now, do you have any further questions or are you prepared to give Me your answer?”

Voice still trembling she asked, “Will I ever get to go back home?  Will I ever see Babushka, Tyotya Dora or Babcia or Dziadek again?”  She had tears in her eyes again as she moved the eyeball facing up to look at Him from her subservient position, waiting for His response.

He smiled at her use of the Russian words for grandmother and aunt.  He considered it proof that she was intended for Him because surely a Russian Master would best be served by a Russian pet.  Bringing His thoughts back to her question He told her, “Not at first, but if you behave I think I could be persuaded to allow you visits with your family and the occasional trip there once I know I can trust you.”  He paused then said, “Now what say you?”

She stopped and took a deep breath before slowly releasing it.  A moment later, she closed her eye and said, “I accept Your offer Master Lucian.”

He smiled devilishly, He had no doubt what its answer would be but He was pleased nonetheless, so He told it, “Very well, I think it best to take care of the matter of your father’s punishment before we retire for the day.”

His new pet’s shoulders stayed on the ground but its head popped up as its eyes went wide with shock and He could clearly see the uncertainty in its eyes as it asked, “I thought I was taking his place?”

“Head down slut!”  When its head was back where it belonged He told it, “You _are_ taking its place, but it needs something to remind it why kidnapping Vampires and killing us for our ashes are all bad ideas.  The punishment will also remind it of what will happen if it tells anyone what has happened to it, ms. simmons or you.  Don’t worry; the damage to it will be minimal considering its crimes.” 

Nick didn’t mention His plan to have the lout followed or recaptured when it tried to buy DA in 12 nights.  Nick was not Paulson; He was not nearly stupid enough to let a convict go permanently.  The GPS chip and the tails would satisfy Nick’s superiors that all variables had been seen too in order to prevent the whelp from harming anyone else.  They would agree that acquiring a Telepathic Mimic in a manner that would leave the Telepath happy, or at least content to be owned thus preventing the intentional misuse of its talent, was an acceptable reason to release the whelp temporarily.  Of course, Nick would also be very up front with His superiors about His actions, all His safety precautions and why He was doing it all to avoid anyone accusing Him of the same bullshit, He was accusing Paulson of doing.

He also didn’t mention that the wards on the club would keep the lout from telling anyone what happened to it and its partner while they were inside the club.  Of course, the wards only worked once someone entered onto the property and they only prevented the telling of illegal activities or Supernatural secrets done or learned about inside the club property. 

The parking lot and the club itself were protected from loose lips.  The only way something, illegal or not commonly known by humans, that happened or was overheard on the property could be spoken about off property or to anyone not on the property was if the person’s name was inscribed on the talisman that held the ward.  However, the lout and the cur were acquired off site at Viktor’s so the lout’s punishment as well as the control Nick planned to have Tristian exert over its mind would keep the lout quiet about all of it, not just the torture parts.  It would also hopefully keep the whelp from wanting to try DA again before the 12 nights were up if only for fear of further punishment though Nick worried that the enhancements might not stick due to the whelp’s lineage, but Nick reminded Himself that the three He had already placed on the whelp seemed to be holding just fine.

Keeping its cheek on the floor, Nick’s new pet managed to nod its head.  He wondered briefly if He should warn it not to touch its father because of the wounds under its clothes, or if He should let His pet try to touch it and cause it more pain?  Just as Nick decided not to warn it, Tristian and His Guardian silently entered the office and nodded to Nick’s Guardian who had been cloaking himself as he stood just inside the door.


	4. Rules, Rules, Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Version as of 2015-02-26  
> Author’s Note: Years ago I read a website by someone going by the name of Master Robin. On His site, He had a list of rules presumably for His subs that I referenced when writing the fan fiction this novel is based on. The page is no longer on the site but I think I found Master Robin’s blog so I am going to include the link here and in the notes section. I’m doing this because although I don’t believe I used all of the rules He posted and I’m sure others have similar lists of rules for subs I want to give credit to the man who inspired my list of rules in this chapter. Here is the link to Master Robin’s blog: http://www.backdrop.net/Wordpress/ Though again I was unable to find anything on it even closely related to what I read all those years ago (ha ha all those years ago was really October 2011…lol.) Anyway, my many thanks to Master Robin for the inspiration. I mean no copyright infringement.

________________________________________________________________

**The Vampire and His Pet**

**By Lilly Gray & Robin**

**© 2011** **-2015 Sarah A. Higgins & Robin McAllister**

**Chapter 004**

**Rules, Rules, Rules**

________________________________________________________________

Smiling, Tristian and the Guardians (Konstantin and Raphael) looked Nick’s new pet over closely, as they admired its luscious curves while it continued to kneel with its face on the floor and its lovely ass high in the air.  After a minute or two of quiet appreciation for the wonderful view they had Tristian asked, “Master, am I in time for the rules or did I miss that part?”

Tristian had been standing outside the slightly ajar office door from around the time Nick told His new pet His name.  Therefore, Tristian knew that the only things He’d missed were the mediocre blowjob Nick’s _‘new slut’_ gave Him and the orgasm it had prior to the blowjob. 

His new pet’s head and shoulders popped up off the floor again, as its eyes went wide with shock at the realization that they weren’t alone, and someone other than its new Master was witnessing its shame and humiliation.  It was still angled down, so Nick easily placed His foot on the back of its neck and stepped down gently but forcefully pushing its face into the floor.  “That’s the second time that you’ve lifted your head without being given leave.  Tristian, if You could be so kind as to go retrieve the vaginal and anal snakes from the storage room, as well as an enema kit.”

Tristian smiled widely as He said, “Of course Master, I’ll be just a second,” and then He practically skipped out of the room.

Nick moved His foot to His new pet’s cheek and ground downward, which caused it to cry out.  “I realize you’ve only just become a pet, but surely even you are smart enough to follow directions.  Therefore, I must assume that you meant to be disrespectful by knowingly disobeying Me after I had just told you what I expected of you. 

Was that your wish slut toy, to begin our relationship by, willingly and knowingly, disrespecting your new Master?  That’s not a very good sign slut beast.  At this point, you should be eager to obey and please Me, if only because it’s new to you.  Instead you’ve intentionally slighted Me.”

“No I wasn’t.  I just…”

“Silence!  The questions were rhetorical, and I wouldn’t add back talking to your list of crimes if I were in your position.  I think we both know damn well you were reacting impulsively, and that you didn’t bother to stop and consider that your Master told you what He expected from you.  You focused on yourself, and you acted without thinking, which caused you to disobey without realizing that from the moment you agreed to be Mine your concerns changed, or at least they should have.  The only thing you should concern yourself with now and in the future is Me, My directions and orders, and My wishes.  Your only goal from the moment you accepted My proposal should have been pleasing Me in every way possible.

And yet you, worthless whore that you are, have managed to fail at your only mission almost as well as your father seems to fail at everything it does, except perhaps getting into trouble, it just might be an expert at that.  

I don’t abide troublemakers so don’t worry; I’ll punish you until you learn your lesson, and eventually you’ll think twice before you knowingly disregard My orders.  In fact, by the time I’m done training you such an act of disrespect will be anathema to you, and it’ll be so repulsive that you’ll sooner beg to have all of your limbs permanently amputated, than willingly commit such an act.”

Nick smiled down at it as it continued to cry shameful tears.  Tristian reentered the room carrying several things other than the three items Nick requested, again proving how invaluable Tristian was.  “Master, I brought some implements to help secure it while You place the snakes, since it’s already proven that it can’t follow orders.  I figured since being told not to move has already proven difficult for it to fulfill, You’ll want to be one step ahead of it.”

“Thank You, Tristian, You’re quite right that at this point it would undoubtedly move regardless of what I order it to do, so we’ll prevent it from disobeying again, and since the preventative measures will be so uncomfortable it should help get My point across and make My new toy think twice before it disobeys Me again.”

As Tristian stepped past Nick to place everything on the desk, Nick ground His foot into His pet’s cheek harder.  “If you move at all slut I’ll secure you as planned, give you your punishment, and then give you fifty lashes with My bullwhip to punish you for moving, do you understand?”

Nick’s new pet’s heart broke just a little every time They called _‘her’_ an ‘it’, ‘toy’ or a ‘slut’.  At the mention of lashes from Nick’s bullwhip its mind silently shouted, _‘Oh my GOD!  What have I gotten myself into?’_ Still, it knew He wasn’t bluffing, so it told Him, “Yes.”

“Yes what slut?”

It gulped as Nick again ground His boot into its face and dutifully told Him, “Yes, Master Lucian.”

“That’s Better, but My name no longer exists for you, so you’ll simply call Me Master, understood?”

“Ye-yes, Master.”  It sighed as Nick removed His foot, but it dutifully stayed in place for fear of further punishment.

“Good.”  Nick silently circled its posed form as He waited several minutes, taking the time to examine every visible inch of its pleasingly fair body.  Nick liked what He saw, it was, in His opinion, the right shade of pale, round, and soft in all the right places, and yet it had a tiny waist that just accentuated the desirability of its milky white roundness. 

He was actually watching for the littlest movement to see if it would in fact obey.  When it was clear it was doing exactly as instructed He told it, “Very good slut now up on all fours My naughty little toy.”

It obediently rose up onto its hands and knees, but it kept its head bowed out of fear.

“What did I tell you earlier?  Keep your head up!”  He barked as He grabbed its ponytail and yanked its head back, which caused its mind to yell _‘Ow!’_ though it knew better than to verbalize the silent yell.

“Better, now crawl over in front of My desk.”  Nick told it as He pointed to the other side of the room.  It hurried across the cold floor, and just as it arrived in the location He pointed to He kicked it in the ass, which caused it to lurch forward and bite its tongue, as it smacked its chin into the ground because its arms gave way.

“Back up onto your hands and knees, slut.  I don’t have all night after all.”  Once it was back up, Nick pushed on its hip with his knee to get it to move a little to the side, so that its body lined up perpendicularly with the middle of His desk as it faced it.

Tristian rolled a table with two poles attached to the corners out from the closet, so as it dutifully got into position, Nick opened the enema kit and hung the bag from a hook attached to one of the poles.  They had many different enema solutions and recipes, but this time Nick wanted to use one that would cause maximum discomfort; specifically, it would burn the whole time it was inside it. 

Tristian called to Nick from inside the closet, “Master which solution should I prepare?”

Nick told Him, “Trinidad Moruga Scorpion.”

Nick smiled as Tristian popped His head out of the closet to look at Him and said, “Trying to make a statement I see, Trinidad Moruga Scorpion it is.”  Tristian popped His head back into the closet to add the active ingredient to the enema and emerged a moment later with a jug of the solution Nick requested.  Nick grabbed the jug from Tristian, and after He made sure the clip was in place, to stop the premature flow of the solution from the bag, Nick shook the jug thoroughly then poured the mixture into the bag. 

Next, He confirmed the proper attachment of the long, firm, yet flexible piece of plastic to the enema tube and reached down placing it against His pet’s rosebud.  He placed persistent pressure until the tube popped past the ring of muscles and then started pushing the long tube with holes in it as far into His new pet as it would go. 

As the tube entered it, Nick’s new pet leaned forward to avoid the tube, so Nick swatted its ass and sharply told it, “Don’t move away from the tube, in fact, push back against it.”  It reluctantly did as told.  

Its mind cried out, _‘Oh god what is He doing?’_   It gasped as He pushed the tube deeper inside its ass, and its gasps got louder when the tube seemed to go too far in, so His new pet started rambling, hoping He would stop, “Please, I’m sorry, _Master_ , please whatever You’re doing please stop, please, _Master_.”

Nick chuckled darkly as He responded, “If you think that’s uncomfortable just wait, it gets worse.”

It was gasping, as what it realized belatedly was the enema tube, moved farther into its intestines.  When the tube was as far in as it could go, Nick reached up, unhooked the clip preventing the solution from flowing, and gave the bag a good squeeze.

Nick knew when the solution started to enter His pet’s body because it started panting and hissing along with its pleas so He told it, “Be quiet or I’ll gag you.”  It chose to be quiet, and it could feel Nick’s disappointment that He didn’t get to gag it again.

Its mind cried out, _‘Oh God it burns!’_   The burn only got worse as the fluid of the enema slowly worked its way inside Nick’s pet.  It decided to keep its discomfort to itself for the time being, but that decision was sorely tested as the moments ticked by because its insides began to feel bloated to the point of pain, and the burn became progressively worse as the solution inched its way further and further inside its body. 

Nick waited while the solution flowed into it and watched all the minute muscle movements in its face as it suffered this way for Him for the first time.  Nick thought He’d be enjoying many firsts with it for some time to come, and He smiled at what the future had in store for both of them.  He said a quick prayer to Lada to thank Her for bestowing Him with this gift.

When the bag was empty, Nick squeezed all the way down the tube to make sure the solution was all inside it, which caused it to groan a little.  “I am going to remove the tube.  If you allow any of the solution to escape, I’ll make you lick it up and drink it all after you’ve expelled it.  Am I clear?”  Nick smiled as He positioned the bucket Tristian handed Him beneath it just in case.

At His words its face clearly said, _‘Oh God, Gross!’_ however it dutifully replied with “Y-yes, M-master.” 

Nick could actually see it tighten its ass muscles as it felt the tube begin to pull out of it.  The last thing it wanted to do was to have to drink its liquid shit, in fact He could practically hear its unspoken _‘eeww!’_ in His head despite it having kept quiet as He instructed it to.

He slowly pulled the tube out and quickly replaced it with a large butt plug.  “The same goes for if you expel the butt plug.”

“Yes, Master.”  Nick’s new pet was obviously uncomfortable, so instead of giving it something else to focus on He decided to keep quiet and not converse with Tristian in an attempt to put the focus on His pet’s pain and the uncomfortable full and bloated feeling in its stomach. 

In the meantime, Nick walked to His computer and turned it back on.  Once the Supernatural version of Windows loaded, He sat and spent the next ten minutes filling in all of His details on the Property Registration Form.  He would have ten sunsets to get it submitted.  Nick wanted to get it done tonight so the application approval would arrive sooner, which would allow Him to place the tattoo permanently marking it as His pet sooner rather than later.  He wanted it to be permanently, and officially, His before its father was caught buying DA again. 

It didn’t really matter when Nick’s men caught the lout, but by Nick’s way of thinking, the longer it took the better so it would appear Nick actually in fact gave the whelp its freedom.  If Nick’s men captured the lout before Nick’s new pet officially and legally became Nick’s it might think the whole thing was a set up.  Despite it being right, its public outcry of foul play would cause unwanted attention, especially in the wake of what all Paulson did. 

If the terms of their supposed agreement became public knowledge, the Magistrate Panel would call Nick and His pet before Them and Nick would have to prove that He was not doing the same damn thing Paulson did.  Nick would have to admit that He freed the lout as a ploy and never intended for it to be free for more than a week or two.  Nick’s new pet would know He never intended to keep to the implied terms of their agreement. 

While legally it would be stuck being Nick’s pet the chances of a disgruntled Telepathic pet using its gift to lie to or mislead its Master were too high for Nick to risk it, therefore He would do His best to keep it on good terms with Him and His family.

When Nick finished filling in the answers He knew He stretched His long legs out under His desk and leaned back in His chair to watch it from His position behind the desk for a moment.  His new pet had its face squished in obvious agony.  Its eyes were squeezed shut tightly, and it was obviously tensing its muscles to keep from expelling the plug or the solution. 

As it tightened its muscles, it felt shocked by the amount of effort it took to keep itself from expelling the plug and enema.  Its stomach felt heavy it was so bloated, and the burning had only gotten worse and even more so every time it tightened its muscles.  Opening its eyes, it could see Nick sitting behind His desk working on the computer, and it briefly wondered how long He would leave it like that. 

As it suffered, it reflected on the last few minutes.  It should not have moved when it did.  He was right it realized; Nick told it what He expected of it and it failed Him.  It knew when it reluctantly agreed to be His that the relationship between them would present it with new challenges.  The primary challenge being that its tendency to do whatever it pleased whenever it pleased would get it punished, but the fact that it happened so quickly after agreeing to be His… well, let’s just say it wasn’t impressed with its thoughtless behavior.

Nick got up from behind the desk and walked to it, its newly open eyes following Him the entire time.  He smiled grimly before He said, “I want you to squat over the bucket behind you.” 

Nick’s new pet jumped at the sound of Nick’s voice but quickly complied with His wishes.  When it was squatting, which made it harder not to expel the plug; Nick moved the bucket a little to make sure it wouldn’t miss.  Then He reached down and pulled the plug out, being sure to move fast enough to keep from getting any of the solution or its shit on Himself.  Its eyes popped open wider and it gasped and groaned as the liquid noisily rushed out of it.

After Nick used a few wipes to clean His new pet He smirked and spoke softly by its ear, startling it again, “Now, for the actual punishment, get back on your hands and knees, My little pleasure toy.” 

Nick smiled to Himself as it noticeably stiffened when He called it ‘My little pleasure toy’, so He decided that was going to be its new name and what He would call it for the foreseeable future.  He would still call it a ‘slut’ and a ‘toy’ in general quite often.  However, when Nick would ordinarily use a given name, He wished to upset it, or He simply wished to drive home the fact that it was now nothing but ‘His pet’ and meant to please Him, ‘His toy’, if you will, then He would call it ‘My little pleasure toy’.  The blush traveling down its body at His words would just be an added bonus.  Of course making it call itself ‘His little pleasure toy’ would drive the point home even better, so Nick made a mental note to Himself to remember to instruct it to call itself that as often as possible.

Nick pulled His attention back from how to embarrass His new pet best to focus on teaching it an important lesson.  The snakes would be an effective first lesson, as they would hurt for two reasons, first, they would go deeper than they probably should and second, they had a solution inside them that was similar to the enema solution, which would cause its tender flesh to feel an incessant and increasingly more painful burning or stinging sensation.

Nick tossed the last dirty wipe into the full bucket and then handed it to Tristian who handed Nick two charmed leather cuffs before Nick bent down and placed one amber colored cuff on its left wrist.  He tightened it a lot because though His little pleasure toy was curvy it was actually rather small boned.  Finally, Nick dipped His finger in between the cuff and its wrist to check that it wasn’t too tight.  Satisfied He repeated on the other wrist before moving to its feet. 

After Nick removed its shoes and socks and tossed them to the other side of the room, Tristian handed Nick the last two cuffs and Nick placed those on its ankles.

Nick was careful not to tighten the cuffs to the point of interfering with its circulation but He wanted to be sure that they couldn’t slide off.  Once all four cuffs were on Nick pricked His finger on His fang and rubbed His blood on each little copper pad lock while whispering a few words to activate the charm, which would prevent the removal of the cuffs by anyone other than Nick or His Childer. 

Nick used copper pad locks as tribute to Lada.  However, since copper was not as strong as some other metals Nick could have used, the charm He had placed on the locks would strengthen the copper.  In fact, the special charm would make the cuffs not only impossible to remove but also make the locks unbreakable until Nick removed the charm. 

Satisfied the butter soft tawny colored cuffs would not be coming off without His say-so Nick took the four two-inch chains Tristian handed Him and connected each cuff to eye bolts in the floor that were placed strategically for that very purpose.  The bolts were also far enough apart to force it to keep its arms and legs spread very wide, which would do two things.  One, it would keep its center open and help force it to focus on that part of itself.  Two, it would make it more difficult for it to stay upright, though it had better do so anyway because He _would_ punish it if it failed to stay upright at any point during the punishment.

Nick reached between its spread legs and circled its clit twice flicking it once before slipping His fingers down farther and entering its hole.  He pumped His fingers a few times, which caused it to moan wantonly.  In response Nick chuckled and said, “Such a dirty slut toy, I think I’ll rather enjoy getting to know you better, but that’ll happen later, for now I see that although you’re definitely a virgin, your hymen is not intact, so I’ll lose nothing by administering this punishment now.”

Nick went back to playing with its clit and it moaned again as He began to pinch and twist it before it screamed in pain as the talon clamp Tristian gave Him snapped onto its clit.  He knew from other slaves that it felt like a bunch of little needles stabbing the sensitive bundle of nerves.  As He pulled on the clamp, Nick could tell when it realized He’d attached it to the floor.  The chain Nick used was almost too short so it pulled painfully and there was absolutely no slack when He let go.  Little pleasure toy shifted its hips just slightly when He was done and screamed in pain again as its clit was painfully stabbed, squeezed, and pulled.  Nick was sure it knew it was a clamp and that it got tighter as it pulled on it, so He wasn’t surprised when it went unnaturally still obviously trying its best not to move too much.

Going around to its front again, Nick began flicking, pulling, and twisting its left nipple.  Little pleasure toy moaned at that action too, and He found Himself wondering how such a responsive creature managed to reach twenty-five and still be a virgin.  He understood its gifts made it harder but given just how responsive it truly was, Nick found Himself surprised that it didn’t suffer through it just to feel the rapture.  Then again, human boys in that day and age had no clue how to please a woman properly so Nick thought that perhaps it was smarter to hold out. 

Either way it worked in His favor.  He was now the proud owner of a virgin, and although Nick would have to train it how to do everything properly, at least He wouldn’t have to untrain it first as He would if some foolish human had deigned to teach it the carnal arts before Nick got to it.  He was certain though that although He wouldn’t have to retrain it in the sexual arts that He would need to address certain bad habits it obviously had such as its apparent inability to follow orders. 

As Nick was touching it, He was aware that it was able to hear His thoughts, so He intentionally made sure to think in a rare and little used demon language.  Even if Joachim or Clara had taught their granddaughter any Supernatural languages that one was so old Nick doubted either of them knew it.  Therefore, Nick felt confident little pleasure toy had no clue what He was thinking.  Keeping His thoughts to Himself despite them being unclassified would keep it off balance which would assist Him in its training.

When its nipple became as erect as Nick imagined it was currently capable of getting, He placed another talon clamp on it before also attaching it to the floor with as little slack as possible.  The talon clamp was eight sharp curved needles that were bound together to create a clamp.  The best part was that model would tighten and pinch more deeply the more little pleasure toy pulled on them.  After making sure it was very tight to begin with, Nick repeated the process on the other nipple and then told it, “There now you cannot try to get away or move much, time for the actual punishment.”

Its eyes widened as it watched Tristian hand Nick a long metal thing.  The object was easily a foot long, maybe longer.  The beginning was very thin, not much wider than the width of a pencil and then it quickly tapered to about three and a half inches wide in diameter.  Little pleasure toy tried to relax as Nick began to push the snake inside its vagina.  Nick got it about four or five inches in and then He pushed hard, which caused it to scream as it snaked up inside its cervix and into its womb.  He continued pushing the snake until it was completely inside it.  Little pleasure toy screamed again as Nick pushed one last time and it felt as though spikes or claws expanded and dug painfully into the flesh of its uterus.  Nick gave a tug and it was certain the thing expanded to include claws like a grappling hook only a lot more painful since the claws were inside of it.

Little pleasure toy cried in earnest as it fearfully watched Tristian hand Nick the flexible three-foot long anal snake.  It didn’t start out as thin as its vaginal counterpart did instead the anal snake started half an inch in thickness and widened to about four inches at the end.  Nick placed the rounded end at its rosebud and began pushing.  Eventually the end popped past its ring of muscles, which caused it to cry out again as it felt the muscle tear slightly.  He pushed and pushed and pushed until it imagined He was at the beginning of its large intestines, and then He pushed harder, which earned Nick a shrill scream, but He carried on undaunted, pushing until all three feet were snaked up inside it.  Then Nick flipped the little switch on the end that barely stuck out of it.  Nick smiled as His little pleasure toy screamed again from the claws deploying.

Nick flipped another switch on both snakes and showed it the little remote Tristian handed Him.  For the time being, He chose not to use all of the features that model had available so He refrained from flipping the last set of switches. 

In full view of His pet Nick pushed one of the buttons on the remote, which caused it to scream again as the two snakes began vibrating, aggravating the wounds the claws made and allowing the chili pepper solution inside the snakes to ooze out into the wounds.

“Now ungrateful slut, you should be aware that I didn’t need to make My deal with you.  I could take you and kill your father anyway, but I’m going to stand by My end of our agreement even though you’ve been neglectful of your end.  Now tell your Master how sorry you are for being so disrespectful and how grateful you are that I’m keeping My end of our agreement even though you yourself haven’t kept to the spirit of our arrangement!

Its mind once again screamed, _‘Oh My God!’_  Little pleasure toy never felt such pain before!  The things inside it vibrated off and on and it burned terribly but it knew Nick could still change His mind and kill the lout.  Nick even threatened to harm those it cared about if it misbehaved and it thought it had foolishly glossed right over that.  So it dutifully told Him, “I’m so sorry, Mas-Master.  My rude and disrespectful behavior was wrong, and I’m eternally grateful to You for Your generosity by continuing our agreement and not calling it null and void despite my deplorable behavior, so thank You Master!”  Little pleasure toy hoped that was what He wanted from it.

“You are welcome My little pleasure toy, now that you are in the correct frame of mind we will go over the rules for your new station in life.”

Nick sat behind His desk again and looked at His pet over His steepled fingers.  Little pleasure toy was rocking back and forth just slightly despite the obvious pain the action caused it.  It tried to stop rocking but its hips just would not stop moving and it was embarrassed but admitted to itself that it felt its arousal returning tenfold.  Little pleasure toy tried not to think about the ramifications of its actions, as Nick’s smile got bigger every time it grimaced in pain with each shift of its body.

His eyes lost focus slightly as Nick briefly contemplated its apparent enjoyment of the pain before He decided to think about it later and obviously refocused on its face telling it, “As I said earlier your place is now at My feet.  Just as I wouldn’t allow a dirty puppy to get up on the furniture neither will I allow _you_ on the furniture.  Your place from now on is kneeling at My feet, and _yes,_ you should feel honored to get even that privilege from Me.  Therefore, you won’t be standing on your feet anymore, and if I catch you on your feet without My having ordered you to stand, I’ll punish you swiftly and severely.  I think by now you are aware of how well and easily I can accomplish that.  I have removed your shoes so I’ll easily be able to tell if you’ve been standing since your feet will get dirty if you disobey.” 

Little pleasure toy continued to kneel as it looked at Him with wide sad eyes as tears poured down its cheeks while it silently agreed with Nick that He had more than proven His ability to punish it swiftly and painfully if He thought it had misbehaved.

“Now for the other rules:

  1. You’ll always show Me proper respect.  You’ll refer to Me as ‘Master’.  Either start or end your sentence or paragraph with ‘Master’ and you should be fine.  As I already told you, My name no longer exists for you.
  2. You’ll only speak when spoken to, though you may request permission to speak; however, I reserve the right to refuse your request.
  3. Until your father leaves, you may continue to speak in the first person, however, after the lout leaves you’ll only speak in the third person unless I give you express permission to speak in the first person.  I highly doubt that I’ll ever give you that permission so from the moment your father leaves you’ll only speak in the third person.
  4. As I said, you shouldn’t stand on your feet, unless told to do so by Me.  You’ll walk on your hands and knees from now on and we’ll go over the other positions and proper posture once you’ve managed to settle into your new role a bit.
  5. You’ll receive four bathroom breaks a day, one after each of your meals and one before retiring for the day.  You must request permission to use the bathroom any other time, though again, I reserve the right to not only deny you, but also to punish you should you make a mess.
  6. I already told you this next rule, but it bears repeating, as punishment will be swift and severe for disobeying this particular rule.  You will never touch your collar without express permission from Me, and removing it entirely will carry such swift and severe retribution that you’ll take weeks if not months to heal from the punishment for that crime.
  7. You’re not to use the telephone without My permission unless it’s a matter of life and death and even then only if it’s to help Me or Mine.  If you use the phone without express permission, I’ll review the situation and determine if you had _MY_ best interests at heart.  If not, then I’ll severely punish you, as well as whomever you called, so it would be best if you avoid using the phone from now on.
  8. Under no circumstances are you to ever touch another person, not even a handshake or a pat on the back without My permission.
  9. You are also not to touch any keys or locks without My giving you a direct order to do so.
  10. You must ask for permission before doing anything else not mentioned in these rules.  From now on you do nothing without direct permission from Me, do you understand?”



Its tears ran down its face, streaming faster and faster with each word He said.  Little pleasure toy really was going to be a slave.  Scratch that, it already _was_ a slave, and it just knew often and recurring punishments were in its immediate future because it doubted it would remember most of what Nick just said, still it dutifully responded, “Yes Master.”

Nick turned His chair to face away from His ‘L’ shaped Mahogany desk and stood up to reach the wood box resting on the top shelf of the Credenza standing against the back wall of His office behind the desk.  The rough wooden box resembled a typesetter’s kit and was 8 inches tall, 2 feet wide, and a foot deep with partitions inside that created little compartments, which were full of iron letters and numbers before He sat back down in His chair.  A moment later He turned back to face His new pet before lifting the clear lid and taking the large capital ‘P’, ‘U’, and ‘S’ out of the appropriate compartments. 

Finished He turned back to His computer.  Once it was awake and ready He opened the Social Security Administration’s database.  The human government was kind enough to give Vampire government officials and club owners’ access to the Social Security _and_ the Department of Motor Vehicles databases.  The unfettered access was an effort to prevent underage customers and pets from tricking Supernaturals, but especially Vampires, into illegally feeding from or taking possession of them. 

You would think humans would be smart enough not to try to wrong Supernaturals but alas the problem got bad enough that the humans worldwide unilaterally agreed to give them access to their databases so the Supernaturals could independently confirm the humans’ information. 

In 1936, the US began issuing Social Security Numbers and in 1967, Canada followed suit with Social Insurance Numbers.  Supernaturals in these two countries quickly realized what Supernaturals in several other countries with older Social Security programs, such as Britain, had known since the inception of their programs.  This number system would be an excellent way to keep track of their property since the old way was hundreds of thousands of years old.  The property registration numbers had gotten rather long through the years, not to mention the very common occurrence of more than one pet or slave having the same number.  

The Supernatural Government knew the new nine digit way would make things much easier so they waited a few years for the humans to work out the kinks in their new programs.  As of January 1, 1940 in the US and January 1, 1970 in Canada property registration numbers have been the pet or slave’s Social Security or Social Insurance Numbers. 

Of course in the first 18 to 20 years of SSN’s being issued if a Supernatural took a pet who had not been employed before the Supernatural would have to file the paper work to get the human a Social Security Number first.  That of course, slowed the process down considerably since no one ever said human governments were ever quick to do anything in a timely manner. 

For the most part, however, by 1940 or 1970 depending on which country you were in everyone they needed to have a Number had one with very few exceptions.  Now-a-days most countries have a similar system, though as stated some of them are older than the United States’ program. 

In 1991, 22 years before this story started, all human governments discovered mysterious boxes no one remembered being there that had submitted and seemingly approved applications for their Social Security Programs.  They also found that Lada updated all of their records accordingly despite no one being able to explain millions of new entries all on the same day.  Those discoveries coincided with all property owners the world over waking up that same day/night to find the brands and tattoos on their property had been magickally fixed by The Supreme Goddess to fit their country’s numerical code for their Social Security Program. 

The individuals responsible for organizing and keeping track of all those Property Registration Numbers also woke up to a happy surprise, Lada, generous and wise creature that She was, even made sure to, as Nick once put it, _‘unfuck’_ the file system and properly file all the information so all pets and property were similarly filed.  From then on no two pieces of property had the same number even if only the country code was different it was enough to keep the registry organized and manageable. 

All of the people, both human and Supernatural, in positions of power were pleased with the results as the newly organized system allowed them to prevent the taking of underage pets more efficiently.  The humans in charge were pleased enough with the new situation that they didn’t question the magically appearing boxes and records since Vampires and other Supernaturals socially/romantically/sexually interacting with minors was deeply frowned upon by human authorities the world over.  

For most of history, adulthood officially started much younger than it did in 2013, so older Supernaturals generally wouldn’t think anything of being with a so-called under age person.  That was especially true since many of them were younger than 2013’s age of majority when they were married or turned in the case of many, if not most, Vampires turned prior to 1950 of the Common Era.  There were of course exceptions who were old enough that even in 2013, they would have been considered adults by that day’s standards but generally Vampires were turned when they were considered young and beautiful in most cases. 

Since most Supernaturals over 100 years old would have thought nothing of being with someone as young as 14 or 15 the Supernatural authorities cracked down on that practice.  They frowned upon the practice just as much as the humans did, even if only to keep humans from pestering them.  Therefore, internationally Supernatural and human laws require a human to reach an age of 18 or greater to legally associate or socialize with Supernaturals, and especially Vampires, over the total age of 21 who are not of blood relation to the human. 

Furthermore, any Supernatural having any sort of romantic/sexual/ownership/property/food relations with any human under the age of 21 has been illegal in all of the United States _and_ the District of Columbia as well as all US Territories since 1919.  Since 1991 99.5% of other countries throughout the world had identical laws to avoid a Supernatural being prosecuted for traveling somewhere with a pet who wouldn’t meet the requirements of the local governments’ laws. 

Unfortunately, prior to the Fire Demon, Eturx Yodral, who was a rabid Purist, starting World War II in 1936, and either killing or enslaving all the humans in Europe simply for being human, many Supernaturals were put to death for being in the wrong place with a companion who did not meet the local locations age requirements.  That was, unfortunately, actually part of Yodral’s excuse for overthrowing every human government he could, and killing or enslaving anyone with any amount of human blood in them.  Yodral’s madness did not end until the 1990 slave uprising, when human slaves and sympathizing Supernaturals from all over the world managed to overthrow the Dictatorship and end Yodral and most of his top ranking allies.  The end of Yodral’s reign of terror allowed the world to try to heal Supernatural/human relations and reset itself. 

Lada personally returned the souls of all of the Koschei’s Children who were non-criminal prisoners of war who had not consented to the Rite, and therefore had not willingly become slaves.  Returning all those souls furthered the healing of interspecies relations.  Fortunately, the humans didn’t doubt Lada, and trusted Her to know who was actually a bonafide criminal, and who was wrongly enslaved, and correct the situation accordingly.  With Lada’s help, the Supernatural Government also handed over all Supernaturals who had willingly aided Yodral’s cause so they could be tried for War Crimes and ultimately enslaved themselves. 

The Supernatural Government also saw the reforming of Europe as the perfect time to petition the newly formed United Nations and all the various human governments still in existence, or newly formed, to standardize their laws regarding Supernatural/human relations internationally, so there would no longer be any confusion regarding age of consent regardless of location.  They also petitioned to make the punishment for breaking the new age requirements eternal servitude instead of death as everyone, humans included, agreed that eternal servitude was a worse punishment than simple death.  From then on even those Supernaturals who didn’t fear death obeyed the laws as the mere idea of forced eternal slavery scared even the most hardened Supernaturals.

International laws governing Supernaturals having non-platonic relations with other Supernaturals were a little less strict and only required a total age of 18 or greater for both parties, though to avoid being charged with breaking the laws regarding Supernatural and human relations proof of Supernatural Ancestry was required.  Therefore, most Supernaturals stuck to the 21 and over rule with anyone who had even the smallest amount of human blood running through their veins.  That trend was just to play it safe as no Supernaturals felt having sex with anyone would be worth the punishment of eternal servitude if the individual were unknowingly human _and_ underage.

Despite that, Nick still had a few dozen minors brought before Him in the last decade who wished to become property.  He prosecuted and enslaved several would-be Masters for feeding from and/or having sex with human minors so Nick knew better than to make assumptions.  Therefore, although He had the file on His new pet with the information He needed in it He followed protocol and asked it, “What is your full name My little pleasure toy?”

It stiffened at his repeated use of _that_ name but barely hesitated to tell him, “My friends call me Asya, Master, but on my birth certificate it’s Anastasiya.  I have two middle names, which I don’t use very often, the first is Katerinka, the second is my mother’s maiden name, Moranz, and my last name is Dvorak.

“I was unaware you had such Slavic roots.  Anastasiya and Katerinka are Russian names and Moranz is Polish and means ‘the descendant of Morana’, the Slavic Goddess of Winter and Death, while Dvorak is Czecho-Slovakian and means ‘One who belongs to the Lord’s estate’” 

“I know Master, my babushka is Russian and my dedushka was Czecho-Slovakian and Dziadek is Polish and Russian.  Anastasiya means ‘resurrection’ I believe and Katerinka means ‘little pure one’.  My father, dimwit that he is, wanted to name me Michelle but Babushka put her foot down and chose my names for me.” 

Nick paused and considered the actual origin of His new pet’s names.  Anastasiya did indeed mean ‘resurrection’, and Katerinka as it said meant ‘little pure one’.  That last one was quite fitting, and He told it so causing a beautiful blush to bloom on its cheeks, which worked its way down its neck to its chest. 

Then there was its mother’s maiden name, Moranz, Nick always had a great respect for Morana and prayed to Her and Lada, the Supreme Goddess, both over His many years.  Nick was born on what was in 2013 called Wrangel Island, which was in the Arctic Sea and one of the northeastern most parts of Russia.  He was born in December, though it wasn’t called that back then, on the Winter Solstice, during a blizzard of epic proportions, so Nick’s mother always correctly said Morana blessed Him. 

After all those years Nick found a pet that He intended to try to Mark, who had deep Slavic roots and was likely a descendant, however distant, of the mighty Morana.  Frankly, that information correctly led Nick to believe that little pleasure toy was truly meant for Him.

He didn’t tell it any of that, instead asking, “Now what is your birthday?”

“Friday, May 13, 1988, Master, though sometimes there’s a discrepancy in various records since I was born in the back of my father’s station wagon because Papa wanted Mama to hold me in long enough to be born on the 14th not the 13th. 

When that failed Papa brought Mama and me to Babushka’s house instead of the hospital in the hopes that arriving at the hospital with a newborn on the 14th would make the hospital staff think I was born just moments before arriving.  Never mind that Babushka cleaned us up and took care of us well enough that it was obvious I was several hours old and not minutes old. 

Once he finally took us to the hospital around two in the morning Papa insisted until he was blue in the face that I was born on the 14th; trying his damnedest to get the hospital to make my birth certificate say May 14.  However, again Babushka knew him well enough that she came with us to the hospital so she could set them straight. 

So the actual Birth Certificate says the 13th, but my school records all say the 14th since Papa somehow got a fake certificate and gave that to them.  Also, the few times my father ever filled out any forms for me he would always put my birthday as the 14th, so if You ever get told it is the 14th that’s why.”

“Your father amazes Me slut.  He’s so self-centered that he thinks he has the right to change something Goddess ordained like the day of your birth.  The date, time, and place of every birth are incredibly significant and shouldn’t be messed with, and yet his hubris knows no bounds it seems.”

“All due respect Master, You don’t know the half of it.  If I didn’t think it would be sacrilege I wouldn’t even admit he’s my papa most of the time he’s _that_ bad!”

“Well no matter you are Mine now and My responsibility so its bullshit shouldn’t get anywhere near you ever again.”

Little pleasure toy smiled at Nick despite its pain and told Him, “That’s actually sort of comforting Master.”

“Good, as it was intended to be.  I think you’ll find once you learn your place that I’m a fair Master, and that I take proper and excellent care of those I am responsible for.” 

Nick smiled as He easily found what He needed confirming His new pet was 25, and therefore of legal age to consort with Vampires, and then just to make sure He asked it, “What’s your Social Security Number?”

“It’s 594-54-5639, Master.”  Confirmation in hand Nick made a separate note of its Social for His personal records. 

He picked up its purse off the side of His desk and rifled through it until He found its wallet.  Pulling out its Driver’s License and Social Security Card He double-checked what it told Him.  Satisfied Nick checked _His_ and His pet’s information over once more to make sure there were no typos.

The would-be Master couldn’t fill out the district’s part of the Property Registration Form even if He was the thane of the district, so that responsibility would fall to Tristian as the thane’s second-in-command.  As such, Nick turned His face to Tristian, who was waiting patiently to be given an occupation, and told Tristian as His second-in-command, “When You fill out the district’s portion of the Property Registration Form later its number for the time being is P594-54-5639US.”

When Tristian nodded that He understood Nick took out the numbers He needed and placed the ‘P’ in the proper position in the holder and then after organizing the numbers correctly placed them in position followed by the ‘U’ and ‘S’.  Done Nick pocketed the insignia and got up from His chair.  Walking around His desk to stand in front of His new pet Nick leaned in to lick its tears and some of His cum from its cheeks; the combination was exquisite.  “Do you have any questions My little pleasure toy?”

It stiffened again at its new name and then mumbled, “N-n-no.”

It looked to be finished so He prompted it, “No, what?”

Its eyes popped open wider, as it swallowed hard and whispered, “No, Master.”  More tears flowed as it closed its eyes.

Nick kissed its forehead, “Good toy.”  Little pleasure toy stiffened once more at His words, but Nick could almost smell… no… yes, it was still aroused.  It was not as strong as when He fondled it or even when it was blowing Him, but it was still fairly strong at that point and getting stronger by the second, so He mentally crowed, _‘The whole thing is turning it on, Praise Lada!’_  

The only thing that could possibly make that situation better in Nick’s opinion was if it was a masochist to His sadist, which if it was aroused with the snakes inside it then He thought it was just what He needed.  However, He couldn’t exactly just ask.  The scent of its virginity, its purity, was strong so Nick figured it might not even know if it liked pain or not. 

Nick thought it seemed to cum earlier from the introduction of pain but if Nick asked then and it didn’t know, it would assume it didn’t.  Although He no longer needed its consent to cause it pain, He wanted it to be open to the possibility, so He wouldn’t ask just yet. 

Actually, He probably wouldn’t have to ask at all if He continued to give it more pain over the course of the next week or so to see how it responded.  If Nick was right, and it did like pain, He might be able to get it to realize the truth on its own without His asking.  Also, if it figured it out on its own and didn’t know that masochism while rare was completely natural the amount of shame it felt would be a huge help in getting it into the right frame of mind to serve Him and His needs properly. 

If He was wrong, He could always train it to like the pain.  Hell, if He wanted, Nick knew He could easily train it so it actually came from pain alone.  ‘ _Hmmm, now there’s an idea._ ’

Nick ignored the scent for the time being and focused on the matter at hand.  “Now, when I bring you down to see your father I’ll allow you to walk down the stairs on your feet, but when you reach the bottom of the stairs you’ll lower yourself to your knees and walk the rest of the way on your hands and knees.  If you get up from your knees, I’ll punish both you and your father before I allow the lout to leave.  The same will happen if you break any of the other rules I’ve set forth for you.

As I said earlier, I’ll allow you to speak freely and in the first person until your father leaves, but don’t forget to call Me Master when speaking.  You will from this moment forward call Tristian, ’Master Tristian’.  You will refer to Adleheide, My wife, whom you’ll meet later, as ‘Mistress’.  All other female Vampires and Supernaturals will be referred to as ‘Miss’ or ‘Ma’am’ and all male Vampires and any other Masters, including all Male Supernaturals you might come in contact with, will be referred to as ‘Sir’, unless told otherwise by Me, and again they should only be spoken to if they address you first and always with respect.

I think that covers it all.  Oh, and don’t try to touch your father.  From now on, if you touch someone other than Me, in a non-life-or-death situation without express permission, I’ll give you and the person you touched twenty-five lashes each with a bullwhip at full Vampire strength on the body part you touched.

Any questions before we continue?”

Little pleasure toy shook its head in response to Nick’s question, which caused Him to say, “From now on, if you’re asked a question you’ll give an audible verbal response or be punished, unless there is a reason you cannot, such as a gag being in your mouth.  By audible, I mean audible to Me and anyone else who might be in _My_ hearing range, regardless of _their_ hearing range.  Ordinarily, you’ll also be punished if you make Me repeat Myself, but this one time I’ll give you a pass, so any questions?”

Nick’s new toy gulped again, and then looked at the ground before it said, “N-n-no, M-master.”

“Do you remember what I told you earlier?  You will look at Me when I’m speaking to you, and when you respond to Me you’ll also look directly at Me.  Such instances are the only times you’re permitted to meet My eyes without express permission.  Do you understand?”

Little pleasure toy paused and took a deep breath to steady itself once more then lifted its chin to look Him in the eyes and said, “Ye-Yes, Master, I understand.”

“Good.  Now there are a few matters to see to before the night is over,” He unhooked the clamps from the floor and then released the chains holding its cuffs to the eyebolts.


	5. Best Not To Argue

**Updated Version as of 2015-02-26**

**________________________________________________________________**

**The Vampire and His Pet**

**By Lilly Gray & Robin McAllister**

**© 2011** **-2015 Sarah A. Higgins & Robin McAllister**

**Chapter 005**

**Best Not To Argue**

**________________________________________________________________**

Nick decided they had a few minutes to reward His Childe for once again going above and beyond in His duties to Nick.  He turned to His new pet and said, “First I want you to crawl over to Tristian and thank Him for your collar.  Especially since, He was nice enough to come in on His one night off this week, and He was thoughtful enough about your impending needs as My pet to get you not just a choke collar but also a shock collar.  Wasn’t that generous of Him?”

Nick’s little pleasure toy’s hand began to rise so Nick quickly stepped on it causing His pet to cry out in pain.  “You were going to touch your collar weren’t you?” 

It was crying again as Nick ground His boot into its hand but it answered Him honestly.  “Y-yes Master.”

“Remember the rules I just put forth:  From now on if you touch your collar without My giving you an order to do so I’ll likely whip you with My bullwhip, let’s say, upwards of two thousand times per offense with an additional thirty lashes on which ever hand dared to touch _My_ collar!  Now get over to Tristian and show Him your mediocre sucking abilities.”

Surprised it thought, _‘He—He wants me to give Tristian a blowjob?  Oh God I made a mistake; I should’ve let frank suffer for his own crimes and tried to escape.’_   It silently berated itself as soon as that thought entered its head.  It knew it stood no chance what-so-ever of getting away so in its opinion that would’ve been pointless and probably would’ve proven painful or deadly to both itself and, more importantly to it, those it cared about most. 

_‘He even knows about Nina so I have to operate under the assumption that He knows everything there is to know about me.’_

With fear of Nick using His knowledge against it, it hurried over to Tristian on its hands and knees, groaning on its way as the things inside it shifted as it moved causing the burning to get worse. 

It knelt in front of Tristian instinctively knowing to lower it head until it was mere inches from His boot.  Mindful to use the right words it asked, “Master Tristian, may I please suck Your c-cock as my way of showing my gratitude for Your thoughtfulness when choosing Master’s collar for me?”

Little pleasure toy jumped as it felt Nickolai stroke its face; it hadn’t heard Him move to stand beside it.  As He squatted so He was closer to its level He told it, “Very good slut beast not only were you correct to lower your head and hover your lips over His boot but that was exactly how you should’ve asked. 

I thought after your earlier disrespectful acts that perhaps you were dimmer and more stupid than your pathetic excuse for a father but just now, you showed promise.  Therefore, I’ll expect you to behave at that level from now on and any behavior I find lacking will carry a more severe punishment since I now know you have a fully functioning brain inside that pretty little head of yours.” 

It felt pride, surprise, and fear from His words.  On the one hand, it was proud it did something right and that its new Master was apparently pleased with it.  The surprise came from it realizing it cared whether He was pleased beyond just making sure He was happy so it could avoid being punished.  Then it also felt fear because it was sure Nickolai’s higher expectations regarding its behavior were going to result in it being punished far more often and far more severely than it would’ve liked.

Nickolai rose and turned to face Tristian, “Tristian You’re by no means required to accept its offer since it does have quite a bit to learn when it comes to fellatio, but I know You tend to agree with Me that a poor blow job is better than no blow job.”

Tristian laughed before responding, “Indeed Master that is definitely true by My way of thinking.” 

It raised its eyes to look up Tristian’s body allowing it to see Him looking down at it as it dutifully hovered just above His boot.  He paused as though He was inspecting its worth and then told it, “Slut toy you are most welcome and I gratefully accept your offer.”

Tristian just stood there so after kissing His boot it raised itself up to kneeling and then raised its hands towards His zipper when Nick yanked hard on its hair, “You never touch a Master without asking for permission first!  Just for that you’ll unzip Him and remove Him from His pants using only your mouth.”

_‘SHIT!’_   Its mind shouted as it mentally griped that it would’ve been nice to know that beforehand, but it squashed down its desire to complain and resolved to try to anticipate its Master’s rules since it was obvious He was only going to tell them to it as it broke them.  It seemed to it, though, if His praise when it approached and spoke to Tristian was any indication, that He’d also validate it when it did something correctly.  So it supposed it was good that He was at least doing that much. 

Little pleasure toy realized that Nick wanted to punish it.  It figured that was probably part of the appeal of being a Master for Him.  He got off on expecting certain behavior and then punishing those beneath Him when they failed to properly guess or anticipate what He wanted. 

It was startled to realize that He pretty much warned it.  Its only concerns in its new life should be what He wanted and what would most please Him.  Therefore, if it had to guess, not telling it what He wanted was a means to get it in the habit of focusing solely on His wants, needs, and likes and dislikes.  It could clearly see it was rather ingenious as it thought about it, even if it knew the result was going to be quite painful for it for some time to come.

Mindful that hesitation would likely mean more pain and suffering it shuffled the few inches closer to Tristian.  Then it remembered itself and pulled up short before it gazed up His tall body at Him and asked, “Master Tristian, may this s-s-slut please have permission to touch You so that I may give You a proper thank You.”

Nickolai was again quick to validate its good behavior, “Very good pleasure toy, I wondered when you moved closer if you had not paid attention to My words.  If He consents, you may touch Him but only with your mouth.  A proper pleasure toy needs only its mouth to please its Master’s cock or those He allows it to touch.”

It lowered its gaze as it anxiously awaited Tristian’s permission, “Permission granted but as our Master stated only for your mouth to touch Me.”

Its eyes shot up to His as it told Him, “Thank You Master Tristian, this s-slut humbly accepts Your consent.”

Tristian undid His belt for it, as He was certain removing a buckled belt with only it mouth was a little too advanced for it just yet, and they did have time constraints to think of.  In fact, unlike little pleasure toy, Tristian knew just what all had to be accomplished before sunrise and therefore how crunched for time they were.  As such, He easily realized just how pleased His Master must have been with Him if Nick was taking the time to have His new pet personally thank Tristian for coming in on His night off and choosing the correct collar.

Of course, Tristian had been with Nick for about 12,090 years so He knew just how fond of electricity Nick was, especially given His Vampire talent for conducting electricity simply with His mind.

As Tristian finished unbuckling His belt little pleasure toy moved its mouth to His pants covering what it could already tell was an impressive erection, maybe not quite as impressive as its new Master’s cock but impressive nonetheless.  It rubbed its cheek and lips against the material of His slacks; unlike Nickolai, who preferred to dress down, Tristian always dressed as though He needed to impress someone with His dressy attire and therefore was wearing dress slacks. 

He groaned as it rubbed against Him so its eyes shot to His only to find His eyes closed.

Little pleasure toy jumped a little at Nickolai’s words breathed into its right ear.  “Very good pleasure toy, you don’t want to just rush into it, you want to lead up to it and entice Him, but now it’s time to move on, use your mouth to open His pants and might I suggest you use your tongue and not just your lips, it might make it easier.”

It was truly grateful for the pointer so it whispered, “Thank You for the pointer Master,” before it stuck its tongue out and used it to push the fabric of His fly away from the button and zipper. 

It said a silent thank You to Him for having already undone His belt as it decided to start with the button and slowly used its lips and tongue to push it firmly through the hole in His pants.  It took a while, but eventually it succeeded and mostly because of Nickolai’s suggestion otherwise it would have fumbled for a while just using its lips before figuring out it should also use its tongue, so He saved it time.

Next little pleasure toy used its tongue again to push the fabric out of the way and position its mouth so that its teeth could grab hold of the zipper.  It got it down a little before the zipper slipped out of its grasp, so it had to repeat several times before getting the zipper all the way down, which was harder because His penis was pushing against the zipper. 

It used its teeth again to move the fabric away and just as it wondered how to get His penis out of His pants, it pulled down hard enough that His penis popped free and smacked it in the nose.  It jumped back surprised and embarrassed as both men laughed at it.

Nick stopped laughing first and again whispered in its ear, “Use your teeth again to inch the waist of His pants down a bit, so you can reach His balls too.”  It quickly obeyed and when they were hanging free of the fabric it rose all the way up on its knees and kissed His tip before sucking it into its mouth.  It swirled its tongue around the head a few times before sliding Him further into its mouth. 

When Tristian bumped against the back of its mouth, it struggled for a moment to open its throat but eventually He slid in, and it was again surprised that it wasn’t having any impulse to throw up.

It slid its mouth down His cock as it thought to itself, _‘god that word is embarrassing, but Master was clear earlier that the word I’m supposed to use is ‘cock’ so I should resign myself to being embarrassed for the foreseeable future.’_

Nickolai smiled to Himself as His new pleasure toy sucked His Childe into its throat.  On the one hand, it not having a gag reflex was a good thing, so it wouldn’t vomit on them, but it would’ve felt wonderful to feel its throat muscles involuntarily tighten around His shaft anytime it blew Him.

When its nose hit Tristian’s pubic bone, it went to rise but Nickolai’s hand on its head kept it in place.  “Hold your position for a long three count before rising off of Him.

Swallow as He enters your throat and you should lick and scrape your teeth as you pull off of Him.”  Tristian groaned as it slid its mouth off Him, so Nick could tell it did as told.

It awkwardly moved up and down Tristian’s cock for a minute as Nick’s hands drifted down to its clamped nipples, twisting and pulling at them. 

Its jaw tightened just slightly around Tristian’s arousal, but it didn’t bite down so Nick kept twisting.  Unfortunately, it wasn’t pulling up enough; His very tip should have been the only thing in its throat so He told it, “Pull up as far as possible without taking His tip completely out of your throat.  You should be swallowing the whole time any part of a cock is in your throat.  Hold just His tip in your throat for a three count and then still swallowing around His cock head; slowly push back down until your nose is resting against His pubic bone.  Continuing to swallow all the while, rest in that position for a slow count of three and then repeat the process over and over.”

Nickolai let it try different depths for a few minutes until it found the correct one.  When He could tell it was getting dizzy from lack of air, He said, “Only once you feel you’ll pass out if you don’t get more air may you briefly pull Him out of your throat, but only just far enough that you may breathe and only for a moment or two.  It shouldn’t take you longer than a quick three count to expel the used up air in your lungs and take in a fresh gulp of air.”

He let it do as He has instructed for a few minutes but it was going too fast so He said, “Your depth looks great and I’m sure your swallowing feels wonderful,” Tristian interrupted to moan His agreement so after chuckling at His Childe’s moans Nickolai continued, “You need to slow down.  You don’t want to pull up or push back down too fast.  Take your time moving Him up and down your throat.  Let Him savor the feel of your throat wrapped tightly around His straining cock.”

He paused then validated its efforts, “There you go; that’s much better.  It’s not a race.  In fact, you should strive to draw the blow job out for as long as you can.”  It pulled Tristian out of its throat for a quick moment, and then it was swallowing around Him again as it lowered its face to His pubic bone and they repeated the process over and over.

Little pleasure toy’s hands fluttered up towards Tristian’s thighs about halfway through, so Nick told it, “You don’t have permission to touch Him with your hands so put them in the small of your back.”

It obeyed and felt Him grab its wrists and attach something to the cuff still on its wrist before He grabbed the other and secured them together. 

“You are rather free with your hands, so I think I’m going to restrain them behind you often for the foreseeable future to get you out of that disrespectful habit.  Even if you did have permission to touch Him with anything other than your mouth you shouldn’t need to use your hands to make your blowjobs exceptional.  A well trained pleasure toy should be able to please its Master’s cock with only its mouth.” 

It marveled at the fact that it was giving its second ever blowjob while it was restrained no less, which shamed it more than it thought possible.  However, despite Tristian’s thoughts, like its new Master’s earlier, being in a language it didn’t know it figured if His little noises were any indication it was doing a good enough job.  It wasn’t sure it would ever get to do this.  It was a little upset that its choices had been taken away from it but it comforted itself with the knowledge that it chose to give its first ever blow job.  That fact was incredibly comforting as it made it realize that though its choices were stolen through coercion its first sexual experience with the opposite sex was of its own choosing. 

Little pleasure toy also thought eventually it would even be happy that Nickolai was its first, of course that depended on if He played His cards correctly, but it was smart enough to realize if He had any clue what He was doing He’d maneuver it into caring for Him.  Eventually it would happily jump through every hoop He put before it just for the chance to please Him.  It thought it actually had a name, started with an ‘S’…  ‘something’ syndrome, it would come to it eventually, but in the meantime it focused back on the task at hand for fear of becoming too distracted and earning its new Master’s wrath again.

Nickolai went back to twisting its nipples and the pain was getting worse and worse the harder He twisted, but it felt the coil in its belly get just slightly tighter with each painful twist.  Amazingly, the things inside it, which were still vibrating at varying speeds and being restrained, seemed to be adding to the feelings of higher and higher euphoria.

Suddenly the coil snapped and it was cumming again.  Someone grabbed its hair and forcefully pulled it off Tristian as He shouted, “bitch bit Me!”

_‘Uh oh!’_   It thought as it realized it was Tristian pulling it off Him as Nickolai was still pulling and twisting it nipples and clit further prolonging its orgasm.  Finally, it slumped against Him and then He moved fast enough for it to fall backwards as the things inside it went off, shooting painful electricity through its body. 

It was laying on its bound arms and though the voltage was obviously low, enough that it wouldn’t kill it, or do any lasting damage, it still hurt.  Therefore, it was twisting and trying to find a non-painful position as Nickolai calmly told it, “I didn’t hear any begging for permission to cum and I certainly didn’t grant you leave to cum!

As if those disrespectful acts are not bad enough, you bit My Childe!  When we’re done for the evening, you greedy undeserving cunt, I’ll punish you further.  In the meantime you’ll finish what you started but only after you beg for forgiveness and are again granted permission to touch Tristian with your mouth, do you understand slut?”

“Ye-yes Master.”

Finally, it sighed in relief as the electricity turned off though it briefly wondered that Nick didn’t have the remote in His hand.  The curiosity was short lived though as it brought its focus back to Nick and His words hoping to avoid punishment for not paying proper attention.  “Up on your knees you greedy whore!”

Little pleasure toy struggled to flip over onto its stomach and then inched its knees under it all the while trying to remain quiet despite the continued cramping from the things being so far inside it as well as the shifting of them that seemed to cause a severe burning sensation every time it moved positions.  Finally, it was up on its knees with its head bowed in shame.

“Maybe you are as dim as your father, what have I told you about keeping your head up?  Your eyes should be lowered but your head should be…”

“Sorry, Master.”  It said contritely as it quickly complied.

“Tristian, are You alright?”

“Yes Master I got it off of Me before it could do any lasting damage.”

“Good, now slut you’re going to beg for forgiveness until Tristian grants it, then you’re going to beg to be allowed to finish what you started.  Once He grants you permission then you’ll beg for permission to touch Him with your mouth.  You do it in that order and you don’t move to the next topic until He gives you leave to move on.  Do you understand or do you need Me to say it slower, maybe with smaller words?”

“I-I understand Master.”

It flashed on Nick telling it that it would only be allowed to use third person speech once the lout left.  It decided that was how it was going to apologize as it figured it would seem more heartfelt if it put the extra effort into it because really it was very sorry for biting Tristian.  It couldn’t imagine how painful that must’ve been so bending so its mouth was again hovering over His right boot, which was made harder as its hands were still secured behind it; it started begging, “Master Tristian this undeserving s-slut is so very sorry.  I-it didn’t mean to bite You.  That’s no excuse because it obviously did bite You but this slut is sorry nonetheless.  Please Master Tristian this slut humbly requests that You forgive this undeserving w-whore.  Please Master Tristian, this slut is sorry it bit You.  This slut doesn’t deserve to be forgiven but humbly asks that You generously grant it Your beneficent forgiveness despite this slut’s undeserving behavior.  Please Master Tristian, this no good slut is eternally sorry for having harmed You, please forgive it, please, this slut—”

“Enough!  I forgive you this time, but if it ever happens again I will extract My pound of flesh as painfully as possible before forgiving you a second time.”

It was surprised He forgave it so quickly so it beamed at Him, or His boot to be specific, and honestly said, “Oh thank You so much Master Tristian, this undeserving slut will endeavor to be deserving of Your generosity.”

“Good, moving along, I believe you have a favor to request?”

“Oh yes, Master Tristian, this slut humbly requests that You allow it to make up the pain it caused You by finishing what it started.  It’s not fair that this slut’s behavior robbed You of Your orgasm or Your possible enjoyment of it sucking Your c-cock.  Please allow this humble t-thing to make its bad behavior up to You.  Please…”

“You may finish giving Me the blowjob you started.”

“Thank You, Master Tristian, this slut will try its best not to disappoint You, in that vein may this slut be allowed the privilege of touching You with its mouth in order to properly service You?  This slut wishes to pay back Your generosity and humbly seeks Your permission to use its mouth on You, to touch You with its mouth.  This slut…”

“Since sunrise is fast approaching and there are several time consuming things that our Master still needs to do I will grant you permission to touch Me with your mouth, only your mouth.”

“Thank You Master Tristian.”  It struggled to get back into a kneeling position and then shuffled towards Him with its arms still secured behind its back and again rubbed its cheek against His still exposed cock.  It felt surprised by how silky it felt but in the interest of time, it moved along after a moment.

Concentrating to remember all of its new Master’s instructions it sucked Tristian back into its throat only struggling a little this time.  It paused and slowly counted to three once He was all the way inside its throat, being sure to swallow the whole time.

Little pleasure toy made sure to scrape Tristian gently with its teeth as it pulled up before it counted to three again and repeated over and over.

A few minutes later Nickolai whispered in its ear again, instructing it, “That’s very good slut, you seem to have retained your lessons despite your bad behavior.  Now I want you to pull Him out of your throat until only His head is in your mouth.  Good, now give a good hard suck, lick the top then kiss and nibble your way down His length until you reach His balls.  Slowly pull one into your mouth.  Now roll it around with your tongue.”

Tristian’s body stiffened so it looked up at His face and saw Him grimacing just before Nick told it, “Be careful of your teeth when a man’s balls are in your mouth as they’re particularly sensitive.”  It focused harder on minding its teeth and felt Tristian relax slightly, so it continued to roll His sac around its mouth.  After a moment of laving His ball with its tongue, Nickolai instructed it to switch balls.  “You should alternate between balls every thirty seconds or so.”  It did as instructed.

A few minutes later He told it, “Now kiss and nibble your way back up His cock and when you reach the top pay attention to the head again for a few moments before sucking Him back into your throat to start all over.  You don’t need to constantly pay attention to His balls, but you should lave them with your tongue at least a couple of times in a twenty minute blow job.”

Little pleasure toy continued fucking its own throat with Tristian’s large penis taking the time to suck His balls into its mouth a few more times, before it returned to His throbbing cock until He finally reached orgasm.

Just like its new Master did earlier Tristian suddenly pulled back and pumped His cock once, twice and on the third pump His cum shot out and landed all over its face.  Tristian, like Nickolai, seemed to have a lot of cum so He managed to spray it all over its face and chest before He finished. 

It instinctively knew better than to try to avoid the spray, in fact it was quite certain Nickolai would accuse it of feeling too good to wear His Childe’s cum.  He would also likely explain in no uncertain terms all the ways _it wasn’t_ good enough to wear Tristian’s cum, not the other way around.  So it dutifully held still while Tristian covered its face and chest with His jism.  It grimaced as His cum dribbled into both of its eyes.  It tried blinking furiously to try to see through it as its tears surprisingly were not much help against the salty invader so it just kept blinking.

It surreptitiously licked its lips surprised that it didn’t taste horrible.  Still it hesitated when Nickolai said, “You made a mess slut so since you seem so eager to taste My Childe you’ll lick up the cum that has dripped off of you onto the floor.”

Apparently it took too long as the things inside it went off again causing it to shift its butt back against its feet as it gasped at the pain and He said, “well get on with it you stupid cow, we don’t have all night to sit around until you feel like obeying your Master’s orders.”

It understood that He wanted it to lick it up off the floor while the low-level electricity was going off.  Therefore it struggled back to its knees and then despite the pain it was in bent down and began searching out the stray drops of Tristian’s cum which was made more difficult by the fact its hands were still secured behind it.  It licked and licked trying desperately to ignore the gritty taste of the floor that it guessed had not been cleaned properly in a long while.  It came across some sticky amber substance and hesitated.  When Nick saw its hesitation He said, “If you’ve found the floor dirty it’s your responsibility as My pet to clean it up so don’t leave that stain on the floor.” 

Little pleasure toy tried not to think about what it was licking as it dutifully cleaned the floor.  It licked and licked everywhere it had been being sure to get any stray drops including the good size puddle left behind from when Nick ground its cheek into the floor as well as the traces left behind by the bottom of Nick’s boot.  When it was sure it had gotten everything it deposited, as well as everything else it came across, it licked its way straight to Nickolai’s feet. 

Little pleasure toy found a series of 30 fantasy books in its babushka’s attic just after it turned 18.  In the books, which were written starting in the 1970s, there were slaves and in many of the books the slaves would hover with their lips just above their Masters’ boots waiting for permission to kiss and lick them clean.  Therefore, despite the electricity still burning its insides it mimicked what it read and hovered an inch or so above its Master’s boot.  It directed its eyes upward to see His reaction and humbly begged, “Master Your naughty s-slut humbly asks permission to lick its Master’s boots clean to make up for unlawfully hesitating to carry out its Master’s orders.”

As it looked up His long body, moving only its eyes, it saw just enough of His lips to know He was smiling.  It happily thought to itself, _‘Eureka!  I managed to please Him preemptively!’_   Still it waited for the words from Nickolai’s lips.  “You may lick My boots clean, but be quick about it the night is getting shorter and shorter as you dilly dally.” 

Just as its lips touched His boot, the electricity stopped so it sighed in relief as it placed a kiss on the top of His right boot and then proceeded to lick it clean.  About two minutes into cleaning the boot He lifted His foot and said, “You’ve forgotten the bottom, nasty slut!”

Little pleasure toy dutifully slid its tongue down under Nick’s foot and began licking the sole clean.  It could taste the remnants of His cum as it licked in between each groove of the sole.  He lifted it high enough that it was able to clean the whole thing.  When it finished, the sole had a slight sheen to it from its spit. 

Though it had covered the whole sole, it continued to lick and darted its tongue in between the grooves of His sole until Nickolai lowered His foot and stuck out the other.  It repeated the process on His left boot to make it just as clean.  When He finally lowered His foot it kissed the toes of each boot before it hovered over His right boot again and told Him, “This undeserving slut humbly thanks its generous Master for allowing it the privilege of cleaning its Master’s boots for Him.”

“You’re quite welcome dirty slut animal.  I must say I’m quite pleased to be able to smell just how much you truly enjoyed cleaning My boots with your mouth.  I think you were made to serve Me.”

His words embarrassed it and caused a deep blush to bloom in its cheeks and travel down its body since it could feel just how turned on it really was by what it had just done. 

However, His next words gave it pause, “Before we go down stairs to deal with your father I wish you to explain why you’ve chosen to use third person speech despite being given leave to use first person speech until your father leaves.”

_‘Uh oh, did I guess wrong?’_   It wondered to itself before it told Him, “This slut meant no disrespect Master it just thought its effort at pleasing its Master would be more meaningful if it thought of some way to surprise and please its Master without waiting to be told how.  Was it wrong to do so, Master?”

It was still hovering over His boot so again it was barely able to see His lips, but it could tell He was smiling again and His words confirmed its belief, “Not at all slut beast, you were correct that the effort would be more meaningful without you having to be instructed on how to please Me.  However, it does change things slightly so instead of being allowed to use first person speech when we meet your father you’ll continue to use third person speech only, understood slut?”

_‘Shit!  Frank’s going to love that!  Asshole will probably rub it in too!’_  It mentally griped but it knew there was nothing it could do to change its situation, so it sucked it up and kissed Nickolai’s boot again before it told Him, “This nasty slut is thankful to its Master for the privilege of speaking at all and will speak however He tells His slut to.”

He walked behind it and released its wrists as He said, “Very good slut beast, let’s go see your father.  You will remain on your knees until we get to the stairs.”

“Yes, M-master.”  Nick smiled to Himself as it was obviously a natural.  It just had to get past all the hang-ups it had inherited from the human race and if the last hour was any indication, those hang-ups were far fewer than He originally anticipated.  Despite its father’s lack of intelligence, little pleasure toy seemed to be Nickolai’s match intellectually speaking.  It was certainly more intelligent than Nick anticipated if some of the words it used that evening were any indication.  All in all Nick thought it would surprise itself and adapt to its new role pretty quickly and have a fairly easy time of it all things considered.

Nick smiled as He asked, “Tristian, did You get a leash to go with the wonderful training collar You got My pleasure toy?”  He watched His new pet closely as it seemed to suddenly realize that its breasts were still exposed, so as it brought its hands up to its chest to fix its bra Nick grabbed its hands and told it, “Ah, ah slut.  There you go misbehaving again.  I don’t recall giving you permission to touch your bra or cover your breasts.  As punishment for trying to do something without permission you’ll wear your bra just as it is with your ample breasts fully exposed while you visit with your father.”

It eyes went wide at Nick’s words and it opened its mouth to argue a losing battle but Nick beat it to it as He told it, “It’s best not to argue and risk further punishment, wouldn’t you agree slut beast?”

Its mouth snapped closed but it just stared at Him so Nick prompted it, “I asked a question, I expect an answer.  We’ll wait here until you’ve properly responded to Me.  Rest assured that if it takes you longer than 30 seconds to reply you and your father will both be punished for making Me wait.”

Little pleasure toy swallowed thickly before it told Nick, “Y-yes, Master it’s probably best not to argue and risk further punishment.”

“That’s a wise decision slut.”  Nick smiled at it as it bent and placed its hands on the floor, which caused its breasts to slip further out of its bra cups. 

Nick informed it, “You will always follow behind Me and slightly to the same side as the hand holding the leash if the space we’re in will allow it.”  It obediently waited for Tristian to hand Nick the leash.  Nick smoothed its hair that escaped from its ponytail back from its cum covered face before He removed the elastic holding its hair back.  Nick ran His fingers through the silky strands for a moment before He attached the lead to its collar. 

It watched Nick turn away from it in a stupor so He tugged gently on the leash, which caused it to groan and reluctantly follow Him out into the hall.  The collar was a training collar for a dog so it got tighter as Nick pulled on the leash poking it in the neck with the little spokes facing toward its throat.  Even the slight tug Nick just gave was uncomfortable and it could imagine it getting quite painful if Nick were to pull with any real amount of force. 


End file.
